


New Life

by OtakuZombie16



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuZombie16/pseuds/OtakuZombie16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig's new to South Park, and if he said he hated the place, that would be the understatement of the century. Though wanting to leave badly, he knows there's nothing he can do about his situation. But is it all bad? What happens when a twitchy blond enters his new life? How's our darling Craig going to handle this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: First fanfic on here!! Soo, this may be a tad OOC at some points, so if you don't like that, I apologise in advance...I guess. Anywhozzies! Story will be in Craig's POV unless otherwise stated. Read if you like Creek, and Yaoi. DON'T read if you dislike it. Simple. Welp, that's it! :D

Chapter 1 

This sucks. This sucks so hard, it's not even funny. I can't believe I had to move. Away from my friends, my high school, away from everything I pretty much knew since I was a baby. That's why this sucks. 

"Craig, are you ok?" My mom asked from the front seat. 

"Yeah, you look upset." My sister noted. I looked at her. 

"No, ya don't say. I didn't notice!" I said sarcastically. 

"Craig, don't be like that to your sister." My mom said. I sighed. 

"Whatever." I mumbled, sitting back in my seat. 

"What's wrong Craig?" My mom asked, looking at me with concern. 

"Nothing really...just the fact that I had to move and leave my friends behind." I said. She sighed. 

"Craig, we've gone over this already. Ron got a new job, so we had to move." She said. Ron...the piece of shit boyfriend my moms dating, and also the person driving. They got together after my mom and dad split up. 

'I wonder if I can slit his throat while he's driving...' I thought. Nah, that's stupid. We'll probably die if I do that. 

"Craig? Did you hear me?" My mom asked. 

"Huh?" I asked, looking at her. 

"I said you'll make new friends here. You may even find a pretty girl-" My sister cut her off. 

"Or boy." She said, smirking. I pinched her arm, making her yelp. 

"Shut up, you little shi-" I started, but was cut off by my mom. 

"Do NOT finish that sentence. You better apologise to your sister." She said. 

"What? Why!? It's her fault. She should've kept her mouth shut!" I said. Ok, so I'm Bi and they know, but she didn't have to go and add her two cents into the conversation. 

"Craig." My mom said, a threatening edge to her voice. I rolled my eyes. 

"Sorry." I said halfheartedly, looking at my sister. 

"Mhmm." She hummed, smiling. I swear she does this stuff on purpose. 

"Anyway. You never know Craig, you may like it here." My mom said. I sighed. 

"Sure. I'll believe that when I see shit walking around with arms and legs." I mumbled. 

"What was that?" She asked. I shook my head. 

"Nothing, mother." I said. The way I said mother was a bit harsh, but I don't really care right now.  
She sighed, and turned around. I took that as a cue to put my headphones back in and ignore everyone in this car. 

I ended up falling asleep, and was woken up by my mom. 

"Craig? Wake up, we're here." She said softly, shaking my shoulder a bit. 

"Mmm...alright, I'm up." I groaned. I got out of the car and stretched. I looked around and saw snow. In the middle of summer break. Greeeaat. Note the sarcasm please. 

"Craig, come on. The stuff's here already." My mom said. I walked up to the two story townhouse, following them in.  
When we walked in, all of our boxes and things were sitting in the living room. 

"Well, lets all get our boxes to our respective rooms." My mom said. Everyone grabbed one of their boxes, and headed to their room. I ended up taking all of my sisters stuff up to her room since she can't do anything. Ron kept looking at me with some weird expression. I tried to ignore him and finish helping my sister. When I was done helping her, I went back to my boxes labeled 'Not yours'. What? I found it creative. I took my boxes up and set them in my room. I looked around. 

'Not bad.' I thought to myself. The room was relatively big, a king sized bed, and a desk was all that decorated the room. I then remembered something I was missing. I walked downstairs to find my mom, and saw her walking out of the kitchen. 

"Mom, have you seen my guitar?" I asked. 

"Yeah, it's in the back of the car." She said. I nodded and jogged out to the car, getting my guitar. When I locked and closed the door, I looked up and saw someone with blond hair walking across the street. 

'Whatever...' I thought, walking back into the house, and going upstairs to my room. Before I got to my door, my mom shouted upstairs. 

"Craig! Me and ruby are going to go look at some furniture and buy more groceries." She said. 

"Ok!" I shouted back, walking into my room. I don't care about furniture anyway. I closed the door behind me, and sat on my bed, pulling my acoustic guitar out and strumming a few cords. 

'This is relaxing...' I thought, closing my eyes and laying back. This always helps me calm down.  
I worked out a few rhythms in my head, then tested them out. I kept that process up for a few hours, until I got hungry. I headed down stairs, and walked into the kitchen, seeing it set up. 

'Guess mom unpacked all the stuff for the kitchen then.' I thought. I walked over to the fridge and opened it, looking inside. 

'Not much to work with here...ah, I can make a sandwich!' I thought. I took out the things I needed, and made my sandwich.  
When I finished, I walked over to the knife holder and took out a kitchen knife. What? I like to cut my sandwiches.  
I turned around to my sandwich and cut it, and then washed the knife. I walked back over to the knife holder to put the knife in there. Before I could take my hand off the knife handle, I felt a pair of hands on my sides. 

"Craig...lets play a game, yeah?" I heard Rons' voice near my ear. 

"How about no, and you let me the hell go." I said. 

"Ah Craig, don't be like that. I'm sure you wouldn't mind...having some fun." He drawled, rubbing my sides slowly. I clenched my teeth. 

"I'm gonna say this one more time, let. Go." I said through gritted teeth. 

"Don't play hard to get. You bottom right? Aren't you supposed to be more submissive?" He asked. That's it.  
I gripped the knife and yanked it out of the knife holder and turned around, pressing the knife against his throat, and I pushed him against the nearby wall. 

"DON'T talk to me like you know me. I can kill you right now, and believe me I want to, but I won't do that to my mom. Don't you ever, EVER touch me again. I won't hesitate to kill you next time you touch me. This is your first and last warning." I said, pressing the knife closer to his throat, causing a line of blood to cascade down his neck. He nodded slightly, fear in his eyes. I pushed him against the wall, making him hit his head, then let him go. I threw the knife into the sink, and grabbed my sandwich, heading out of the kitchen. 

"And by the way, I top, you fucktard." I said, glaring at him. I left the kitchen and went up to my room, closing the door. I finished my sandwich and laid on my bed. 

"You never know Craig, you may like it here." I said, mimicking my moms voice. 

'Yeah right.' I thought. I fell asleep, pissed and wishing I never moved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The next day was annoying. My mom ended up buying some furniture and got next day delivery, so there's people downstairs with a couch that my mom ordered, and more stuff on their truck. I sighed, and walked out of my room, heading downstairs. I was hellbent on getting the fuck out of there. I walked to the door, about to leave, but was stopped by my mom. 

"Craig? Where're you going?" She asked. 

"To take a walk." I said, leaving and closing the door behind me. I left, walking down the street. I don't have a destination so I'm just going where my feet take me. It doesn't matter if I get lost cause I have my phone, so I can just call my mom or something. 

'This place is pretty quiet right now.' I thought to myself.  
I looked at the empty sidewalk and street.

'Not one person huh?' I thought, looking across the street. Though that caused me to run directly into someone, and cause them to fall to the ground. 

"What the hell? Watch where you're going you-" I stopped when the person looked up at me, eyes wide in shock and fear. 

'Is that a girl?' I thought, looking down at the person. Said person jumped up, and started apologizing.

"I-Im so s-sorry! I-I didn't see you, oh God I'm sorry!" They said, eyes teary. 

'Wow...she looks really-' I stopped my thoughts. There's no guarantee that this is a boy or a girl. I should ask. 

"It's fine. Are you a boy or a girl?" I asked, squinting my eyes a little. 

"I-Im a b-boy." He said lowly. I looked him up and down, examining his body. 

'He's got a small frame, and he practically went flying when he ran into me so I know he's gotta be as light as a feather or something..' I thought, still looking at him. My eyes traveled to his face. 

'His eyelashes are long and blond like his hair, and his lips have a pink tint to them. He could totally pass for a girl at first glance.' I thought. He fidgeted nervously, and looked in every direction but mine. 

"Oh! Shit, sorry. I was staring at you." I said. I almost smacked myself. What the hell? Why'd I just apologize? Moreover, why did I do it without thinking twice about it? 

"I-It's fine! I-Im sorry!" He said, twitching. I looked at him with my signature what-the-fuck face. 

"No it isn't you idiot! Its not fine for random strangers to stare at you like that!" I said loudly. Why am I getting aggravated? I don't even know this kid! 

"Y-you're right, I-Im sorry!" He said, twitching violently. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. 

"Are you alright?" I asked. Why. Do. I. Care?! Shut the hell up mouth! 

"S-sorry." He mumbled. 

"Can you not say sorry!?" I asked, irritated. He jumped, and his eyes widened, getting watery. 

"I-I-I-" I sighed, stopping his stuttering. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound mean ok? Just...are ok?" I asked, calmer. 

"Y-yeah...I h-have a twitching p-problem..." He said, looking down. I suddenly felt sad for the kid. It's probably not his fault that- 

'Seriously. Stop brain!' I thought. 

"Oh...well...umm..." I tried to think of something to say, but I came up with nothing. So I decided to change the subject. 

"Uhh, what's your name?" I asked. 

"U-mm...T-Tweek Tweak." He said. I nodded. 

"I'm Craig Tucker. You live around here?" I asked. He nodded. 

"I l-live down t-the street. I was o-on my way h-home." He said, pointing behind himself. 

"Oh, I can walk you back if you want." I found myself offering to walk with him, and I had to stop myself from punching....well, myself. 

"A-Are you sure? Y-You don't mind?" He asked. I nodded. Might as well. 

"Yeah, it's fine. Come on." I said, stuffing my hands in my blue jacket. He nodded and we walked to his house. On the way there, we ended up asking and answering questions. 

"So, you're n-not from around here then?" He asked. I nodded. 

"That is correct." I said. 

"How do you like it so far?" He asked. I shrugged. 

"Eh. I hated it at first. I didn't wanna live in this shit town. But I guess it's not as bad as I thought." I said. 

"O-Oh...what changed your mind about it?" He asked. I looked at him and saw him staring up at me with curious eyes. 

'Huh. I just noticed his eyes were a mix of hazel and green. It's -' My train of thought was cut off when he spoke. 

"C-Craig?" He said. I shook my head. What the hell? 

"Sorry. Uhh, what was the question?" I asked, rubbing my neck sheepishly. 

"It's ok. I asked what made you change your mind about living here?" He asked. I thought about it. What made me change my mind? I could be honest and tell him what I really think...why am I even thinking of telling the truth? 

'Fuck it.' I thought. 

"Well, if I'm being honest, it's kinda cause I met you." I said. He looked at me with wide eyes. 

"R-Really?" He asked, his cheeks turning pink. 

'Maybe it's cause it's cold out here...' I thought. I nodded. 

"Yeah. You're the only person I've talked to since I've been here and I think you're pretty cool." I said, shrugging. 

"T-That's the n-nicest thing any-anyone has said to m-me." He said. He stopped outside of a coffee shop, and looked up at me with watery eyes. I wonder if he cries a lot...

"No ones told you anything nice before or something?" I asked. I saw him tense up slightly, but he forced a smile to cover it up, though I saw right through it. 

"I-I'll tell you a-about...that s-some other time." He said, twitching a little. I took note of his uncomfortableness and decided to talk about something else. I looked at the coffee shop behind him. 

"You like coffee?" I asked. He smiled, and nodded. 

"Y-Yeah. I l-love it!" He said. 

"I knew it." I said. He looked confusedly at me. 

"H-How did you know? Are y-you a spy?" He asked, his eyes widening. 

"Dude, what the fuck? No! It's cause the name of the place is Tweaks Coffee. I knew you either had to love or hate the stuff." I said. His face turned red in embarrassment. 

"O-Oh...right. S-Sorry." He said. I chuckled. 

"'It's ok." I said. After a few seconds, he spoke again. 

"W-What about you? Do you l-like coffee?" He asked. I shrugged. 

"I guess it's not bad...sure, I like it." I said. He started fidgeting like crazy, and wringing his hands together. 

"D-Do you...maybe w-want to...uhh.." He stammered, playing with his fingers. 

'He looks like a girl confessing to their crush.' I thought. I found myself smiling slightly at the stuttering mess in front of me. 

"Do I want some coffee?" I asked his question for him. He looked up at me, his face turning pinker with every passing second, and nodded. 

"Sure." I said, shrugging. 

"O-Ok. Come on." He said, turning around and walking into the shop, me following. When we walked in, the smell of fresh coffee filled my nose. I looked around and saw the place was empty. Huh. 

"Craig, you can sit here while I go and make your coffee." Tweek said, motioning to one of the seats at the counter. I walked to the seat he gestured to, and sat down. 

"How d-do you like your coffee?" He asked me. 

"Two creams, and extra, EXTRA sugar." I said. What? I like sweet stuff. 

"Ok, got it." He said, walking behind the counter and making it. When he was done he handed me mine and grabbed his, walking back to sit next to me. I took a sip from mine. 

"I-Is it good? Do you like it?" He asked. I nodded, taking another sip. 

"Yeah. It's better than good. You did a good job Tweek!" I said. 

"R-Really?" He asked. I nodded. 

"Yup." I said, smiling. He smiled, his face turning pink. 

"Thanks." He said. Then someone walked up to us and spoke. 

"Hey Tweek! Who's this?" The girl that walked up asked Tweek. 

"H-Hey. H-He's umm...my..." He started, but stopped. He looked at me, as if asking me what he should say. I was going to speak, but she spoke first. 

"Is he your boyfriend? He's cute, you sure know how to pick them, huh?" She said. My eyes widened. What the hell? 

"I don't know what you're smokin', bu-" I started, but Tweek cut me off. 

"It's not like that! He's my-" Tweek started, but the girl cut him off. 

"You guys don't have to be shy about it. It's fine! You two look cute together!" She said. Tweek blushed. 

'Is he upset, or embarrassed?' I thought. 

"I-It's not like that! We're friends!" Tweek said, but she ignored him. 

"Do your parents know? Oh! I should go tell them!" She said, running off. I stared after her, my mouth gaped open. 

'Did that shit just happen? Really?' I thought. 

"O-Oh my God! T-This isn't h-happening! I-Im so sorry C-Craig!" Tweek apologized. He twitched, looking like he was on the verge of a panic attack. I sighed. 

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault she didn't listen to you. Just calm down ok?" I said, patting his back. 

"B-But she-" I stopped him. 

"It's fine, it's fine." I said, waving my hand dismissively. I just want him to calm down. 

"O-Ok..." He said, looking down. I patted his head. 

"Cheer up. It's not that bad. All you gotta do is explain to them that we're friends, that's all." I said. He nodded. 

"A-Alright." He said. My phone rang suddenly, and I looked down and picked it up. 

"Speak." I said into the phone. 

"Craig, do you know who you're on the phone with?" I heard a woman's voice. I took the phone from my ear and checked it. Oh shit, it's my mom. 

"Uh, I know now." I said, sheepishly. 

"Mhmm. Where are you?" She asked. 

"Oh, I met this kid and we started talking." I said. 

"Oh! You made a friend?" She asked excitedly. 

"Yeah. He's really cool." I said, looking at Tweek and smiling. He smiled back. 

"Oh good! I would hate to ruin your time with your new friend, but it's getting late, and we just moved, meaning you're new around here. You should come home." She said. I sighed. 

"Alright, I'm on my way." I said. 

"Ok. Tell your friend he can come over anytime." She said. 

"Sure. Bye." I said. 

"Alright, be safe coming back. Bye." She said. I hung up, and put my phone in my pocket. 

"Who was that?" Tweek asked. 

"My mom. She says I should come home since we just moved and I'm "New around here". So I should be heading back now." I said, finishing my coffee. He nodded. 

"Oh, alright." He said. We stood up, and walked out the shop. I turned around, and looked at him. He looked sad. 

"What're you sad about?" I asked. He shook his head. 

"N-Nothing! I-It's just...y-you're kind of my f-first friend so..." He trailed off. I sighed. 

"Dude. It's not like we'll never see each other again. I'm coming back." I said. He looked up at me. 

"Really?" He asked. I nodded, and pulled out my phone. 

"Give me your phone for a second." I said. He took out his phone and handed it to me, and I handed mine to him. 

"Here, put your number in my phone, and I'll put mine in yours." I said. He nodded, and we put our numbers in each others phones and gave them back. 

"Alright. I'll see you later." I said. He nodded. 

"Ok." He said. I turned around and left, heading home. Huh. Today turned out to be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this second chapter a bit better? Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

About a month later, I was getting ready for school. It was the last day of summer break, and I just came back from school shopping with my mom and little sister. After a month, I pretty much know this place like the back of my hand. Meaning I've gotten into some trouble. Nothing serious though. Graffiti, skateboarding on private property, things like that. I was taken to the police station about....ten times in a month? Not to bad considering how many times I've been taken there before we moved. 

'I'm still Craig. I'm gonna do what the hell I want, when the hell I want, and how the hell I want.' I thought to myself, walking up to my room with my stuff.   
I threw a few pencils, folders and notebooks in my backpack. Not really a big fan of school, but I pass my classes. Pretty much. When I was done, I went downstairs and saw my mom making lunch. 

"Craig, do you want anything in particular for lunch?" My mom asked, looking back at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped when my phone vibrated in my pocket.   
I took it out and saw I had a text from Tweek. 

To: Craig  
From: Tweek  
Are you doing anything right now? 

I leaned against the wall, replying to his text. 

To: Tweek  
From: Craig  
Not really. Wanna grab lunch or something? 

I texted him back. About a minute later, he texted back. 

To: Craig   
From: Tweek   
Sure. Where? 

I thought about it, but came up with no place in particular. 

To: Tweek  
From: Craig   
I don't know. Anywhere I guess. 

I replied. He texted back. 

To: Craig   
From: Tweek   
Alright. Where do you want to meet? 

He asked. Hmm. 

To: Tweek   
From: Craig  
In front of your coffee shop I guess. 

He texted back seconds later. 

To: Craig  
From: Tweek   
Alright. 

To: Tweek   
From: Craig  
Ok, I'm on my way. 

To: Craig  
From: Tweek   
K. 

I put my phone up and looked at my mom, who was looking at me. 

"I'm gonna go get lunch with Tweek....were you staring at me the whole time I was texting?" I asked, a bit creeped out.

"Of course not. You go ahead on your date." She said. I rolled my eyes. 

"We're not dating! He's just a friend. Can't I have a friend without you thinking I'm dating them?" I asked. She nodded. 

"Of course you can. I just thought you two were dating because you were smiling the whole time you were texting." She said. I scoffed. 

"No I wasn't. You're seeing things." I said dismissively. 

"Mhmm." She hummed, a knowing look on her face. What does she know? There's nothing to know but the fact that we're just friends. 

"Well I'm leaving." I said, turning around. 

"Wait! Here's some money." She said, walking up to me. 

"Two hundred dollars? Mom, I still have like three hundred from last time, and my card." I told her. I know we're pretty rich cause my mom gets PAID, but she doesn't have to keep giving me money. 

'We moved cause of Ron and his "new job", but he barely brings money into this house.' I thought. 

"Well I just want to make sure you have enough." She said, putting the money in my hand. 

"I feel like you're funding my trips to the police station. Do you know how many cans of spray paint I can buy with this? I can-" I started, but she stopped me with a glare. 

"I'm tired of having to pick you up from the police station," She started.   
"But I know if Tweek's with you, you won't even think about doing illegal things." She said. 

"Please. You know I do what I-" I was stopped by her again. 

"Stop being a hard headed bad ass and go get Tweek." She said, sighing exasperatedly. I huffed. 

"I know, I know." I said. I pulled her into a hug. 

"Love you mom. See you later." I said. I love my mom, I do. But I just can't help doing illegal things. It's a bad habit. 

"I love you too. Now go on." She said, patting my back and smiling. I smiled back, and headed for the door. 

"Is Craig going to see his boyfriend?" My little sister asked. 

"Shut up ruby." I said, closing the door in her face. 

'Annoying.' I thought as I walked to go and get Tweek.   
When I got there, he was walking out of the shop, talking to someone on his way out. 

"M-Molly! S-Stop saying that! I-It's not like that, I told you already!" He said. Before she could talk again, I walked up behind him, and closed to door. She gasped, and started talking, but we couldn't hear her. Oh yeah, I found out the girl from the first day me and Tweek met, was his cousin, Molly. 

"Craig!" He said, looking up at me in surprise. I smiled down at him. 

"The one and only." I said. He giggled. 

"You're funny." He said. I nodded. 

"Aren't I always? Come on, lets get going. Molly's staring and it's creeping me out." I said, not looking in her direction. I could feel her stare and see it out the corner of my eye and it was weird. 

"Huh? She's staring?" He asked, about to look in her direction. I stopped him by grabbing his face and keeping it straight. 

"Don't look! She'll know that we're talking about her." I said, shaking my head in disapproval. She kind of likes me, so she acts like a fan girl when I'm around. It's weird to me because she says that me and Tweek are dating, but she still likes me. 

"O-Ok." He said, nodding. I saw her jumping up and down from the corner of my eye, and decided it be best if we leave. 

"Come on, lets go." I said. He nodded, and we left. While we were walking, we talked. 

"Where a-are we going?" He asked. I shrugged. 

"I don't know....how about the mall. We're walking in that direction anyway." I said. He nodded. 

"Alright." He said. We walked in a comfortable silence until Tweek asked me a question. 

"Have you been doing anything lately?" He asked. I shrugged. 

"Illegal shit." I said honestly. He looked at me. 

"You're joking right?" He asked me. I put my hands in my pocket, and shook my head. 

"Nope." I said. 

"What?! Craig, y-you can't do t-that! I-It's bad!" He said, twitching. I groaned. 

"But it's fun." I whined. 

"Craig!" He said in a reprimanding tone. I put my hands up in mock surrender. 

"Sorry! It's true though." I mumbled the last part. He slapped my arm. 

"S-Stop it! It's n-not ok!" He said. 

"Ouch! Ok, ok. I'm sorry." I said, rubbing my arm. We walked into the mall, and I looked over at Tweek. He looked upset. 

'Oh great. Now he's mad at me.' I thought. I sighed. 

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry I made you upset. I'll make it up to you." I said. He looked up at me. 

"H-How?" He asked. I thought about it. 

"I'll buy you...whatever you want." I said. Hell, I got money to blow so why not? 

"B-But-" I stopped him. 

"It's our last day before we go to school. Lets have fun and buy up the whole mall." I said. 

"Y-Yeah, but I don't want y-you to spend a b-bunch of money." He said. I rolled my eyes. 

"I have cash, and a card. I think we can buy what we want." I said dismissively. 

"Come on. First things first is lunch." I said, walking to the food court, Tweek following.   
After we ate, we looked at the shops and bought things. I kinda had to force him to get things at first, but he ended up cooperating in the end. 

"I think we should be getting back now." I said, looking at the time on my phone. He nodded. 

"Y-Yeah...lets go." He said.   
We left the mall and headed back in the direction we came. When we got to Tweeks house, which was next door to the shop, we stopped. 

"T-Thanks Craig. It was fun!" He said. I nodded. 

"No problem. Glad you had fun." I said. 

"I guess I should get home. It's getting late." I said. He nodded. 

"I'll see you t-tomorrow then." He said. I nodded, smiling. 

"Yeah. See ya." I said. He smiled and turned around, walking into his house. I left, heading to my house.   
When I got there, I was greeted by my little sister. 

"I thought you were just going out for lunch? Did you two-" I stopped her. 

"Shut up you little parasite." I said, walking past her and to my room. I walked in and threw the bags of stuff in my closet. What? It was as big as a freakin' walk in closet. These bags won't clutter the floor. 

"Craig! Dinners almost ready, so wash up and come down." My mom yelled upstairs. 

"Alright!" I yelled back down. I walked into my bathroom in my room and washed my hands. It's pretty cool having a built in bathroom in your room.   
I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. 

"Oh Craig, help me set the food out." She said, her hands full. I nodded, and walked over to the stove and grabbed the pot. 

"You made roast?" I asked. She nodded. 

"Yup. I know you like it, so I decided to make it for you." She said. I smiled. 

"Come on, lets put the food on the table." She said, smiling back. I nodded, and we walked out of the kitchen and set the food on the dining room table.   
We all sat down, and started eating. About 15 minutes later, I looked up when I felt someone's eyes on me, and saw Ron looking at me. I glared at him, and stabbed a knife into my food, and he jumped, then started eating again. 

'Retarded asshole.' I thought angrily. I finished my food, and stood up. 

"Craig, you're done?" My mom asked. I looked at her and nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna head upstairs." I said, grabbing my plate. I walked back into the kitchen and put my plate in the sink, then walked out. 

"Are you sure you're full honey?" My mom asked me, concerned. I nodded and walked up to her. 

"I'm sure. Thanks for dinner mom. Love you." I said, kissing her cheek. I lost my appetite anyway. 

"Alright. Good night sweetie, love you too." She said, rubbing my hand. I nodded and walked past my little sister, ruffling her hair. 

"Night satans spawn." I said. 

"Night turd face." She replied, smiling. I smiled back and headed upstairs. We may say mean things and act like we hate each other, but at the end of the day we still love each other. I went to my room and checked my phone and saw I just got a text. 

To: Craig  
From: Tweek   
Do you...want to maybe...walk to school tomorrow? 

I looked at the message and chuckled. It probably took him a while to type that. 

To: Tweek   
From: Craig   
How long did it take you to send that? 

I asked. I wanted to tease him a bit. It's funny. 

To: Craig   
From: Tweek   
What do you mean? It...didn't take anytime. 

I laughed at his response. I can practically hear him stuttering this out if we were face to face. 

To: Tweek   
From: Craig   
Mhm. Well anyway, I'll walk with you tomorrow. 

To: Craig   
From: Tweek  
Really? 

To: Tweek   
From: Craig  
Yup. I have to walk in the direction of your house anyway. 

To: Craig   
From: Tweek   
Ok. Well I should let you sleep. Sorry for keeping you up. 

To: Tweek   
From: Craig   
It's fine. See ya. 

To: Craig   
From: Tweek   
Alright. See you tomorrow. 

After Tweek sent back, I got under my covers, and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Next day, Morning* 

Knock! Knock!

"Craig, get up! School starts today!" I heard my mom from the other side of my door, and groaned. 

"I'm up, I'm up." I said loud enough for her to hear. I heard her walk away from the door, and I closed my eyes again, wanting to sleep some more. 

'Come on Craig, get up.' I mentally told myself, sitting up. I sighed, and stood up, stretching.   
I yawned and scratched my head, walking to my bathroom, and taking a shower. When I got out, I brushed my teeth and stuff, then I put on my clothes and headed downstairs. 

"Craig, just in time! Your breakfast is on the table." My mom said. I nodded and went to the dining room and saw my sister eating. 

"Good morning douchbag." She said. I nodded, sitting down. 

"Morning little fucker." I said, eating my food. We ate in a nice silence, and as soon as I was done, I put my dishes in the kitchen, and went upstairs to grab my backpack. I came back down, and put on my blue jacket and my blue chullo styled hat. 

"Leaving already?" My mom asked. I nodded. 

"Yeah. I'm gonna walk with Tweek." I said, putting on my backpack and shoes. 

"I should've guessed." She said. I looked back at her. 

"What do you mean?" I asked. She shook her head, and patted me on the shoulder. 

"Nothing. Be careful, I love you." She said, kissing my cheek. I nodded, and kissed her cheek. 

"Ok, love you too." I said, walking out the door. 

"Stay out of trouble!" She said. I waved. 

"Yeah, I'll try. Bye!" I said, waving back at her, and walking down the street to Tweeks house.   
When I got there, he was waiting outside already so I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. 

"GAH!!" He shouted and turned around fast enough to get whiplash. 

"C-Craig! Don't d-do that man!" He shouted when he saw it was me. 

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist." I said. 

"L-Lets just g-go." He said. 

"Alright. Lets get this sucky day over with." I said. He laughed and we started walking to school, talking about video games and other random things. When we got to the school, Tweek stopped outside the door. I looked back at him. 

"Tweek? What'd you stop for? Did you drop something?" I asked, looking down. 

"N-No! U-Umm...I t-think you s-should g-go ahead." He said nervously. 

"What? Why?" I asked. 

"U-Uhh b-because...d-don't you h-have to g-go t-to the o-office? Y-You should go a-ahead." He said. I nodded slowly. 

"Yeah, alright. I'll see you later then." I said. He nodded slightly, and I walked into the school.   
When I walked in, I saw kids on both sides of the hallway, talking or in their lockers. I made my way in the direction of the office, and when I walked past the people in the hallway, they stared at me, and where whispering. 

'Don't flip them off Craig. You said you'll try to be good. Don't get kicked out on your first day like your last three schools.' I thought. What? Some people can't handle me. 

"Oh my God, he's so hot!" I heard a girl say. 

"Yeah! Do you think he has a girlfriend?" One asked her friends. I glanced over at them, but looked away. 

"Oh my God! He just looked at me!" The first girl said. 

"No! He looked at me." The other girl said. 

'Craig. Causing arguments between girls since grade school.' I thought, chuckling. I found the office, and walked in.   
They gave me my schedule, locker combination, and a pass to first period since the bell rung already. I looked at my schedule. 

'Alright, first period is English.' I thought to myself.   
I walked down the hallway to my first period class, and walked past another hallway. I stopped and looked down the hallway I walked past when I heard something. 

'Is someone fighting?' I thought. I saw at the end of the hallway a few kids beating up another kid. I couldn't see who the kid was cause they were to far away. 

'I should get to class.' I thought, shrugging and continuing my walk to my class.   
When I got to my class, my teacher got the attention of the students.

"Class. This is our new student, Craig Tucker. Treat him nicely." My teacher, Mr. Johnson, said. I looked at the class indifferently. I really don't like school. 

"Alright Craig, you can sit in any of the open seats." Mr. Johnson told me. I walked to the seat in the back, and sat down. 

"He's so cute!" I heard a girl a few seats in front of me say. 

"I know right! He's totally datable." Her friend said. 

"Is he single?" They kept talking, and soon pretty much the whole class started muttering to each other. 

'Don't throw a desk. Don't do it Craig. Control yourself.' I thought. I was really getting pissed. 

"Class! If I can have your attention up here on the board please." Mr. Johnson got the classes attention and continued teaching. 

'Thank God.' I thought to myself. The class went by fast and the next thing I knew, I was headed to my second period, which is math. 

The same thing happened during this class. I was introduced, I sat down, people started talking, and the teacher had to get the class to pay attention again. I kinda ignored math cause....it's math....no one likes math, come on. Who the hell said it was ok to mix the alphabet in with numbers and shit? It's stupid. I mean, I always pass math with at least a 'C' but that doesn't mean I LIKE math. Eww. 

History was my next class and can you guess what happened? Just guess....yup! Same goddamn thing! But I ended up falling asleep cause the teacher was boring me to death. 

'Boring ass teacher. Boring ass school. Boring ass town.' I thought to myself as I walked to my Biology class. I'm probably just bored right now and I'm blaming it on other things.   
I walked in, got introduced, and sat at an empty lab table. 

'Let the whispering start in three, two, one..' And right on cue, the class started murmuring. 

"Quite class! Pay attention." The teacher said. I sighed and looked out the window, sitting my chin on my palm. 

'Nice and boring. Just how I like it.' I thought sarcastically. I started daydreaming about fire breathing dinosaurs and if they would qualify as dragons, when I heard someone sit next to me. I looked over, ready to tell who ever it was to sit somewhere else, but saw it was Tweek. 

"Tweek! What's up dude?" I asked. He looked at me, and smiled. 

"H-Hey Craig!" He said. I looked at his face, and furrowed my eyebrows. 

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head. 

"Really? If that's the case, why is there a band-aid on your cheek? And why is your other cheek scratched? And why is there a purple spot right up under your eye?" I asked him. He tensed. 

"I-I fell! Down the steps...t-that's why." He said. I looked skeptically at him, and nodded hesitantly. 

"Alright..." I said. 

"How's y-your first d-day so far." He asked. I shrugged. 

"Boring as hell. But at least we share a class. It would've sucked if I didn't share a class with a friend." I said. He nodded. 

"Let me see your schedule." I said. He handed me his schedule and I looked it over. 

"Cool. We have all classes together after this." I said, smiling. I handed his schedule back. 

"T-That's great!" He said happily, though I could hear some other emotion in his voice. 

"Alright class, I'm handing out the papers for your project. You'll be working with your seat partners. If you're two boys, or two girls it doesn't matter. I just want you both to make sure you do a good job and fill out this paper." The teacher, Mrs. Addams, said, handing out papers. When she got to us, I grabbed the paper and put it in between me and Tweek. 

"Baby project? What the-" I was cut off by Tweek. 

"Oh my God! We get to do a baby project!" He said excitedly. I raised an eyebrow. 

"You actually want to do this?" I asked. He nodded. 

"Yeah! I always wanted to try this project!" He said, smiling. 

"W-Wait...we're both b-boys. Y-You can f-find a girl to w-work with if y-you're uncomfortable w-working w-with m-me." He said lowly, looking apologetic. I shook my head. 

"I can't. The teacher said to work with your seat partner, even if it's another boy. Plus, it's not that bad since its you." I said shrugging. 

"R-Really?" He asked, his cheeks turning pink. I nodded. 

"Yeah. I'd rather work with someone I know than with a complete stranger. It's no big deal." I said dismissively. 

"O-Ok!" He said. 

"Alright class. First, I want you to establish who's going to be the dad and who's going to be the mom. Then I want you to pick a child from up here." She said. I looked at Tweek. 

"You're the mom." I said quickly. He looked at me, shocked. 

"W-What? Why a-am I the m-mom?" He asked. I shrugged. 

"Cause. You could pass for a chick. That and I don't want to be a mom." I said. He huffed. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make the perfect mom. Now lets go and pick a kid." I said, standing up. He sighed, but followed me up to the teachers desk. 

"Names?" The teacher asked. 

"Craig, and Tweek." I said. She wrote down our names. 

"And I'm assuming Craig's the dad?" She said, smiling. I nodded. 

"Yup." She nodded and wrote that down. 

"Ok, now you two pick a child and name it, then tell me so I can write it down." She said. We nodded and went to pick a kid. 

"Ohh! Craig, lets get this one!" Tweek said from next to me. He pointed at one that had on a blue and yellow onesie. I'm guessing its a boy. 

"Sure." I said, he picked it up and held it gently. 

"What s-should we name him?" He asked. He looked up at me, and I felt something in my stomach. 

'What the hell? Why does my stomach feel weird?' I thought. I brushed the feeling aside, blaming it on hunger. 

"How about Syrus? Or Jaden? I like both." I said, thinking about Yugioh GX. I love that show. 

"R-Really Craig?" He asked, giving me a disapproving look. 

"We're not n-naming our kid after someone f-from a t.v show." He said. I sighed. 

"Why not? That show was awesome!" I said. 

"I know t-that, but really?" He asked. I nodded. 

"Hell yeah! Come on, Jaden is a kick ass name." I said. He sighed. 

"Alright. We c-can name him Jaden." He said. 

"Yes!" I said. We walked to the teacher and gave her our child's name, then went to sit down. When everyone was done, the teacher stood up to speak. 

"Alright everyone. Everything you need to know is on the paper I gave you. If you have any questions, please come and ask me." She said, then the bell rang. 

"Alright. Good luck everyone!" She said, then we all left. 

"You have lunch next right?" I asked Tweek. He looked up from the baby and nodded. 

"Y-Yeah. But I h-have to stop by my l-locker first." He said. 

"Oh. I'll walk with you if you want." I offered. He shook his head. 

"No! I-I mean...it's ok." He stuttered nervously. 

"H-Here. Take Jaden w-with you." He said, handing him to me. I nodded. 

"Alright..." I said skeptically. I walked to the lunch room, and got my lunch. 

"You know what...fuck this." I mumbled, and put the kid in my backpack. What? It's not like it's real. And it's hard to carry a tray with a kid in your hands.   
I found an empty table and sat down, eating my food. A few minutes later, Tweek sat in front of me. 

"Hey..." I said. He looked at me. 

"Hey. W-Where's Jaden?" He replied. 

"Uhh...about that." I said. Will he be mad if I tell him he's in my backpack? 

"What?" He asked. 

"He may or may not be in my backpack?" I said...well more like asked. 

"He what?! Craig! Take him out!" He said. 

"Ok, ok!" I said, taking the kid out of my backpack and handing him to Tweek. 

"Oh my God Craig! Do you not know how to take care of a child?" He asked. I thought about it. 

"Well not really. I mean I have a little sister and I changed her diaper once, but I don't really know anything else." I said, shrugging. 

"Anyway. Why aren't you eating?" I asked. 

"I-Im not hungry." He said quickly. 

"Are you sure?" I asked him. He nodded a little. 

"You're lying." I deadpanned. He shook his head. 

"N-No I'm not." He said. I looked at him with a serious expression. 

"We can't build this relationship off of lies. Think about Jaden. That's showing him it's ok to lie." I said. 

"W-What-" I cut him off when I started laughing. 

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to fuck with you." I said, waving my hand. I looked up at him. 

"Y-You're mean C-Craig." He said, clearly flustered. 

"I know. But seriously. At least eat this apple. We have gym next so you should eat something." I said, handing him my apple. He looked at it skeptically. 

"Just take it." I said. He sighed and took the apple, eating it. 

"See? That wasn't hard." I said. We talked about the classes we didn't share, and by the time we finished, the bell rang. 

"Well, lets get going." I said, standing up, and throwing my trash away. Tweek stood up, and followed me out of the lunch room and into the hall. 

"What about Jaden?" Tweek asked. I thought about it. I really don't wanna be bothered during gym. Not to mention it'll be hard to keep up with him. I took out the paper the teacher gave us and looked it over. 

'There's gotta be something here...' I thought. 

"Oh, says here we can drop him off with the teacher for one period a day. Huh. Lets do that." I said, putting the paper up. 

"A-Alright." He said. We walked to our Biology teacher and dropped of Jaden. There was at least 3 other kids there, so Tweek didn't feel bad about leaving him. After that, we went to the locker rooms and changed then waited in the gym. 

"Craig, I didn't know your ears were pierced." Tweek said, in surprise. I nodded. 

"Yeah. I got my cartilage pierced on my right ear too." I said, lifting up my hair and showing him the piercing. 

"Wow...y-you look s-so cool." He said, awestruck. I chuckled. 

"It's not really that special." I said. 

"Yeah, but you don't always see boys with ear piercings around here." He said. 

"Well if you wanna see something really rare, you should see my eyes." I said. 

"W-What do your eyes do?" He asked. I was about to talk when the teacher came out. 

"You'll see." I said. The teacher got our attention and started speaking. 

"Alright class. For those of you that don't know me, I'm Mr. Smith, the gym teacher." He started. 

"Ok, first things first, lets start with some warm-ups alright." He said, and we started. We finished after 10 minutes. 

"Ok. Next, three laps around the gym. Run two, and walk the last one." He said. The class groaned but we still did the laps. 

'I wonder if Tweek will be creeped out when he sees my eyes and I tell him...hell I wonder what the class and teacher will say. I know my mom told the school, but I don't know if all my teachers know yet.' I thought, running my second lap. 

'It changed. I know it.' I thought, walking my last lap. When I stopped, Tweek came up beside me. 

"Craig, you're not tired?" He asked me, panting. 

'Here goes.' I thought. I turned around and looked at him. 

"A little bit. Not much." I said. He gasped. 

"W-What happened t-to your e-eyes?" He asked. 

"They changed colors. They do that." I said, shrugging. 

"T-They're..t-they're.." He started. 

"Golden. Or more like a yellow gold actually, but whatever." I said. He nodded. 

"I-Is that the o-only color t-they turn?" He asked. I shook my head. 

"Nah. They turn this color when my body temperature gets high, and they turn red when I'm pissed. Like pissed enough to fight." I said nonchalantly. He looked at me, still in shock. 

"T-That's so....so....COOL! Y-You're awesome!" He said. I looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. 

"Yeah!" He said, smiling. 

"Boys. Come on, we're about to start the dodgeball game." The teacher said. We turned around, and nodded. 

"Alright." I said, looking at him. His eyes widened slightly. I heard a gasp, and looked at the kids that were behind him. I sighed. 

'Great. Just. Fucking. Great.' I thought. 

"Ask your boss, or principal whatever you wanna call him, about my eyes." I said, looking at the teacher. He nodded. I looked at the other kids and glared. 

"The fuck are you lookin at." I asked. They all shook there heads and looked somewhere else. 

"Well lets start the game." The teacher said, and we started our game. About three rounds later, the class ended.   
After we changed, me and Tweek went to get Jaden and headed to our last class, which was art. We just ended up sketching for some project we're supposed to be starting. After that class ended, school was over, and I was walking home with Tweek. 

"It says we should get stuff for the baby." I said, reading the paper. 

"Like w-what?" He asked. I shrugged. 

"Dunno. Lets just get clothes or something." I said. He nodded. 

"Well, l-let me drop my s-stuff of at home." He said. I nodded, and we walked to his house. 

"L-Let me take y-your stuff upstairs." He said. I nodded, taking off my backpack. He handed me Jaden and went to put our stuff in his house. A couple of minutes later, he came back down. 

"Alright. Lets go." He said. I nodded, and we headed to the mall. It's weird that almost everything is in walking distance, but it's also convenient.   
When we finished shopping, we went back to Tweeks house. 

"U-Uhh...y-you can c-come in....if y-you want." He asked. I shrugged. 

"Sure, why not." I said, following him into his house. We walked past his living room, and to the kitchen. 

"H-Hey mom, dad." He greeted. They turned around. 

"Hey honey! Who's your friend?" His mom asked, looking at me. 

"He's my friend." Tweek started. I stepped forward, and introduced myself. 

"I'm Craig Tucker." I said, holding out my hand. His mom took it, shaking my hand, and smiled. 

"Oh, he's so nice!" She said. I smiled. 

"Is he the one Molly's always talking about?" His dad asked. 

"Y-Yeah..." Tweek said. 

"She's right, you two are cute together!" His mom said. 

"Mom! W-Where only friends!" Tweek said. 

"Is that a baby? You two have a baby?" His dad asked. 

"Y-Yes...it's j-just a project and we're g-going upstairs n-now, bye." Tweek said, grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs. 

"I'll bring you two some snacks!" His mom shouted. He ignored her and walked into his room, still dragging me, and closed his door. 

"Ugh! W-Why are they so embarrassing!" Tweek said, sitting on his bed. 

"They weren't that bad." I said, sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed. 

"N-Not that bad? Are you kidding me?!" He said, flustered. 

"It's ok Tweek, calm down." I said, chuckling. I looked at him and saw him looking at me with wide eyes. 

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked. He shook his head. 

"N-No. Y-Your eyes..." He said. I looked at him confusedly. 

"What about them?" I asked. 

"T-They're blue..." He said. I nodded. 

"Yeah, I know. They're dark blue." I said, not getting what he was trying to say. 

"N-No, they're l-light blue. Like a sky blue." He said. My eyes widened. 

"What? Seriously?" I asked. He nodded. I stood up and went to the mirror he had on his wall, and looked at my eyes. 

'Oh my God...' I thought. They really are light blue. 

"Oh shit...ohhh shit." I said, sitting on the floor, I took of my hat, and ruffled my hair. 

"C-Craig? What's wrong?" Tweek asked me. 

"I don't know! This hasn't happened to me before. The doctor didn't say anything about another color." I said, my face in my hands. Tweek sat next to me. 

"W-Well...does you're mom know? Maybe you s-should call her?" He suggested. I nodded and took my phone out, calling my mom. 

"Hello?" I heard my mom. 

"Mom! I have a question to ask you." I said. 

"Alright, but where are you?" She asked. I sighed. 

"I'm at Tweeks house. Now can I ask my question?" I asked. 

"Sure, sure. What is it?" She asked. 

"Ok, so you know about my eyes and stuff right? Did the doctor tell you anything about another color besides the gold and the red?" I asked. She hummed in thought. 

"Well...what color did they turn?" She asked. 

"Light blue. Like a sky blue." I told her. 

"Uh-huh. When did it change?" She asked. 

"I don't know. I was talking to Tweek and then I laughed, then he told me my eyes changed." I said. 

"Hmm...alright." She said. 

"Do you know? Why'd it change?" I asked. 

"Yes, but...it's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine." She said. I groaned. 

"Mooomm. Tell me!" I said. 

"It's nothing, really! Lets just say it's when...your genuinely happy...or something like that." She mumbled the last part. 

"I got to go. I have to get some groceries. I'll take you to the doctor if it keeps up, ok?" She said. I sighed. 

"Alright. Thanks. Bye." I said. She said bye and I hung up. 

"W-What'd she say? A-Are you gonna be o-ok?" Tweek asked me. I nodded. 

"Yeah. She said its nothing to worry about, and that it just means I'm genuinely happy or something. If it keeps happening she said she'll take me to the doctor." I said. 

"O-Oh. I h-hope you're gonna be ok." He said. I nodded, sighing. 

"Yeah. Hey, are they still blue?" I asked, looking at him. 

"A little bit, b-but it looks like it's going d-down." He said. I nodded. 

"Alright. Well, lets see what the clothes look like on the baby." I said. He nodded and picked Jaden up, and I grabbed his clothes we bought. We tried the clothes on him, and when we were done we just talked and ate the snacks his mom brought until it was time for me to go. 

"Are you gonna keep Jaden tonight?" I asked Tweek. He nodded. 

"Y-Yeah." He said. 

"Alright. I'll take him tomorrow then." I said, standing up. 

"Ok." He said, standing up too. He walked with me downstairs and stopped at the door. 

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I said. He nodded, smiling. 

"Ok. Bye." He said. I smiled back. 

"Y-Your eyes..." He said. 

"What? Oh, they changed again?" I asked. He nodded. 

"Uggh. This blows!" I groaned. He patted my back. 

"I-It'll be ok." He said, smiling reassuringly. I sighed. 

"Yeah. I hope so. Bye." I said. He nodded, and I left.  
When I got home, I ate dinner and went to bed. Today was a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The next day of school went by fast and the next thing I knew, I was walking home with Tweek again. 

"Lets go to my house today." I said. 

"W-What? R-Really?" He asked me. I nodded. 

"We have a kid now, I think we're past the meeting parents phase." I said nonchalantly. Why do I have no problem joking like that with him?

"S-Stop joking! I'm seriously nervous here!" He said. I looked at him, and saw how nervous he really was. 

'Wow...he really is nervous.' I thought. 

"Ok, ok. Just calm down, you'll be fine." I said, patting his back. He sighed. 

"W-What if they d-don't like me?" He asked when we stood outside my door. I shrugged. 

"Then they can suck it, cause I don't give a fuck who or what they like." I said. I pulled out my key and unlocked my door, walking in with Tweek following me. 

"Craig? Is that you?" My mom asked, coming out of the kitchen. 

"Yeah mom." I said, walking up to her. 

"Who's this? You're friend?" She asked. I nodded. 

"Yeah. Tweek, mom, mom, Tweek. Introductions over." I said. She held her hand out for Tweek to shake, and he did, though that's kinda hard to do with a baby in your hands. 

"Here, let me hold Jaden." I said. He nodded and passed him to me. 

"Oh Tweek, I've heard so much about you! Craig always talks about you-" I stopped her. 

"Stop talking nonsense!" I said. 

"It's true though. And are you two doing a baby project together?" She asked. I nodded. 

"Yeah." I said. 

"Let me guess, Craig made you the mom didn't he Tweek?" She asked knowingly. He nodded. 

"Oh, don't hold it against him. He can't help it, you really are as pretty as he sa-" I cut her off. 

"Mom! Stop! For the love of God and all things holy, do NOT finish that sentence. EVER!" I said. She smiled. 

"Isn't he cute when he's flustered?" My mom asked Tweek, giggling. 

"U-Uhh-" I stopped Tweek. 

"Don't answer that. And I'm not flustered!" I said. Then my sister walked in. 

'Here we go.' I thought, sighing. 

"Craig! Is that your friend Tweek? He really is as cute as yo-" I cut her off. 

"Stop it!" I said loudly. 

"You two have a baby?" She asked. My mom nodded. 

"Yeah, they're doing a project. Isn't it adorable?" She asked. My sister nodded. 

"Yeah! They're so cu-" I stopped her. 

"Shut up you little demon!" I yelled. 

"Craig, don't yell at your sister like that." My mom said. I looked at her. 

"Mom! You KNOW she's evil!" I said. 

"Hi Tweek! I'm Ruby, Craig's sister." Ruby walked up to Tweek and tried to shake his hand, but I pulled him away from her. 

"Don't touch the spawn of the devil. She'll contaminate you." I said. 

"Craig, you don't have to keep him all to yourself. You can-" She stopped when I spoke. 

"Hold Jaden Tweek." I said, handing him over to Tweek. I walked up to my sister and pinched her cheeks. 

"Ow! Let go Craig!" She shouted. 

"Nope! Maybe you should shut up when I tell you to!" I yelled, still pinching her cheeks. 

"Craig, let her go!" My mom said, pulling us apart. 

"Whatever. Come on Tweek, we're going to my room." I said. He nodded, and followed me. 

"I'll bring you two some snacks!" My mom said. 

"Fine." I grumbled. She walked into the kitchen to make them.

"You can-" Ruby started, but I cut her off. 

"YOU, can shut the fuck up." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me and I flipped her off. I turned around and walked up to my room, Tweek following me. When we got in my room, I walked to the middle of the floor and laid down face first. 

"Uuuugggghhhh." I groaned into the carpeted floor. Why are family members so damn aggravating? 

"Craig? Are you ok?" Tweek asked me. I put my thumb in the air, telling him I'm fine. 

"You can sit on my bed. Or lay, I don't care. Make yourself comfortable." I said. I heard him walk over and sit on my bed, and I sighed. I'm really upset right now. 

'My temperature is higher than normal. Greeeaaat.' I thought. My eyes are for sure gold right now.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed my moms number. Yeah, she's downstairs, but that doesn't mean I feel like getting up. Lazy, I know. But I also don't give a fuck. 

"Who're you calling?" Tweek asked. 

"Mom." I said, looking over at him. 

"Oh.." He said, nodding. I nodded back and called my mom. 

"Yes?" She said. 

"Mom. I need ice. Can you bring it up with the snacks?" I asked her. 

"Mhm. Your temp went up?" She asked. 

"Yeah." I said. 

"You should calm down more." She said. 

"I am calm. It's just that I was getting aggravated. I couldn't help it." I said. She hummed. 

"Alright. Well I'm bring it up now." She said. 

"K, thanks." I said. She 'Mhmm'ed' and I hung up. About a minute later she came in the room with the snacks and a small bowl of ice. 

"T-Thank you, Mrs. Tucker." Tweek said. 

"Thanks mom." I said, grabbing the bowl of ice and resuming my position on the floor. I ate some of the ice, and felt myself cooling down. 

"Craig, you know I have the medicine for your eyes." She said. I shook my head. 

"I'm fine. You remember what happened last time I took that shit. I'm not doing it." I said. 

"But what if that doesn't happen again?" She asked. 

"Then I still won't take it. I don't want to become dependent on some drug, mom. I'll be fine." I told her reassuringly. She sighed. 

"Ok, ok. If you change your mind, let me know and you can try taking it again." She said. I nodded, and she left, closing the door behind her. 

"Umm...Craig?" I heard Tweek from my bed. I looked over and saw him sitting Indian style. 

"Yeah?" I asked, eating more of my ice. 

"Uhh...c-can I ask..." He started. I sighed, knowing what he was talking about. 

"You wanna know what happened that made me not take my medicine anymore?" I asked. He nodded hesitantly. 

"I'll tell you." I said, eating the rest of my ice. He nodded again. 

"It almost made me kill myself." I said. He looked at me shocked. 

"W-What happened?" He asked. 

"I almost jumped out of a three story window at one of my schools." I said, picking up a cookie from our tray of snacks. 

"H-How did it happen?" He asked me. 

"You know how some medications say some side effects may be suicidal thoughts or tendencies?" I asked him. He nodded. 

"Well I ended up with both and tried to kill myself." I said. 

"What w-was wrong with the m-medicine?" He asked me. 

"Well my condition is rare, and the hospital I went to couldn't really find the right medication to prescribe me, so they ended up with some prototype bullshit that damn near killed me." I said. 

"S-So that's why you won't take it." Tweek said, nodding in understanding. 

"Yeah. I don't ever want to experience that shit again. I wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy....well it kinda depends on which enemy we're talking about though." I mumbled the last part. 

'If its the ones that prescribed me that shit, I'll gladly wish it upon them. Fucking idiots...I wish I could've kicked their asses.' I thought angrily. Thinking about that made me remember how bad I wanted to fuck them up. The doctors, or whoever the hell put me through that shit. 

"C-Craig, y-you're eyes are turning red." Tweek said quickly. 

"I thought as much. I reeaally need to do something illegal right now." I said, laying face first in my carpet again. 

"D-Don't! That's bad!" Tweek said. 

"My mom'll let me do it." I said. He shook his head. 

"Doubt it." He said. I stood up and opened my door. 

"Mom! Can I go and graffiti someone's house?" I shouted downstairs to her. 

"No!" She shouted back. 

"What about someone's car?" I asked. 

"No!" She said. 

"The side of a building?" I asked again. 

"Craig, no! I don't want to have to go to the police station again!" She said. I groaned. 

"Fiinnee." I drawled, then closed my door, and laid on my floor again. 

"I told you." Tweek said. 

"Boooo." I said, pouting. He giggled. 

"You're really silly Craig." He said, smiling at me. 

"Thanks, I get that a lot. Wanna play some video games?" I asked. He nodded, so I set up the game, and handed him a controller. We played until it was time for him to go home. 

"I should leave. My mom just texted me." He said, looking at his phone. I nodded. 

"Ok. I'll walk you down." I said. He nodded and we both stood up, and walked downstairs. 

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said. He nodded. 

"Ok. Bye." He said, then left.   
After that, I ate dinner, then went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

About a half a month later, and schools gotten a little better. I made two other friends who's names are Token and Clyde. I also met a group of kids. Their names were Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman. I don't like Cartman. He's a fat ass douchbag, and I can't stand him. The rest of his friends are pretty cool I guess. I still hang out with Tweek, but since the baby project ended, he's been a bit distant. 

'I'll invite him to my house today...maybe he'll-' My train of thought was cut off when Clyde spoke. 

"Craig? What's up bro?" He asked. 

"What?" I asked. He sighed.

"You just stopped eating your food and stared at it. What's up?" He asked. I shrugged. 

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something." I said, drinking from my water bottle. 

"You mean someone. You were thinking about Tweek weren't you?" Token asked, smirking. 

"And if I said I was?" I said, squinting my eyes. He raised his hands in mock surrender. 

"You were? Why?" Clyde asked. I felt like there was an underlying tone in there, but I ignored it. 

"Cause, I just was." I said. 

"You've been doing that a lot lately." Token pointed out, Clyde nodding in agreement. 

"So?" I questioned, drinking my water. 

"Do you miss him?" Clyde asked, causing me to spit my water out. 

"What the hell!?" I asked him, wiping my face. 

"What? It's a legitimate question. Do you?" He asked. 

"No, I don't...I just...I uhh.." Token stopped me. 

"You what? Miss him? You can say it." He said. I sighed. 

"Ok, yeah, I guess I do. He was my first friend when I moved here and we were close. Forgive me if I find it weird that we're not talking as much anymore and I wanna think of ways to fix it. Geez." I said. 

"Calm down Craig. No need to get worked up about it." Clyde said. 

"How can I not get worked up? How the fuck is that going to work!?" I asked, my tone rising. 

"Dude, dude. Calm down. It's not like you guys aren't friends anymore. It'll be fine." Token said. I sighed. 

"Yeah, I hope so." I said. 

"You like, like him don't you?" Clyde asked, smirking. My eyes widened and I picked up Tokens water bottle and threw it at him. 

"Ow, dude! What the hell!?" He said, rubbing the side of his face that the bottle hit. 

"What the fuck are you saying? I don't 'like, like' him you idiot! He's just a friend." I said. 

"It's ok if you like him." Token said. 

"Yeah, I'm sure it is. To bad I DON'T." I said. The bell rang and I grabbed my tray, standing up. 

"I'm leaving." I said. 

"He's in a rush cause he gets to see Tweek this period." Clyde said to Token. 

"Clyde if you say something like that again, I swear to God I'm gonna pop you." I said, glaring at him. I turned around and left, throwing my tray away before leaving. 

'They don't know what they're talking about.' I thought, walking to the locker rooms, changing and waiting in the gym. I saw Tweek walk in and decided to go talk to him. 

"Tweek!" I said, tapping his back. 

"GAHH!" He shouted, turning around. 

"D-Damnit Craig! I t-told you not to d-do that!" He said, hitting my shoulder lightly. 

"Sorry. I told you I can't resist doing that!" I said, chuckling. 

"You're so mean..." He said, pouting. My stomach felt weird when he did that. I shook off the feeling. 

"Hey, do you want to come over after school?" I asked. He nodded. 

"Sure." He said, smiling. I smiled back, and felt a tingling sensation in the back of my head. 

"My eyes changed, didn't they?" I asked. He nodded. Yup, I knew it. I get that feeling in the back of my head when my eyes change. 

"I-I like it. It's a pretty blue." He said, smiling. When he said that, I got that feeling in my stomach again. 

"Oh, thanks." I said. He nodded.   
After that, class started and ended pretty fast. Our last period ended fast too, and we were walking down the hall, on our way out of school.   
On our way to my house, my phone vibrated, so I checked it and saw I had a text from my mom that said she'd be home late because she was taking Ruby somewhere. 

'Huh. Guess it'll just be me and Tweek then.' I thought. When we got to my house, I opened the door, and saw a pair of shoes at the door. 

'Shit. He's here.' I thought. 

"On second thought, lets go somewhere else." I said, looking at Tweek. 

"W-Why? We're here already." He said, confusedly. 

"Cause-" I was cut off when someone spoke. 

"Craig, who's your friend?" I looked up to see Ron standing there, a beer in his hand. 

"None of your goddamn business." I said, grabbing Tweek and walking up to my room, and closing the door. 

"Who was t-that?" Tweek asked. 

"My moms boyfriend. I hate him with the fiery, burning passion of one thousand suns." I said. It's true. 

"Oh." He said. 

"We should leave." I told him. He shook his head. 

"No, I wanna s-stay." He said, laying on my bed. I chuckled. 

"Alright. I'm gonna go and get some snacks. Don't leave my room." I said. He nodded, and I left, closing my door and heading downstairs. I thought I saw something go up the stairs, but when I turned around I didn't see anything. 

'Probably wasn't anything.' I thought. I went in the kitchen and grabbed two drinks and a big bag of chips, then went back to my room.   
When I opened the door, I saw something that completely shocked the shit out of me. 

Ron. 

Was in my room. Not just in my room, but sitting on my bed. Not just sitting on my bed, but touching Tweek. He had his hand on his thigh, and was smiling at him. Tweek looked uncomfortable and tried to push his hand away, but he just put it back. 

"Craig doesn't have to know..." He said to him. 

"W-What..." Tweek started to say. Ron rubbed his thigh, which made me beyond pissed.   
I dropped the stuff I was holding, and went up to Ron, grabbing him by the back of his neck, and dragging him out of my room, and closing the door behind me. Well, more like slammed. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked him. Before he could say anything, I punched him in the face. 

"You went into my room. You sat on my bed. You TOUCHED my friend." I punched him repeatedly while saying that. 

"Who told you to do ANY of that? Huh?" I said, throwing him on the ground, and kicking him. 

"Don't EVER go in my room! I'll put you in a fucking body bag!" I yelled. I picked him up and threw him down the steps. Its not a big deal. It's not that many steps anyway.   
I walked down the steps, jumping over his body. I squatted beside him. 

"Don't EVER touch ANYTHING that has to do with me. If I bring it in this house, you don't touch it. That goes for people to!" I said, punching him again. 

"Touch him again and see what happens. I'll kill you. With my own hands, and GLADLY go to jail for it." I stood up and kicked him in the ribs. 

"I want to murder you SO fuckin' bad right now. I SWEAR to you the only thing keeping you alive is my mom. If she dumps you, you better run cause if I find you, you're DEAD." I spat. I turned around and walked back up the steps, and closed my room door. 

"I should've killed him." I mumbled, looking at Tweek. 

"Tweek, I'm sorry. It's my fault, I should've-" He stopped me. 

"N-No, it's m-my f-fault! I i-insisted we s-stay. S-Sorry." He said apologetically. I shook my head and sat next to him. 

"Don't be sorry! You're the victim here. I'm sorry that happened." I said.

"B-But-" I cut him off. 

"It's not you're fault Tweek." I told him seriously. He nodded hesitantly, then there was a few seconds of silence. 

"Y-You know...you looked really cool with red eyes." He mumbled. I laughed. 

"Really? When I'm in like, killer mode?" I asked. He nodded. 

"I-Is he going to be alright?" He asked. 

"I don't give a shit. I wouldn't care if he died right now." I said. 

"Craig...t-that's a bit mean." He said. 

"How so? He didn't give a shit when he came in here and touched you. He fucking TOUCHED you Tweek. AND he sat on my bed. In MY room. I don't CARE what happens to him." I said. I glanced over at Tweek, and saw his face was red. 

"Are you ok? You're face is red." I said, looking at him in concern. He looked down, and nodded. 

"Y-Yeah. I-Im fine. No ones e-ever r-really showed t-that much concern f-for me." He said, playing with his fingers. 

'He's so cute...wait, what?' I thought. What the? I don't think he's cute. Right? 

"Really?" I asked him. He nodded. 

"I m-mean, my parents show concern for me sometimes...b-but it feels d-different when i-it comes from you. N-Not bad different though! I mean-" I stopped him. 

"Ok, I get it." I said, chuckling. 

"S-Sorry." He said. I shook my head, then sighed. 

"It's fine. If you really want to know if he'll be ok, he will. I mean I broke his nose...and like two of his ribs, but I'll just tell my mom he fell down the steps cause he's drunk." I said, shrugging. He nodded. 

"A-Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"Of course. I may have a broken knuckle or two...maybe three, but I'll be fine." I said. He looked at my hand, and gasped when he saw blood. 

"Craig! That doesn't look f-fine!" He said worriedly. I shook my head. 

"I'm fine, most of the blood is his anyway. Plus, I've had worse so-" He stopped me. 

"Where's your first aid kit?" He asked, standing up. I pointed in the direction of my bathroom. 

"Medicine cabinet." I said. He walked into the bathroom. I heard water running then the cabinet open and close. He came out and sat next to me. 

"Hand." He said, and I gave him my hand. He examined it, then grabbed the wet towel he had, and cleaned the blood off. When he cleaned the blood off, he put some antibiotic on the cuts, then wrapped it with gauze. 

"Ow!" I hissed in pain when he wrapped it. 

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. 

"It's fine." I said. When he finished, he put the stuff back and sat next to me again. 

"Thanks Tweek." I said. 

"You're welcome." He said. 

"Where did you learn to bandage wounds?" I asked him. 

"Uhh...my mom." He said quickly. I was a bit skeptical, but nodded anyway. Then we talked for a while. 

"You know, I thought something was wrong." I said, laying back. 

"With what?" He asked. I looked at him. 

"With us." I said. His eyes widened a little. 

"W-What? U-Us?" He asked. I nodded. 

"Yeah. We weren't talking like we used to, so I thought something was wrong." I said. 

"O-Oh. I'm sorry about that." He said sadly. 

"It's ok. I thought you dumped me. You wouldn't dump me right?" I asked, jokingly. 

"C-Craig!" He said. 

"What? I'm serious. I wouldn't dump you." I said, having to much fun messing with him. 

"Craig, stop joking." He said. I laughed. 

"Ohhh you know me to well." I said, smiling. He laughed. 

"Why are you s-so silly?" He asked. I shrugged. 

"I don't know. I'm like this when you're around." I found myself saying seriously. 

"A-Are you saying I make you silly?" He asked. I nodded. 

"Oh so very silly." I said. He giggled, and I felt my stomach do a flip. 

'He's so cute...I love-' Tweek interrupted my train of thought. 

"Craig. Y-Your eyes are...pink." He said. I sat up. 

"What!?" I asked. I ran to my bathroom and looked and sure enough, my eyes were pink. Or a magenta. Whatever, they were a shade of pink! 

'Not only that, but was I about to say I love-' I stopped my thoughts. 

"Shhhit." I said, walking out of the bathroom, and sitting on my bed again. 

"Are you ok?" Tweek asked. I sighed. 

"I guess. This just means I'll be going to the doctor again." I said. 

"Oh...I'm s-sure it'll be fine." He said, smiling reassuringly. I nodded. 

"I hope so. Pink is so not my color." I said, joking. He giggled, and I smiled. I like his laugh. 

"Craig, what happened to-" My mom started, walking into my room, but stopped when she saw me and Tweek. I looked at her. 

"What?" I questioned her sudden silence, then remembered my eyes were pink. 

"Craig..." She started. I jumped up. 

"Mom, get out! You're supposed to knock!" I said, pushing her out the room lightly, and closing and locking the door. 

"Craig! This is the second time, what happened?!" She asked on the other side of the door. 

"Nothing! I was just talking with Tweek, ok? It's nothing." I said. 

"Craig, it's something! I'm taking you to the doctor!" She said. 

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine. Alright bye, get away from the door." I said. 

"Craig, are you saying that cause you have Tweek in there?" I heard my sister. 

"Shut up satan!" I yelled. 

"You could've just said yes. I know he's in there and that you w-" I cut her off. 

"SHUT UP before I preform an exorcism on you satan!" I shouted. 

"Mom, take your child and leave please." I said. I heard her sigh. 

"Alright. But we're talking about this later." She said. 

"Yeah, thats fine too." I mumbled, walking back to my bed. 

"Y-Your family is so...energetic." Tweek said. I shook my head. 

"Nah, they're just annoying as hell." I said. He laughed. 

"They're not t-that bad." He said. 

"Are you shitting me? They're worse than bad. They're awful!" I said. He covered his mouth, laughing. 

"Y-You're really funny Craig." He said, smiling. 

"So I've been told." I said, smiling back. I felt the distinct tingling in the back of my head, and knew my eyes were pink. 

"Craig..." Tweek started. 

"I know. They're pink. It's fine, it's not bothering me." I said. He nodded. 

We played video games for a while, but stopped cause it was to hard since I technically only have one good hand at the moment. We ended up just talking and reading some of my comic books. When Tweek had to leave, I walked him down and watched him leave. When he was gone, I closed the door and turned around, heading back upstairs. Well, until my mom stopped me. 

"Craig. Come here." She said from the living room. I sighed and walked in there. 

"Have a seat." She said. I sat down on the couch. 

"Yesss?" I drawled. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

"To what? Ron? My hand? My eyes? Which one?" I asked. 

"All of them." She said. I nodded. 

"Alright. Ron fell down the steps cause he's, obviously, drunk. I broke like two knuckles, and my eyes are pink cause....I don't know." I said. 

"Ok, and how did you break your knuckles?" She asked. 

"Uhh...I punched the wall." I said. She raised an eyebrow. 

"What? I was pissed. You know things happen." I said. 

"Mhm. Ok, about your eyes." She started. 

"I know, I know. This is the second time they've changed into some random color." I said, sitting back. 

"Yes. In about a month, you're eyes have changed. You know we're going to the doctor right?" She asked. 

"But mom, it's probably nothing! They told me it was nothing bad when we went the first time, so who's to say its something wrong now?" I asked. 

"Yes, but I'm still taking you. They didn't tell me about pink being a color that you're eyes could change into when you were younger." She said. I squinted my eyes. 

"So they told you the colors the could change into? Did you know about the blue?" I asked her. 

"Craig.." I stopped her. 

"No mom. I think I'm old enough to know about this. Did you know about the blue?" I asked her again. She sighed. 

"Yes, I knew. But I wasn't sure, so I took you to the doctor to confirm it." She said. 

"Confirm what? Why did they turn blue? You didn't lie to me did you?" I asked her. 

"No, I didn't lie. It really is from you being genuinely happy, but it also means...well..that you like the existence of someone." She said the last part quickly. 

"Mom. You could've just said it means that I like someone." I deadpanned. 

"Ok, I'll wait for that to set in." She said, crossing her arms. I looked at her, confused. 

"What are you-" I stopped when I put together what she said. I jumped up. 

"Mom. I don't like him like that." I said. 

"Craig, you c-" I stopped her.

"NO. I don't like him like that! We're just friends!" I said defiantly. She sighed. 

"Alright. Denial is the first step to acceptance honey." She said, standing up. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. 

"Exactly what it sounds like." She said, walking into the kitchen. And now we see where I get my attitude from. 

"Ok then..." I mumbled, sitting back down on the couch, and turning on the t.v.   
About an hour later, we were eating and my mom asked Ron what happened. 

'She must be checking to see if his story matches.' I thought, eating my baked fish. 

"So what happened Ron?" She asked. I looked up at him. 

"Yeah Ron. What happened?" I asked. 

"Uhh...I fell down. The stairs. I was drinking a bit, sorry honey." He said. I sighed. 

"I think I'm finished. I'm going to bed." I said, standing up. My mom nodded. 

"Ok then." She said. I put my dishes in the sink, and walked back into the dining room. 

"Good night." I said, leaving when they said good night back. I poked my head back in the room to say something though.

"Oh, and Ron? Be more careful next time, 'kay?" I said. He nodded, fear in his eyes, and I smiled. I left and went to my room, turning off the lights and going to bed. 

'My bed smells like Tweek.' I thought. I felt that tingling in the back of my head, and sighed. 

'I don't like Tweek like that. We're just friends.' I thought. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep, not wanting to go to the doctor tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day, my mom woke me up early and told me that she made a doctors appointment for 11:30...or was it 12:30? I don't know, something like that. It's hard to recall things when you're half asleep, even if you were just told 30 seconds ago. 

"Craig?" My mom called me. 

"I heard you. Can I not go to school today then? You know doctor visits wipe me out." I asked her, still sleepy. 

"I know. Yeah, you can stay. Go ahead and get your rest. I'll wake you up when it's time to go." She said. 

"Ok. Thanks." I drawled. She closed the door and I looked at the clock on my nightstand. 

'7:00. I can get about 4 hours of sleep then. She'll probably wake me up at 11:00.' I thought. I closed my eyes, falling into dreamland again. 

*4 hours later* 

"Craig. It's time to get up and get ready." I heard my mom. I groaned, but sat up anyway. 

"Ok...I'm up." I said, standing and stretching. She left, and I went into my bathroom to take a shower. When I was finished in the bathroom and I put my clothes on, I went downstairs and ate cereal while watching some cartoons. 

"Craig, it's 11:30. Lets get going." She said. Huh. So the appointment was at 12:30 then. Yeah, it takes about 40 or 50 minutes to get to my doctor. He actually specializes in rare cases like mine. He's pretty cool, too. 

"Alright." I said. I stood up and walked to door behind her. We got in the car, and she started it, then I realized I forgot something. 

"I forgot my phone." I said, unbuckling my seatbelt. 

"What do you need it for?" She asked. 

"What if Tw-" I stopped my sentence, and looked at her. She was smirking. 

'Ohhh you sneaky little...' I thought to myself. She's good. 

"What if I get bored? I need games and my phone has games." I said. She nodded. 

"Oh, ok then. Go and get it." She said. I got out of the car and went back into the house. I jogged up to my room and grabbed my phone off of my dresser, and ran back to the car. 

"Ok, we can leave now." I said. 

"Alrighty." She said, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway, and driving. About twenty minutes of driving later, and I was bored as hell. I looked out the window, watching things go by.

'Boring...' I thought. I put my elbow on the door, my chin on my palm. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out. 

To: Craig   
From: Tweek   
Are you not coming to school today? 

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell him I was going to the doctor today. 

To: Tweek   
From: Craig   
No. I forgot to tell you I was going to the doctor today, sorry. 

To: Craig   
From: Tweek   
It's fine. Well, I hope everything will be ok. 

To: Tweek   
From: Craig   
Yeah, me too. I don't think it's anything to serious, but my mom thinks otherwise. 

To: Craig   
From: Tweek   
Haha, well parents normally blow things out of proportion. 

To: Tweek   
From: Craig   
You got that right. 

To: Craig   
From: Tweek   
Oh, I got to go. Lunch is over. 

To: Tweek   
From: Craig   
Alright. See ya tomorrow. 

To: Craig   
From: Tweek  
K, bye. 

I put my phone in my pocket, and looked up. 

"Who were you texting?" My mom asked me. 

"Tweek." I said. 

'Damnit. I let that slip.' I thought. She's gonna try and talk about me liking him, when I don't. 

"Craig, you know it's fine to like a friend. Me and your dad were friends before we dated." She said. That struck a nerve. 

"Yeah, and how did that work out for ya? Not to well right?" I spat. 

"Oh Craig..." She said sadly. I sighed. 

"I'm sorry...it's just...I kinda miss dad sometimes." I said. 

"No, it's ok. I shouldn't have brought him up. You already knew we were friends at first." She said. 

"But...you know why we split up...it wasn't working out." She said. I nodded. 

"I know. So what makes you think if I dated Tweek that it would last? Who's to say the same thing won't happen? We were friends first too." I said. 

"I can't keep living with temporary things surrounding me mom. At one point, me and Tweek weren't talking as much, and you know what? I thought I was gonna lose my mind. I hate things in my life that leave after a while." I told her. 

"Craig, is that why you say you don't like him? Because you're scared to lose him?" She asked. I shook my head. 

"No, I don't like him like that. I'm not saying I like him, I'm just saying temporary things piss me off, and I don't wanna lose a friend." I said.   
We pulled up to the hospital, and my mom parked the car. 

"Well Craig, sometimes risking something small can give you something bigger in return." She said. I looked at her confusedly. 

"What's that mean?" I asked. 

"You'll understand it soon enough. Now come on." She said, getting out of the car. I followed her, and we went into the hospital. 

'Ugh. It always smells like hand sanitizer and bleach here.' I thought while my mom talked to the lady at the front desk. 

"Ok, Ms. Tucker, please have a seat in the waiting room, the doctor will be out in a minute." She told us. 

"Ok, thank you." My mom said, and we went to sit in the waiting room. I pulled out my phone and played a game, until a nurse came and called us. 

"Tucker?" She called, and we stood up and followed her. 

"Alright, the doctor should be with you in a little." She said. 

"Ok. Thank you." My mom said. She smiled and left. I sat on the edge of the bed in the room, and continued my game. 

"Are you ready?" My mom asked. 

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said. 

"You're not nervous?" She asked me. I shook my head. 

"Nope. Been here to many times to be nervous. I think that's a you thing." I mumbled, not taking my eyes off of my game. 

"Well can you blame me? Someone has to be nervous here." She said. I chuckled. 

"It'll be fine mom, don't worry." I said, looking at her. She sighed. 

"I know, I know. Nothing to worry about." She said, nodding. She always gets nervous when we're waiting on the doctor. Speaking of doctor, he just walked in. 

"Craig, what's up buddy?" My doctor, Derrick Colman, asked. I paused my game and looked at him. 

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Derrick." I deadpanned. He laughed. 

"Right, right. Sorry. I've been your doctor since you were a kid so it kinda slipped out." He said. He's been my doctor for a long time. 

"It's fine." I mumbled, playing my game again. 

"Still love video games I see." He said. I nodded. 

"You know it." I said, not looking up. 

"So, what brings you guys in today?" He asked, sitting in his chair with a clipboard. 

"Ok, you remember when we came in for his eyes when they turned blue? Well, they turned into another color." My mom said. He nodded, and wrote something down. 

"Ok, when did they change?" He asked. 

"Yesterday." My mom said. He nodded. 

"Alright. And what color did they change?" He asked. 

"The turned pink." She said. He wrote on his clipboard again. 

"Ok. Was there any stimuli? What caused it?" He asked. I paused my game and looked up. 

"I was talking to my friend, and it just happened." I said. 

"Ok, is your friend a girl?" He asked. I shook my head. 

"No, boy." I said. He nodded. 

"Alright...was there something happening?" He asked. 

"We were talking, and laughing. That's it." I said. 

"Ok. Did you think of something? Was there any strong emotion?" He asked. I nodded. 

"Yeah, I thought about his laugh. And-" I stopped myself. 

'I am NOT telling them all of what I thought.' I mentally said. 

"And that's it." I said quickly. 

"Mhmm...." He hummed and looked at me skeptically. I looked back down at my phone, starting my game again. 

"Alright, I think I know what's causing this, but I need to go and check something first." He said, standing up with his clipboard and leaving.   
He came back about 20 minutes later.

"Did you find anything?" My mom asked. He nodded. I stopped my game and looked up. 

"Ok. Well the last time you came here and I asked you what caused the blue change you gave me the same answer you gave today. You were talking to your friend. I told you the blue meant you were really happy about something, or someone. But it only showed up the one time, so I didn't have much to go on." He said. My mom nodded. 

"But your eyes turning pink, just proves my theory I had for your sudden color changes." He said. I nodded. 

"Ok, you know the colors are linked to you in some way, whether it's physically or emotionally." He said. 

"Mhmm." I nodded. 

"These sudden changes are linked to your emotions. They're so strong that they're causing these new colors to appear at different times." He said. 

"What emotion was it that caused the pink color?" My mom asked. 

"Well, to put it bluntly, it was pure love." He said. There was silence for about 5 seconds, then I laughed. Like, rolling on the bed laughing. My mom and Derrick looked at me. 

"He's nervous now." My mom stated. I stopped laughing, and sat up suddenly.

"No I'm not. That diagnosis is wrong." I said. My mom sighed. 

"It's actually correct. Craig, your emotions are strong. It may be easy for you to hide it, but the condition with your eyes is going to come through, and show what you really feel." Derrick said. I rolled my eyes. 

"There's nothing to hide." I said. 

"Craig, we all know that's a lie." My mom said. I went to say it wasn't, but my mom interrupted me. 

"So is there anything else we need to know?" She asked. Derrick nodded. 

"Yeah. His stimuli, as you can already guess, is his friend. Also, there's going to be a fluctuation of colors at some point. It's going to be a number of different colors, but they should only last about 3 seconds each." He said. My eyes widened. 

"What!?" I yelled. 

"I'm sorry Craig, but it's going to happen. It has something to do with your physical and emotional states changing." He said, looking through some pages on his clipboard.

"Is there going to be any pain behind it?" My mom asked. 

"Fortunately, there won't be any pain the first time, only the normal tingling in the back of his head. And since I said first time, you can guess it's going to happen again. After the first time, the next one will be a little painful, but it'll just feel like a slight headache. The next time it happens it'll feel like a migraine, and it'll switch between feeling like a slight headache and a migraine." He told her. She nodded. 

"Ok. How long will this last? How many times will it happen?" She asked. 

"It should happen up to 5 times over the course of a month, that month being September. I can prescribe some medicine for the pain." He said, writing out a prescription.

"Alright, thank you." She said, taking the prescription. 

"I wrote down all you need to know. The woman at the front desk should have it by now." He said, standing up. My mom stood up. 

'Might as well stand up too then.' I thought, standing up as well. 

"Ok, thank you so much." My mom said. 

"No problem." He said. 

"You'll be ok Craig." He said, looking at me. 

"Sure I will." I said. 

"Well, I've got to go. More doctor stuff to attend to. Bye." He said, waving. 

"Alright. Thanks again." My mom said. He nodded and walked out, me and my mom doing the same. When we got to the front desk, my mom got the paper Derrick was talking about and we left, on our way to the nearest pharmacy. 

"Well, that was an enlightening trip to the doctor wasn't it?" My mom asked. 

"That diagnosis was wrong." I said defiantly. She sighed. 

"Craig.." She started. 

"Mom." I said. 

"Alright, alright. I won't push it. I'll try not to at least." She said.   
We pulled up to the pharmacy and my mom got my medication. When she was done, we went home, and when we got there, I was the first out the car. 

"Craig, calm down. You're going to be fine. Just...let things happen naturally. If something's supposed to happen, it will. So let it be." My mom said after we walked into the house. 

"I really wish you'd stop with these riddles." I breathed out. She only smiled. 

"You'll understand them eventually." She said. 

"Mhm. I'm guessing when these "fluctuations" come, I'll be staying home?" I asked. She nodded. 

"Unless you want to go to school with your eyes changing like crazy and a headache too." She said. 

"Hell no." I said.

"I'm going to sleep." I told her, walking up to my room. 

"Alright. I'll let you know when dinner is ready." She said. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. 

"Lets order Chinese tonight." I said. Why do I feel like Chinese would be good tonight? 

"Alright. I'll let you know when it's here." She said. I nodded and went to my room. I closed the door, and threw my coat, shoes, and hat off. I got in my bed, and pulled my covers over my head, drifting off to sleep. 

*3 hours later* 

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I groaned, and rolled out of bed. Literally. I rolled out of my bed and fell on the floor. 

"Shhhiiittt." I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my head. 

"Craig! Get up, Tweek's at the door." I heard my sister say. 

"Alright." I said. I stood up and stretched while walking to the door. I opened it and walked out, heading downstairs. I looked and saw he wasn't standing at the door, so I looked in the living room, and saw him talking with my sister. They were giggling and talking. I leaned on the entrance frame of the living room, and yawned. 

"Why is the devil talking to my friend?" I drawled. Tweek jumped in surprise and looked my way. 

"Oh, hey Craig." Tweek said, smiling. I looked at him, and my stomach did a flip. 

'Shit.' I thought. I felt my eye color change, and I knew it was pink. 

"Wow Craig. I've never seen your eyes turn pink before!" My sister said in awe. 

"It's really pretty isn't it?" Tweek asked her. She nodded, and they both smiled. I can't deal with this! Maybe I should get him to leave. 

'Be mean. Just kick him out or something.' I thought. 

"Tweek." I called him. 

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at me with curious eyes. 

'I can't do it. I can't be mean to him, let alone kick him out.' I thought. 

"Fuck." I said under my breath. 

"What'd you say?" He asked. 

"Come up to my room." I said. He nodded. 

"Alright. See you later Ruby." He said. 

"See ya Tweek!" She said. He walked towards me and I turned around and walked up to my room, him following me. I closed the door when he walked in and laid on my bed. 

"You can still sit here." I told him, moving over so he can have space to sit. He sat down, one leg on the bed and the other dangling from the side. 

"Sorry about just coming over unexpectedly." He apologized. 

"Its fine, you can come over whenever. I see you've gotten comfortable with being in my room." I said. He nodded. 

"Y-Yeah. I don't stutter or twitch as much when I'm here." He said. I hummed. 

'Thats true. I noticed that a while back.' I thought. 

"How was the trip to the doctor?" He asked. 

"Boring as hell." I said. 

"What did the doctor s-say?" He asked. 

"Some shit. Nothing really." I said. 

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked. 

"Yeah. Besides this fluctuation of colors my eyes are supposed to go through, I'm fine." I said. 

"Fluctuation of colors?" He questioned. 

"Yeah. My eyes are going to change to a number of different colors, changing every 3 seconds. And this starts in September and is going to happen 5 times throughout the month." I said. 

"Wow. Is it going to h-hurt?" He asked. 

"At first, no. But after the first time, yeah. I'm gonna be getting headaches or migraines every time after that." I told him. 

"Oh man, that sucks." He said, frowning. 

"Nah, I'll be fine. I mean it sucks that it's gonna cause headaches or migraines, but I got some pain killers my doctor prescribed me." I said. He nodded. 

"Oh. That's good that you won't have to deal with all that pain." He said. 

"It's more than good. It's spectacular, terrific even." I said. He laughed. 

"It really is." He said. Then there was a comfortable silence that fell over us. After a few minutes, Tweek spoke to me. 

"Your hair looks cool." He said, staring at my hair. I lifted my head up.

"This is my bed hair. You think I look cool with bed head?" I asked him. He nodded. 

"I-It doesn't look bad. I like it on you." He said. I dropped my head on my pillow face first. 

'Why's he gotta be so sweet?' I thought. 

"Thanks." I said through the pillow. A few seconds later, I felt slender fingers combing through my hair. 

"What are you doing Tweek?" I asked, not lifting my head. 

"I w-wanted to see what your hair feels like. It's really soft." He said. 

"Thanks..." I mumbled. 

'This feels really nice.' I thought, sighing. 

"What are you doing to me?" I mumbled into my pillow. 

"What'd you say?" He asked, still running his fingers through my hair. 

"Nothing..." I drawled. I turned my head so I could see Tweek. 

"You should stop. You're seriously gonna put me back to sleep." I said, closing my eyes. 

"O-Ok." He said. He ran his fingers through my hair one more time, then stopped completely.   
After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and saw Tweek looking over my room. 

'He must be bored.' I thought. 

"You wanna play some video games? No, correction. You wanna play some video games and get beat mercilessly?" I asked, smirking. 

"You're on." He said. I got up and turned on my game, handing him a controller.   
About 40 minutes later, there was a knock on my door. 

"Craig, Tweek. The foods here." I heard my mom say. 

"Ok." I said loud enough for her to hear. 

"Come on. Lets go eat." I said, pausing the game. 

"Are you s-sure its ok?" He asked. I nodded. 

"Yeah I'm sure. My mom and sister love you so they don't mind. And nobody gives a fuck about Ron." I said, standing up. I gave him my hand to help him up, and he took it. I pulled him up, and he smiled at me. 

"Thanks." He said. I nodded. 

'His smile is really nice. And his hand is warm.' I thought. 

"U-Umm...Craig?" He asked, stopping my thoughts. 

"Huh?" I asked. 

"M-My hand..." He said. I looked down and saw what he was talking about. I was still holding his hand! 

'What the fuck!? Let it go idiot!' I mentally yelled. I dropped his hand. 

"Sorry about that." I said. 

"Lets go." I said, walking out of the room with him following me. We walked downstairs and into the dining room where my mom was putting food on plates. 

"Oh, here you two go." She said, handing a plate of food to us both. 

"Thanks." Me and Tweek said in unison. 

"Shit." I said under my breath. My mom looked at us and smiled knowingly at me. 

"We're eating in the living room." I said, walking to the living room, Tweek behind me. 

"I'll bring you two something to drink." My mom said. 

"Ok." I said. I sat down, and Tweek sat next to me. 

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked, grabbing the remote. He nodded. 

"Sure." He said. 

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked, flipping through the movies. 

"I'm not r-really picky about movies, so anything's fine." He said. I nodded, and continued looking. 

"Lets watch this." I said. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith? Sure." He said. I pressed play, and the movie started.   
About an hour and 20 minutes into the movie, I was getting sleepy. I know Tweek fell asleep about 30 minutes ago, and I was falling asleep. 

'Fuck it, I'm tired as hell.' I thought. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. 

*20 minutes after the movie ended* 

"Look mom, they're sleeping." 

"Leave them alone Ruby." 

"But mom, they look so cute! I'm taking a picture." 

Snap! 

"Ruby! Leave them alone." 

"Ok, ok. I'm leaving." 

'What the fuck is that noise? And why do I feel so warm?' I thought. I opened my eyes, and saw a blanket on me. 

'What's on my shoulder and why am I leaning my head on it?' I mentally questioned. I lifted my head and saw blonde hair. 

'Who do I know with blonde hair?' I thought sleepily. Then it hit me like a ton of fucking bricks. 

'Tweek. That's Tweek. He's on my shoulder, sleeping.' I thought. I looked down and saw there was a blanket on us. 

'Were we sleeping?' I questioned mentally. 

"Craig, be a dear and wake Tweek up. Its almost 6:00." My mom said. I nodded, and gently shook him. 

"Tweek. Wake up." I said. He woke up and looked at me. 

'Damnit Tweek, stop looking at me like that!' I thought. 

'Oh my God he's trying to kill me.' I thought, staring at him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

'He's so cute.' I thought. Ok, I like the kid alright? I admit it. But I'm not telling anyone that. 

"What time is it?" He asked. 

"Almost 6:00." I said. 

"I should get home then." He said sleepily. 

'I don't want him leaving now and he's not even fully awake.' I thought. 

"Mom. Can you drive Tweek home? I'll go with you." I asked. She nodded. 

"Sure. I have to stop by the store anyway." She said. 

"N-No, you don't have to drop me off. I can walk." He said. I shook my head. 

"Nope. You're getting dropped off and that's that." I said, standing up. He sighed and stood up too. 

"F-Fine." He agreed. I smiled in triumph. 

"I'll be right back." I said, going upstairs to my room to put on my jacket, hat, and shoes. I came back down and we left.   
I gave my mom directions and when we got there, she got out the car too. 

"Mom. Where are you going?" I asked her. 

"To meet the in laws." She said. 

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I shouted. She giggled. 

"No need to get flustered. I just wanted to finally meet his parents. Is that alright Tweek?" She asked him. He nodded. 

'Hell no. She's going to embarrass me.' I thought, getting out of the car. 

"I'm going with you." I said. 

"Why? It won't take long." She said. 

"Yeah, it won't take long for you to embarrass the crap out of me." I said, walking with Tweek up to his house. By the time we got to his door, my mom was behind us. Tweek unlocked the door and the next thing we knew, his parents were walking towards us. 

"M-Mom, dad. You a-already know Craig, and this i-is his mom." Tweek said, gesturing to my mom. 

"Hello. Come in, come in." His mom said, letting us in and closing the door behind us. 

"Long time no see Craig. How've you been?" Tweeks dad asked me. 

"I've been fine, and you?" I asked. 

"Good. I've been pretty good." He said. 

"Oh Craig, I haven't seen you in ages!" His mom said. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been doing a lot of things lately." I told her. She nodded. 

"The life of a teenager is a busy one." She said. 

"And you're his mother right? Nice to meet you Ms. Tucker." Tweeks dad greeted my mom. She smiled. 

"Yes, nice to meet you all too." She said. 

"Oh, do come and have a seat in the living room." His mom said. 

"You w-want to go up t-to my room? I think it'll be boring listing to them talk." Tweek whispered to me. I nodded. 

"Oh hell yeah. I don't want to be here when my mom says something stupid." I whispered back. He nodded. 

"M-Mom, dad. Me a-and Craig are going to my room." He said. They nodded, and continued talking with my mom while walking to the living room.   
We walked upstairs to his room and walked in closing the door. I sat on his bed and he sat next to me. 

"I knew you'd rather n-not be down there." He said. I nodded. 

"Oh you know me well. I probably would've had to drag my mom out of this house. I swear she talks to much." I said. He laughed. 

"She's probably not as bad a-as my mom. She's so embarrassing." He said. 

"I honestly think most moms are embarrassing in some way." I said. He nodded. 

"I agree." He said. 

"So, what happened at school? Did I miss anything?" I asked. 

'Not that I actually care, but it cant hurt to know anyway.' I thought. 

"You d-don't really care do you?" He asked. I chuckled. 

"I'm telling you, you can read me like a book." I said. 

"It was written o-on your face! It practically said I don't really care, but tell me anyway." He said. 

"Dude, stop. I really think you're reading my thoughts now." I said. He laughed. 

"No way, I just know you. We've been friends for a while. One of us has to know the other like the back of their hand by know." He said. I nodded.

"That's true." I said. 

'I don't really know to much stuff about him.' I thought. I know a way to fix that. 

"Are you doing anything after school tomorrow?" I asked him. He shook his head. 

"Not really." He said. 

"Good. You're spending the night at my house tomorrow." I said. 

"W-What? Seriously?" He asked. I nodded. 

"Yup. Tomorrow's Friday so it's fine. I think it'll be great." I said. He nodded. 

"Ok, but what about our parents? We s-still have to ask them." He said. 

"That'll be easy. Your parents love me, and my mom loves you. See? It works out perfectly." I said. He nodded. 

"I'll go and ask them now. Be right back." I said, standing up and making my way downstairs. I stopped outside of the living room when I heard my name. Eavesdropping time. 

"Yeah, Craig's really nice to Tweek. He always talks about him." Tweek's mom said. 

'He talks about me?' I thought. My stomach did a flip, and I felt the tingling in the back of my head, telling me my eyes changed. 

"Really? Craig's pretty much the same. When he gets a text from Tweek, he drops everything and texts him. He really cares about Tweek." My mom said. 

'Why's she so embarrassing!?' I thought. 

"Tweeks the same. It's so adorable that they're like that." Tweeks mom said. 

"If I didn't know any better I'd think they were dating." My mom said. I could practically see the smile she had on her face while saying that.

"Well actually...Tweek likes Craig...a little bit more than a friend." Tweeks mom said. My eyes widened. 

'What?' I thought. 

"Really? He told you guys that?" My mom asked. 

"Yeah. He said so a few days ago." Tweeks dad said. 

'I see he doesn't mind his son liking another boy.' I thought. 

"Well if we're being honest here, Craig has feelings for Tweek too, but he won't admit it." My mom said. 

'You damn right I won't admit it.' I thought to myself. 

"I want to meddle in their relationship so bad, but I can't." Tweeks mom said. 

"Oh yes we can. We could...have an arranged marriage or something." My mom suggested. 

"Oh! That sounds good. I really do like Craig, and having him as a son in law would be nice." Tweeks mom said. 

"Good! We should definitely look into this then." My mom said. 

"How about it honey? Doesn't it sound like a good idea?" Tweeks mom asked her husband. 

"Yeah. Sounds good to me. I don't have any problems with it." He said. 

'They can't be serious...are they really considering that? It doesn't even matter. They're all just overreacting. Tweek likes me more than a friend cause he sees me as a brother. Duh.' I thought. I should interrupt them now. 

"Mom, I got a question!" I said, pretending that I just came in and wasn't just eavesdropping. 

"Huh? Yes?" She asked, looking at me. 

'Ohh you play it off well mom. Like you weren't just talking about me and Tweek.' I thought. 

"Well it's for Tweeks parents too, but can Tweek spend the night tomorrow?" I asked. They all smiled at me. Why do I feel like I just added fuel to a fire? 

"Of course he can! As long as its ok with his parents?" My mom asked them. They nodded. 

"Yes, it's fine. We don't mind at all." Tweeks mom said. 

"Ok, thanks." I said. I left and made my way back up to Tweeks room. 

"Hey, what t-took you so long?" He asked me, sitting up from his bed. 

'Totally can't tell him it was because I was eavesdropping, or what I heard.' I thought. 

"Long talk. They went off talking about random stuff before they answered my question." I said. He nodded. 

"Oh yeah, I hate when parents do that. What'd they say anyway? About me spending the night." Tweek said. 

"They all said yes." I told him. 

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. 

"Wow...I've never slept o-over at a friends house before." He said. 

"Really? Huh." I said. I shrugged my shoulders. 

"Well, it'll be fun. Possibly." I said. He laughed. 

"Ok then, I'm looking forward to it." He said smiling. I felt my eyes change and looked away. 

'What the hell Craig?! What's wrong with you!?' I thought. 

"Craig! Come on, we're leaving." I heard my mom call. 

"I guess I gotta go." I said. 

"Ok. I-I'll walk down with you." He said, standing up. We walked downstairs and I saw my mom waiting at the door, talking to Tweek's mom and dad. 

"Oh, there you are Craig. Well, you guys have my number so don't be a stranger." My mom said, smiling at Tweeks parents. 

"Yes, I'll be calling you soon about what we talked about earlier." Tweeks mom said. My mom nodded. 

'Why do I feel like they're talking about that arranged marriage shit?' I thought to myself. I sighed. 

"Are you o-ok Craig?" Tweek asked me. I looked at him and nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll walk you home tomorrow and we can just go to my house after." I said. He nodded. 

"Alright." He said, smiling. I felt my eyes change, and I knew they were either pink or light blue. 

"Come on Craig." My mom said. I looked over at her and she made an 'oh' face. I rolled my eyes. 

"See ya tomorrow." I said, ruffling his hair. He smiled, causing me to smile as well. 

"Alright, bye." He said. I turned around and saw my mom and his parents looking at us, and smiling. 

'Creeps.' I thought. 

"Bye Mr. And Mrs. Tweak." I said, walking to my mom. 

"Bye Craig, Ms. Tucker." Tweeks mom said. After that we left and got in our car. 

"Did you tell them about my eyes?" I asked my mom while she drove off. 

"Yes. Did you not want them to know?" She asked. I shrugged. 

"Doesn't really matter to me. They were gonna find out sooner or later." I said. 

"How'd you know I told them?" She asked. 

"Cause my eyes changed right in front of them and they didn't even flinch." I said. She nodded. 

"Yes, well. I thought it would be best to tell the in laws about their-" I stopped her. 

"Mom. Stop." I said. She laughed. 

"Ok, ok. Sorry. Now lets get to this store." She said. I nodded.   
We drove to the store and my mom bought groceries. She said since Tweek was going to be spending the night, she was going to cook and make sure we had enough snacks. By the time we got home, I was exhausted and fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I started school, so updates may come a little slower, but they'll most likely be long chapters. I just wanted to put this chapter up because I see all you reading this, so I just wanted to give you a little somethin, somethin for being patient. Hope this chapter was long enough for the wait!! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

I woke up before my alarm went off on Friday morning. 

'Thats a bit weird. Usually my mom has to come and wake me up since I sleep through my alarm. 

'Whatever. I guess I'll start getting ready for school. I doubt I'll be going back to bed anyway.' I thought to myself as I got up.  
I went to the bathroom, and took a shower, then did my normal morning routine.  
When I was done, I left my bathroom and went downstairs. On my way downstairs, I saw my mom coming up the steps. 

"Oh, you're up already Craig?" She asked. I nodded. 

"Yeah. I ended up waking up early, and I couldn't go back to sleep." I told her. She smiled knowingly at me. 

"Is it because it's Friday and you're excited?" She asked me. I shrugged. 

"I guess...it could be...probably not." I said. 

"Are you sure? I think you're just excited about today." She said, raising and lowering her eyebrows suggestively. 

"What are you trying to-" I started to ask her, but caught what she meant. 

"Mom. Really?" I asked her, crossing my arms. She raised her arm up in mock surrender. 

"What? I'm just saying~." She said, batting her eyelashes. 

"Mom. Stop." I told her. 

"I mean, it is Tweek after all. Why else would you be so excited you can't go back to bed?" She asked. I groaned. 

"Mooom. Just. Stop." I said, throwing my head back to show how exasperated this conversation was making me. 

"Ok, ok. I'm done." She said, walking past me. 

"Oh yeah, when you go pick up Tweek today, you know how you ALWAYS do-" I stopped her. 

"Mom. I thought you said you were done." I said flatly. She laughed. 

"Alright, now I'm done. Really this time." She said, walking to my sisters room to wake her up. 

'Geez. Can't a guy wake up early, and NOT get accused of stupid stuff?' I mentally asked on my way to the kitchen.  
I made myself a bowl of cereal, and sat at the table to eat it. While I was eating, Ruby came in. 

"What? Craig's up early?" She asked, stunned. She's normally down here before me. 

"Yes, yes I am." I said, drinking the milk from my blow of cereal. Then my mom walked in, and I paused in drinking my milk. 

"Mom. Why's Craig up so early? Is the zombie Apocalypse upon us already?" She asked our mom. I rolled my eyes at her statement. 

'Note to self: Stop playing Zombie video games with Ruby.' I thought to myself as I resumed drinking my milk. 

"No honey. He's just really excited to see Tweek today because he's spending the night." My mom said.  
I choked on my milk when she said that, and quickly set the bowl back down as I coughed up milk. 

"Really? Tweek's spending the night!? Yeah!" Ruby said excitedly. 

'So no one saw that?' I mentally asked, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand. 

"What, so we're just gonna act like that didn't just happen?" I asked them. They looked over at me with mildly confused expressions. 

"The fact that I just choked on my milk!? No one saw that? I could've died!" I said loudly. 

"Ohh. Sorry." They both said. I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped when I got a phone call. I picked it up with out looking at the caller. 

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked into the phone. It was clear by my voice that I was pissed off. 

"U-Uh..." Was the only reply I got, and I automatically knew who I was talking to. My eyes widened when it dawned on me that I was talking to Tweek. 

"Tweek?" I asked into the phone. 

"Y-Yeah...I-Im sorry if I c-called you a-at the wrong t-time or s-something." He stuttered nervously. I also detected a hint of fear in his voice, which made me feel awful. 

"No, it's fine. I was pissed off at the moment." I said. I heard a sniff, and my eyebrows furrowed. 

"Tweek? Are you ok?" I asked, worried he was crying. 

"I-Im fine. I'm s-sorry." He said. I sighed at his apologetic tone.

"Tweek, it's ok. It's not your fault." I said calmly. 

"O-Oh...alright." He said lowly. 

"What'd you want to talk about?" I asked him. He did call me, so there must be a reason. 

"O-Oh right, I was g-going to ask...y-you...o-or I w-was going t-to suggest...w-what I m-mean to s-say is..." He stuttered nervously. 

'I can picture him standing there playing with his fingers right now.' I thought. I smiled warmly at the thought. 

"Just say it. I'm listening." I said softly.  
I noted a while back that Tweek doesn't like to be rushed. It makes him feel even more on edge, and doesn't help him say what he wants to say.  
I heard him breath in, then sigh out calmly. 

"I-I wanted to a-ask you i-if you wanted t-to walk...to s-school...together." He asked shyly. I chuckled lightly. 

"Yeah, I'll walk with you. Just cause I didn't yesterday, doesn't mean I won't today. That's an us thing you know?" I found myself saying the last part honestly. It wasn't a lie. It really is a me and Tweek thing. I don't walk to school with anyone else. Not even Token and Clyde. 

"O-Ok. I-Im glad...we h-have a "thing" t-that's just f-for you and me." He said happily. I smiled. 

"Yeah we do. Just us." I said. I heard him giggle, and I felt my eyes change, but I didn't really care to much. At this point, if they change, they change. 

"Well, I-Im ready w-when you are." He said. 

"Alright. I'm on my way now." I said. 

"Ok, bye." He said. 

"Bye." I replied, then hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and sighed out. I like talking to Tweek.  
I looked up at my mom and little sister when they cleared their throats. 

"What?" I asked. 

"You sounded so different on the phone. I've never seen you calm down that fast." My mom said. 

"That's cause it was Twe-" I stopped my sentence, knowing that would just add to her theory.  
She raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

"And your eyes are pink." She said. 

"Well, I was talking to T-" I once again stopped my sentence. 

"Yeah, they are. No big deal. I gotta go." I said, walking to the door to leave the dinning room. 

"You're leaving kind of early, aren't you Craig?" My mom asked me as I put on my coat, hat, and shoes. She followed me out here. 

"Tweek's waiting for me, of course I'm leaving early." I said. My eyes widened. 

'How brain? How do you let that ONE slip through!?' I mentally questioned

"Mhmm." I heard my mom hum from behind me, and I facepalmed. 

"I'm leaving, bye!" I said quickly, grabbing my backpack, and rushing out the door.  
As I made my way to Tweek's house, my mind kept wandering. 

'Its not like I love him or anything. It's just an infatuation. It'll pass soon.' I thought to myself. I've had plenty of infatuations before. The difference between being in love and being infatuated with someone, is that love lasts a life time. 

'Unlike my parents who claimed they "loved" each other.' I thought. 

"Liars." I mumbled aloud as I got to Tweek's house.  
When I got there, he was standing outside. 

"Craig. H-Hey." He said, smiling. I smiled back. 

"Hey. You ready to head to school?" I asked him, to which he nodded. 

"Alright then, lets go and visit hell for about 7 hours!" I said. He laughed as we started towards the school. 

"Really C-Craig?" He asked me. I shrugged. 

"I guess I can't disagree with that. School is definitely a hell on earth." He said the last part, almost...bitterly? I'd be lying if I said that didn't concern me. 

"You alright?" I asked him, worry clear on my face, and in my voice. He looked over at me, and his cheeks turned pink. 

"Y-Yeah! I just r-really a-agree that s-school sucks." He said. I was skeptical, but I didn't push it. 

"Alright. Just making sure my sunshine is alright." I said as we got to the school. I ruffled his hair, and he blushed. Which made my stomach do a flip. 

'He blushes easily. Stop making things seem like something they're not brain!' I yelled at my brain. 

"S-Sunshine?" he asked as we walked into the school. We were a little early, so there weren't to many kids here yet. 

"Yes, sunshine. That's your nickname from me." I said. He followed me to my locker, and it would be a lie to say it didn't make me feel a little warm. 

"W-Why s-sunshine?" He asked as I got my stuff from my locker. 

"Cause. Your hair is all blonde. That and you're kinda like my own personal ball of sunshine." I said. My eyes widened when I realized what I said. I looked at Tweek to gauge his reaction, but he only turned pink, and smiled. 

"Ok. I-I like that name then." He said. I felt my eyes change, and I smiled back. 

"What's up you two?" I looked away from Tweek and to my side, and saw it was Token and Clyde. 

"Dude, don't just interrupt them. They were having a moment." Clyde said. I glared at him. 

"Your glare doesn't look half as threatening when your eyes are pink." He said flatly. I nodded. 

"Alright. That's ok, cause I got something for that." I said, walking up to him. 

"What's that?" He asked. I didn't answer his question. Instead, I put him in a chokehold. 

"Ow! Let go!" He shouted, which made me just tighten my hold. 

"Nope. Now what was it you said about not being threatening?" I asked over his shouts. 

"Ok, ok! You're still threatening! I'm sorry! Now let go!" He shouted. I let him go, and pushed him foreword. Which almost made him run into Tweek. 

'Shit!' I thought. I grabbed Clyde by his shirt and yanked him back. 

"Craig! What the hell man!?" Clyde asked me. 

"What? You just almost ran into Tweek." I said. 

"Yeah, cause you pushed me." He said. 

"If you would've caught yourself, that wouldn't have had to happen." I said. 

"If you wouldn't have put me in chokehold, you wouldn't have had to push me." He said. 

"And if you wouldn't have said I wasn't threatening, I wouldn't have put you in a chokehold." I said. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. 

"Whatever." He mumbled. 

"Mhmm." I hummed. He said whatever because he knows I'm right. 

"Craig, you were pretty fast when you grabbed him." Token said. I looked and saw he was standing next to Tweek. 

"Yeah. It kinda felt like a reflex or something." I said, shrugging. Clyde walked over to Token and Tweek, and put an arm over Tweeks shoulder. 

"Oh, I get it. You just wanted to save little Tweek right?" He asked, smirking at me. What's he trying to say? 

'And why is his arm still over Tweeks shoulders?' I mentally questioned. My eye twitched at the irritating feeling bubbling up in me. I couldn't really name it, but I don't really care right now. 

"Yeah, now let him go." I growled, and pulled Tweek away from Clyde. 

"Alright, no need to be overprotective." He said. 

"I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't catch your stupid." I said. 

"You can't catch stupid." He said. 

"Normally you can't, but you're a special case aren't you Clyde?" I said tauntingly. That had two meanings, and he could've taken it either way. 

"You suck." He said to me. 

"And you blow." I said, smirking at the sexual innuendo. The bell rang suddenly, signaling the start of the day. 

"And on that note, we should head for class." Token said. I nodded at his statement. 

"Yeah. I'll see you in biology Tweek." I said. He looked up at me, and nodded. 

"Ok. See y-you." He said, walking off with Token. They have the same first period. I looked back at Clyde when Tweek and Token were gone. 

"Lets go dude." I said. He nodded and we walked to our shared first period. 

*Lunch Time* 

When lunch rolled around, I walked to the cafeteria with Tweek. When we got there, we went and got our lunch, then sat down at our table with Token and Clyde, and started eating. 

"So, are you ready for tonight Tweek?" I asked him. He nodded. 

"Y-Yeah. This is g-gonna be my first time, so I'm a l-little nervous." He said timidly with a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

"Don't be. Just leave all to me. I'll make it the best experience you've ever had in your life." I said. He smiled at me. 

"O-Ok. I trust you, Craig." He said.

"Oh my God!! We're trying to eat here! No one wants to hear about your sexcapades ok!?" Clyde said. I looked over at him, clearly confused. Even Tweek looked confused. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. 

"The two of you talking about sex! I'd prefer if you guys kept that to yourselves please." He said. His answer only added more confusion. 

"What? Sex?" I asked him. 

"Yes, sex. You two talking about tonight being Tweeks first, and you talking about making it the best experience he's ever had." He said. My eyes narrowed in confusion, then widened in realization. 

"What the hell are you talking about!? We're talking about spending the night! Tweeks spending the night at my house today!" I told him. His eyes widened in realization. 

"Ohhhh. That's what you guys meant. So by Tweeks first, you mean his first time sleeping over at a friends, and when you were talking about making it the best experience, you mean making it a really good sleepover." He said. 

"Yes, you idiot! I swear you just say shit without thinking." I said, shaking my head. I looked over at Tweek to see his reaction, and saw that his face was flushed red. 

'Is he angry, or embarrassed?' I mentally questioned. I patted his back. 

"Don't listen to everything that Clyde says. Most of it is nonsense." I said. 

"B-But...h-he thought...I m-mean, like...o-ok." He said, his blush still covering his face. I smirked, thinking this would be a perfect time to mess with him. 

"Are you perhaps embarrassed?" I asked. 

"Well yeah! W-Who wouldn't g-get embarrassed a-about something l-like that!?" He asked me. I shrugged, and sat my elbow on the table, and rested the side of my face in my palm, and smirked at him

"I guess you're right. But it wasn't that bad, was it? I mean, if we plan on having sex, I doubt we'd talk about it out loud though, right?" I asked him, my smirk growing when his face turned redder. 

"W-What?! C-Craig, stop joking!" He said. 

"Who said I was joking, kitten~?" I purred into his ear. Ok, I know I'm taking this to the extreme, but I really can't help myself right now. 

"C-Craig! Will you stop playing around?" He asked, putting about a centimeter of space between us. I looked at his embarrassed face, and couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Ok, ok. You got me, sorry." I said, laughing as I moved away from him, and sat back straight. 

"Y-You joke to much. And what's with this kitten stuff?" He mumbled. 

"I know, but come on! I haven't messed with you like that for a while. And it's just something I thought would embarrass you more. Did it work?" I asked him. He answered by punching me in the arm, and glaring. 

"Y-You did that on purpose? I s-swear, you're r-really mean s-sometimes." He said. 

"Alright, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I asked him. He glanced at me, then looked away. 

"I guess...just stop j-joking like that. I-I really t-thought you were s-serious!" He said. I nodded and ruffled his hair. 

"Ok, I got it sunshine." I said. 

"Sunshine?" I looked over at Token, and nodded at his confused face. 

"Yeah. It's Tweeks nickname from me." I said. He nodded in understanding. 

"Really? So can I call him sunshine too?" Clyde asked.

"If you want to get punched, then yeah. Go for it." I said flatly. He pouted. 

"You're no fun Craig. Tweek, I can call you sunshine, right?" Clyde asked Tweek. 

"U-Umm...well, I-I don't know..." He said, looking down at his lunch. 

"That means NO." I said, grinning when Clyde glared at me. 

"So only Craig can call you sunshine?" He asked Tweek. 

"W-Well...y-yeah..." He said lowly. 

"Craig two, Clyde zero." I said. Clyde glared at me again. 

"Fine then. I'll just make my own nickname for you then Tweek." He said. 

"I g-guess that's o-ok." Tweek said. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch. 

'I want to say something so bad...' I thought. I wanted to say no, you can't give him a nickname. 

'But that's childish....but it's not like I haven't acted childish.' I thought. 

"Alright. How about....Goldielocks? You know, cause your hair is blonde like hers." He said. Tweek shook his head. 

"I-I don't really...l-like that to m-much." He said. 

"Ok, I can call you...sweet thang!" He said, smiling a big goofy smile. 

"NO." Token, Tweek, and I said the same thing at the same time. 

"Oh come on. Was it that bad?" Clyde asked us. 

"YES." The three of us said. 

"Ok, fine. I guess I can call you...blondie. Oh! And I'll end up calling you cute, or cutie, so don't be surprised if, or when, I say it." He said, glancing in my direction, and trying to hide his smirk. I had to stop the urge to punch him. 

'He thinks he's funny doesn't he? You know what? I'm not even gonna comment.' I thought to myself. He's just trying to make me mad. 

"U-Umm...I g-guess it's ok, y-yeah." Tweek said, nodding his head. 

"You're ok with HIM calling you cute!?" I asked, pointing at Clyde. He nodded. 

"W-Well, yeah. M-My mom used t-to call me c-cute all the time. I'm used t-to it." He said. 

"Used to? What does she call you now?" Token asked. Tweek blushed. 

'Must be embarrassing.' I thought. 

"S-She calls m-me adorable now." He mumbled. Ouch. Hell yeah that's embarrassing. 

"Well, it kinda suits you." Token and Clyde said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. 

"Dude that was weird." Clyde said. Token nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah it was. But anyway, I do think that suits you Tweek." Token said, looking at Tweek. 

"W-What? No w-way, you're joking." He said. Clyde and Token shook their heads, saying no, they in fact weren't joking. Tweek looked over at me, asking me for my input. 

'Well, he is adorable. Like, REALLY adorable.' I thought to myself. I looked at Tweeks expectant face, and smiled sheepishly. 

"Sorry, but I kinda gotta agree with them on this one." I said. He crossed his arms and huffed. 

"N-No I'm not." He said, pouting. 

'See!? He does things like this and then thinks he isn't adorable!' I thought. I pinched his cheek. 

"Yes you are. You're being adorable right now!" I said. 

"True." Token said, and Clyde nodded in agreement with his statement.  
The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. We all threw our trash away, and walked out of the cafeteria. 

"We're gonna head to class. See you guys later." I said to Token and Clyde. They waved, and we went in our separate directions.  
While we were walking, I looked over at Tweek, noticing he was quiet. 

"You ok?" I asked him. He looked at me, then looked away. 

"No." He said. 

"Is it about the whole adorable incident?" I asked him. 

"Maybe." He said. I sighed, knowing that's what it was about. 

"I apologized. Want me to apologize again? I'll do it." I said. He didn't reply, only crossed his arms and pouted. 

"Come on Tweek. I'm sorry." I said. He still didn't reply, so I was now determined to get a reaction.  
So, I tickled him. 

"C-Craig! Q-quit!" He said through his laughter. We have Gym after lunch, and we normally take this hallway that's basically empty cause Tweek doesn't like crowds. So we were the only ones in the hallway.

"Nope. You gotta accept my apology first." I said while I tickled him. He kept backing up, until his back hit the wall. 

"Alright, a-alright! I forgive y-you!" He said, laughing loudly. He put his hands on top of mine, that were at his waist. 

"Good." I said, satisfied. I looked at him, and saw him panting from laughing so hard. 

"C-Craig~ My s-sides hurt now." He whined cutely.  
Just then, I realized how close we were, and my heart started beating a little faster. 

'Whoa...we're close.' I thought. Tweek looked up at me, still slightly panting, and looked into my eyes. It felt like I forgot how to breath for a second. 

'His eyes are...really pretty...' I thought dazedly. His eyes were a greenish hazel, and it was breath taking.  
I found myself leaning in, and getting closer and closer to his face, but he didn't move. 

'Wait...what am I about to do!? Stop!' I mentally yelled at myself. I snapped out of it, and found that we were so close our foreheads were touching. 

'Back off Craig, BACK. OFF.' I thought. I slowly pulled my head back. 

"Uhh, w-we should head to gym. Before we're late." I said lowly. He nodded. 

"Y-Yeah." He said dazedly. 

'Whoa....that was intense...what the hell came over me?' I mentally questioned as we walked into the locker room. I decided to just ignore it for now, and get changed for gym. 

*After school* 

School was over, and I was walking Tweek to his house so he could grab his things for the sleepover. Once we got to his house, he went to get his things, then came back down. After that, we walked to my house, and were greeted by my mom and ,unfortunately, my little sister. 

"Oh, hi Tweek! It's nice to see you again." My mom said, smiling. He nodded. 

"It's n-nice to see you t-too." He said, smiling. 

"Tweak's here!" I heard my little sister yell before she came running. She ran up to Tweek and hugged his waist. 

"Tweek! I'm so happy you're here. Come on so we can go play!" She said, grabbing his arm, and pulling him in the direction of her room. I stopped her, however, by grabbing Tweeks other arm. 

"Uh, where the hell do you think you're going?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow. 

"Taking Tweek with me, that's what I'm doing." She said, pulling him closer. I pulled him back towards me. 

"No, you're not. He's MY company. Not yours." I said. She pulled him towards herself again. 

"So? He wants to come and play with me anyway. Right Tweek?" She asked him. 

"S-Sure, but-" Ruby cut him off. 

"There you have it, he wants to play with me." She said. 

"Did you not hear the word BUT before you oh so rudely interrupted him?" I said. 

"Your point?" She asked. 

"The point is that he doesn't want to play with you!" I said, pulling him to me.  
And what ensued was a game of tug of war, and a lot of shouting. Like, A LOT. 

"He's mine!" She said, pulling him. 

"As if, he's MINE!" I said, pulling him back to me.

"No, he isn't!" She yelled, pulling him. 

"Yes, he is!" I yelled back, pulling him. 

"Mom! Tell this thing to let go of Tweek!" We both yelled. I looked over at her, and we glared at each other. 

"You two stop that! He isn't one of your toys. Let the poor boy go already." She said. 

"We'll BOTH let go on the count of three." I said to Ruby. She nodded. 

"One," I started. 

"Two," she said. 

"Three!" We said in unison. She let go, and I pulled Tweek to me. 

"Craig! You cheated!" Ruby yelled. 

"You let go first!" I said. She tried to grab him, but I moved him out of her reach. 

"Nope. He's mine. All MINE. So deal with it." I said triumphantly. She huffed. 

"Anyway, we're going to my room now." I said, taking Tweek up to my room. When we got to my room, I closed the door and sat on my bed next to Tweek. 

"Craig, d-do you and your sister a-always fight like that?" He asked me.

"Kinda. She doesn't know when to quit." I said, shaking my head. 

"The same c-could be said about y-you." He said. I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. He crossed his arms. 

"T-That you don't know when to quit either. You c-could've let her win, but you didn't." He said, crossing his arms.  
I stared at him, my mouth slightly a gape. 

'Is he...he's so...he sounds so...sassy.' I thought. I tackled him to the floor, and pinned him down. 

"C-Craig! What the hell?!" He asked. I smirked down at his struggling figure and smirked. 

"You know, you just sounded really sassy." I said. I then leaned down to his ear, and spoke again. 

"It's new. I kinda like it." I said lowly. 

'Why am I getting turned on by all this?' I thought to myself. I don't know why, but hearing Tweek talk like that really got me. I felt that oh so familiar tingle in the back of my head, telling me my eyes changed color. 

"Craig, stop j-joking!" He said, turning pink. I pulled back and looked down at him. 

"Who said I was joking?" I asked, smirking down at him. 

"Y-Your eyes changed." He said. 

"What color?" I asked. 

"It's k-kinda like a shade of red. M-Maybe a deep crimson?" He said. I shrugged. 

"Whatever. It doesn't matter to me." I said, lowering myself back down to his ear. 

'Maybe they changed cause I'm turned on? Wait....Craig. Look at this situation.' I thought. Then it registered in my mind, that I'm on top of Tweek. And I'm turned on. WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING!? 

"Craig! S-Seriously, stop!" He said. I pulled away, and looked down at him, while he stared at me. 

"Craig!" My mom called my name, and I jumped. 

"I-I'll be right back." I said, getting up and leaving quickly. 

'Why is my heart racing? I felt like I was just caught doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing.' I thought as I walked downstairs. I shook it off, and walked into the kitchen. 

"Yeah mom?" I called her, and she turned around with a tray of stuff. Chips, cookies, sandwiches, everything. 

"Wow mom. That's a lot of stuff. It's gotta be heavy, let me take it." I said, walking up to her and taking the tray. She smiled at me. 

"Thank you. Those are the snacks I was going to bring to you guys. I called you because I needed help bringing up the drinks." She said, turning around and grabbing drinks. 

"Where's Ron? He's not here?" I asked her. That ass is never here when my mom needs real help. 

"Oh, he said he had to work late." She said. 

"Now come on! We can't leave Tweek starving in your room." She said, walking out of the kitchen with me following.  
When we got there, she opened the door to my room, and saw Tweek sitting comfortably on my bed. 

"Hey Tweek! Got you all some snacks and drinks. Here." My mom said, handing him the drinks. He took them, and smiled at her. 

"Thanks." He said. 

"It's fine. I see you're comfortable in Craig's room huh?" She asked him. He turned a light pink, and nodded. 

"W-Well, yeah...I'm a-always comfortable around Craig." He mumbled the last part, and my eyes widened a fraction. 

'He's comfortable around me? Always he says...that makes me happy for some reason.' I thought to myself. 

"Really? That's good. I'm glad you feel comfortable with him. Just let me know if he's acting up. I'll definitely set him straight for you." She said, smiling at him. 

"Mom, when do I ever act up?" I asked her. 

"Really Craig? Lets not forget how many times I've had to pick you up from the police station." She said, unamused. I smiled sheepishly. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. I couldn't help it." I said. She nodded, then sighed. 

"Tweek, I'm so glad you came along. I think my son would've been in jail or worse by now." She said. 

"N-No, I couldn't have done t-that much." He said. 

"Oh no, but you did! He doesn't get into trouble as much because he always thinks, 'What about Tweek? He wouldn't like it if he knew I was doing this.' Or something along those lines, and stays out of trouble. It's really thanks to you." She said. My eyes widened at her words, and I coughed. 

"ANYWAY, shouldn't you go see what Ruby wants? She's calling you." I said, backing her out of my room. 

"What? But I didn't-" She started, but I stopped her. 

"Yeah, she definitely just called you. Go and check on her, we're fine here, bye." I said. I closed the door when she nodded, and walked away. After she was gone, I sighed, and sat the tray on my bed next to Tweek, then sat on the other side of the tray. 

"Man, she talks WAY to much." I mumbled, eating a cookie.

".....I-Is it true?" Tweek asked, not looking at me. 

"Is what true?" I asked him. 

"W-What your mom said." He replied. I realized he was talking about, and sighed. 

"Well....I mean, it's not exactly a lie..." I started, scratching the back of my neck. 

"I don't think 'What about Tweek? He wouldn't like me doing this.' Or whatever she said. It's more like, 'If Tweek finds out I did this, he's gonna be upset. I shouldn't do it.' I mean, you do kinda cross my mind when I'm about to do something bad. I don't want to upset you by getting sent to the police station or something." I said truthfully.  
He was quiet for a minute, then he looked over at me, and smiled with a light blush covering his face. 

"I'm glad I stop you. I-I didn't know I had that kind of effect on you." He said. I felt a blush creeping up, but fought it down. 

"Y-Yeah, well...I care about what you think Tweek." I said, rubbing my neck and looking away from him. 

"Anyway, lets start this sleepover!" I said, standing up.  
And thus started the best sleepover ever. We talked, ate, played video games, ate some more, watched movies, joked around, and laughed a lot. By 1:00 am, we were tired, and decided to change into our pajamas, and get some sleep. 

"You can sleep in my bed if you want." I said to Tweek. He looked at me, and nodded. 

"O-Ok. As long as it's ok with you." He said. 

"It's fine by me. Come on." I said, walking to my bed, with him following. I laid down first, then he got next to me. I pulled the covers over us, and turned to face Tweek. 

"So? How was your first sleep over Tweek?" I asked him. He turned towards me, and I could see him smile in the dark room. 

"It was the best. I-I never thought it was possible to have that much fun." He said. I smiled, happy with his words. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun too." I said. He hummed, and closed his eyes.  
The moonlight that was shining through my window, illuminated Tweeks face, and I could see the stark contrast of his blonde eyelashes against his pale skin. 

'That sounds so damn creepy, but...it really makes him look...almost angelic, in a way.' I thought, staring at his face. My hand moved to his face, and caressed his cheek. 

"Craig?" He said, not opening his eyes. 

"Yeah?" I replied. 

"Thanks for today. It really was fun." He said. 

"Your...welcome..." I said dazedly. I continued to stroke his cheek with my thumb, and saw him smile lightly. His breath eventually evened out, and I knew he was fast asleep. 

'What the hell...is wrong with me?' I questioned mentally. This is the third time I've been dazed by him. 

'I feel like...he's putting me...in a trance or something.' I thought. I pulled my hand from his face, and stared at him. 

'Am I....am I really...' My thoughts trailed off as I stared at him, pretty much examining him. His slightly parted lips, his slow, even breaths. 

'I love it all. All of him....I love it...' My eyes widened at my sudden realization. 

"L-Love..." I spoke, below a whisper, shocked. Tweek suddenly moved closer to me, burying his face him my chest. 

"Craig..." He mumbled in his sleep. I looked down at him, and could see a little smile cross his features. 

'I...I love him? I love him...' I thought, still a bit shocked. I clenched my teeth, and closed my eyes tight. 

'Shit, shit, SHIT!' I mentally yelled. 

I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. What am I gonna do if he leaves me? I'll fall apart. 

'...I've gotta...get him to leave before...my feelings get too deep. If he has to go...I'd rather it be now, before I fall for him even more.' I thought. 

I wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him closer. This probably won't help me in any way, shape, or form, but I feel like this is gonna be the last time I'll be this close to him. I buried my face in his hair, and breathed in his scent. 

'Im gonna miss him...' I thought before closing my eyes, and falling asleep myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't to bad of a chapter. I know I'm updating like a snail or some shiz, so I apologize for that! Anyway, hope this chapter was ok!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN!!!!! Heeeerrrreee coooommmeeess   
> THE DRAMA BOMB~~!!! I don't know if it's more drama, or angst, or just plain...some other third thing. But let me kno which (if any) one it most closely resembled! :3

Chapter 9 

The next day, which was Sunday, Tweek had to go home because his parents called and said they had to do something. That was in the afternoon. Now it's 10:00 at night, and I can't sleep at all. 

'I just...have to get him to hate me. Then all of these feelings can die in peace.' I thought. I sighed, and slammed my pillow on my face. 

'But...I don't want them to die...' I thought. 

"Ah, shut up brain! You're gonna do whatever the hell you've gotta do." I mumbled to myself. 

'Damn...I really hate temporary things in my life.' I thought. I chuckled bitterly, and at about 12:45am, fell asleep. 

*Monday, at school, lunch* 

'I shouldn't be here right now.' I thought as I walked to our lunch table. I've managed to avoid Tweek all day, but we sit together at lunch. 

"Hey Craig. What's up?" Token asked. 

"Nothing.." I replied. 

"How was the sleepover? Did you guys have fun?" Clyde asked suggestively. 

"Yeah, we did." I answered. 

"What'd you guys do?" He asked. I shook my head. 

"Don't wanna talk about it." I said. They both looked at me, a bit confused. 

"Dude, are you ok?" Clyde asked. I went to answer him, but my sentence was cut short when I saw Tweek walk in. 

"I gotta go." I said quickly, standing up. 

"But you haven't even eaten lunch yet." Token said. 

"Not hungry." I replied. 

"Ok, bye I guess?" Clyde questioned confusedly. I left the table, and tried to make my way out of the lunch room unseen by Tweek, which I barely managed. 

All of my classes after that were hell. I tried so hard to keep distance between me and Tweek, and could see him giving me confused glances from time to time, all day. When the day was over, and I was walking out of the door, I ran into Tweek. 

"C-Craig? Are y-you heading home?" He asked me. I looked away from him. 

"Yeah." I answered. 

"Mind if I-I walk with y-you?" He asked. I sighed inwardly. I'm really gonna hate myself for what I say next. 

"Yeah, I do kinda mind. I have something to do, so I don't have time to walk with you. Bye." I said coldly. I walked away, not wanting to hear his reply.  
When I was a good distance from the school, I ran. 

'I can't believe I said that to him!' I mentally yelled at myself as I ran home. When I got in, I went straight to my room, closed and locked my door. 

'But I had to do it...' I thought sadly. I threw my backpack somewhere in my room, and landed face first on my bed. 

'This shit hurts so bad.' I thought to myself, sighing. 

~~*Le Time Skip~~* 

It's been about two weeks since I've started avoiding Tweek. I've been acting cold towards him, and treating him dismissively. I hate it. I hate it so much, it physically hurts. 

'I feel sick...' I thought, walking to my last period class. I've been feeling like this since I started avoiding Tweek. It's like I'm a zombie or something.  
I walked into the class, and sat down, putting my head down. 

'Maybe he'll ignore me, and I won't have to be mean to him.' I thought hopefully. 

"Craig? A-Are you ok?" I heard Tweek ask. 

'And I have no luck.' I thought, sighing. Here we go. 

"I'm fine, so just leave me alone." I said, looking at him coldly. He frowned slightly, but turned around and sat somewhere else. When he was gone, I put my head back down and ended up falling asleep. 

'I feel like shit...and it's only Wednesday.' I thought to myself as I walked out of the school. Once I was out, I headed in the direction of my house, but was stopped. Guess who it was? 

"C-Craig. What's w-wrong?" I turned around and looked at Tweek. He had on a confused and slightly concerned face. 

'I really wish he'd just hate me already. Then I wouldn't have to be mean to him since we wouldn't be talking.' I thought. I sighed. 

"Didn't I tell you earlier? Leave me alone." I said, turning around to leave, but he caught my wrist. My heart beat sped up a little, and I yanked my arm away. 

"What do you want Tweek?" I asked coldly. 

"F-For you to tell m-me what's w-wrong with you!" He said. 

'Maybe if we have an argument, then he'll start to hate me...' I thought. I narrowed my eyes at him and glared. 

"Why the hell do I have to tell you anything?" I asked. 

"B-Because! We're friends...we're supposed to tell each other stuff." He said. 

'As if. I can't tell you I love you. You'll just reject me.' I thought. 

"Yeah well, things change. So leave me alone." I said. 

"No. Tell m-me what's wrong!" He said. 

"No. I don't have to tell you anything." I said. 

"And w-why not!?" He asked. I'm glad that there weren't any people around, cause this was starting to get loud. 

"Because Tweek! Why do I have to tell you anything? Who the hell do you think you are!?" I said, my voice raising. 

"I THOUGHT I was your friend!" He said, his voice getting equally as loud. 

 

"Well I guess you must've thought wrong. We AREN'T friends anymore Tweek. So leave me the fuck alone!" I said. His eyes widened, and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

"W-What...did you...just say?" He asked. 

"Me. And you. Are NOT friends anymore." I said. 

"W-Wha...b-but...wh-why?" He asked, his eyes getting watery. 

"Because I don't like you anymore. You're lame, twitchy, and you can never put together a sentence without stuttering." I said. He stared at me, and I saw tears start to stream down his face. 

'Don't cry Tweek...you'll make it harder to say bye.' I thought painfully. I was so pissed off at myself, but I had to do this. I felt the familiar tingle in the back of my head, and I knew my eyes changed. When I saw Tweeks eyes widen slightly, I figured my eyes must've turned red, and he thinks I'm genuinely mad at him. 

'Ok, just say these last few words, and it'll all be over with.' I thought. 

"Just leave me alone you freak." I spat. His face was shocked, then turned into one of anger, and the next thing I knew-

SMACK!!

"Fuck you Craig. I h-hate you!" He yelled through his tears. He then turned around and ran. I stared at the ground, and touched my cheek that was stinging from being slapped. 

'Thats it then....' I thought sadly. I looked up to make sure he was gone, and when I was sure, I turned on my heel, and ran all the way home. As soon as I got in, I ran upstairs. 

"Craig?" I heard my mom call as I ran past her, but I didn't stop until I got to my room.  
I closed and locked my door, and threw my backpack to the floor. I was so pissed off at myself, I didn't know what to do. So, I decided to break shit. I threw my lamp at the wall, and watched it shatter, then I threw my alarm clock on the ground, and stomped the shit out of it. I continued to destroy my room until my mom came banging on my door. 

"Craig!? What's going on in there!? What're you doing!?" She called. At the time, I was sitting in the middle of my room, rocking back and forth, and trying not to cry. Hint the word, TRYING. 

'I hate this...I hate this, I hate this, I HATE THIS. I HATE LOVE!!' I mentally screamed. Memories of me and Tweek all came back at once, and hit me like a bus. I couldn't hold it anymore, so I cried. 

"Craig, honey. Are you ok?" I heard my mom ask through the door. I ignored her question again. 

"Mommy...what's wrong with Craig?" I heard my sister ask, slight fear in her voice. 

"I'm not sure sweetie. You go back downstairs and let mommy handle this ok?" I heard my mom say to Ruby. I heard Ruby say ok, then leave. 

"Craig....are you ok?" My mom asked. 

"Do I sound ok?" I asked just loud enough for her to hear. 

"Craig, what's wrong? This isn't like you." She said. I sighed. 

"I'm fine mom. I want to be alone." I said. She didn't push further, which I'm grateful for, and left. 

*A few hours later* 

Hours later, and I still sat in the same spot, unmoving. It was night by now, and my mom had came by earlier and asked me did I want dinner, which I declined. I couldn't eat right now even if I tried. 

'What the hell is wrong with me? I thought it'd be better for Tweek to hate me, but now that he declared it, I'm hurt even more...and I was the one that wanted him to hate me in the first place!' I thought. I felt my eyes water again, and tears began falling once again. It's been like this for the last few hours. On and off crying. Sometimes I can't even remember why I'm crying, then I remember, and I just cry harder.  
I looked down at a piece of my mirror that was broken on my floor, and saw my reflection. I had tears falling from my face, and my eyes had turned a crystal blue. I wiped my face, and stood up, walking to my closet. I pulled out a black duffle bag, and my gas mask. Why do I have a duffle bag and gas mask? Because. I have cans of spray paint in my bag to do graffiti with. That and maybe one or two tear gas bombs. You need a gas mask when you're working with this kind of heavy duty crap. And illegal. I forgot to say illegal. 

'Im gonna go do some illegal shit. I need to get my mind off of this.' I thought. I put on a black hoodie, and black converse, so that I could move around without being seen since its night. I hoped out of my window, and climbed down the ladder I kept right outside it. I'm surprised my mom doesn't know I have this here. 

'On to more important matters.' I thought. I ran down the street, and turned a corner. When I came to my first house I was gonna graffiti, I put on my mask, and got to work on the side of the house. That night, I painted the town red and black. 

*Morning, Thursday* 

I woke up the next day in my bed, fully clothed. I sat up in my bed, and stretched. I rubbed my eyes, then looked at my pillow, and saw tear stains. 

'Great. I cried in my sleep.' I thought. That's it. No more crying. The mental breakdown I had yesterday will last me a lifetime of tears.  
I looked at my hands and saw they were covered in paint, then I looked around my room and saw it was VERY messy.

'I'll clean it up after school. Right now, I need a shower.' I thought to myself, standing up and going to my bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school. When I got out of the shower, I decided to try and pick up some of the glass. I ended up cutting my hand on the last piece of glass, and cursed under my breath. 

'Great. Now I gotta clean it.' I thought, walking back into my bathroom, and cleaning the cut. 

'Huh...I remember when Tweek cleaned and bandaged my hand that one time...' I thought as I took out my first aid kit. 

'Damnit Craig. He hates you now, so stop thinking about him.' I thought as I bandaged my cut.  
After that, I went downstairs to get something to eat. I decided on cereal and got myself a bowl. 

"Craig? What happened last night? Are you ok?" My mom asked as she walked into the dining room. 

"Uh, mental breakdown?" I asked more than stated. She looked at me concernedly. 

"What? Really? Why, what happened?" She asked. 

"It's nothing. I'm fine now, so don't worry." I told her. She gave me a skeptical look, but nodded. 

"Ok...but I heard you breaking things. What do I need to buy?" She asked me. 

"Uhh...a lamp, an alarm clock, a mirror, a desk chair, annnnddd call the carpenter guy cause I punched some holes in my walls." I said, finishing my cereal. She sighed, then nodded. I've done this before, back when my dad and mom got a divorce, so this isn't exactly new. 

"Alright. Well, you should get going. Isn't this about the time you leave to meet with Tweek?" She asked, and I felt a pain in my chest at his name. 

"No." I said quietly, standing up with my bowl, and walking into the kitchen. 

"Huh? But-" I stopped her. 

"I'm leaving. See you after school." I said emotionlessly. 

"Ok then, see you." She said worriedly. I went back to my room and grabbed my backpack, then left for school. 

*Lunch* 

I've been keeping my distance from Tweek, and he's been doing the same. If we ever happen to make eye contact, he turns away, clearly pissed. 

'How can I blame him? I said some awful things.' I thought as I sat in front of Token and Clyde. 

'I didn't WANT to do it. I had to. It was the only way....right?' I questioned. 

"Craig!" I looked up at Clyde when I heard him call my name. 

"What?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Dude, are you ok? You spaced out as soon as you sat down." He said. I nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, non to convincingly. 

"Ok, so something is definitely wrong." He concluded. 

"Do you know what's wrong with Tweek? He doesn't look to good either. He looks like he's been crying all night or something." Token asked. 

"Yeah, and he's not even sitting with us. He's sitting alone. Did something happen?" Clyde asked. I put my head down on the table, feeling like I was gonna have a panic attack or something. 

'Shit, he's probably been crying...I'm the worst human being ever! I did that to him, but I had too!' I thought quickly.

"Craig?" Clyde called my name. 

"I don't KNOW." I said, my voice cracking slightly when I said know. 

"Craig...are you alright?" Clyde asked cautiously. 

"I'm fine." I lied. I still haven't looked up at them, and the more I lied, the worse I felt. It got to the point where I was desperately trying not to cry. 

"I...gotta go." I said, getting up and leaving. I didn't get a chance to see their faces, but I knew they were worried.  
On my way out, I glanced over at Tweek, and our eyes met for a brief moment before he frowned, and turned around. 

'I can't do this...' I thought as I left the cafeteria. I had to blink my eyes repeatedly to stop tears from forming.  
I went outside to get some fresh air, and recollect my thoughts. 

'I am NOT going to continue to cry like a little BITCH at the slightest mention of Tweek, damnit!' I mentally yelled at myself as I walked to the court yard.  
There were a few kids out, either eating lunch or talking, or both. I walked over to a tree a d sat down under it. 

'I got Tweek to hate me, which I should be happy about. I did it so I wouldn't fall in love with him more, but I feel like I did the wrong thing now...' I thought. 

"No brain. You did what you had to." I said to myself. 

'No Craig, you made the wrong choice!' I thought. Oh great, now I'm having conversations with myself. Just. Fucking. Perfect.  
I sighed, and tried to clear my mind. 

'Forget about it for now. School's almost over. Just two more classes and I can go home.' I thought to myself. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and I got up. 

'Lets just finish this day already.' I thought to myself as I made my way back into the school. 

*After school, at home* 

After school ended, Clyde and Token asked me if I wanted to go play video games, but I declined. I know that they were just trying to cheer me up even though they don't know what's wrong, but I couldn't find it in me to go with them. So, I chose to sleep. 

*3 hours later* 

"Craig!" I woke up to the sound of my mom knocking on my door. 

'What is it?' I thought groggily. I got up and went to open my door. 

"What is it mom?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eye. 

"I came to see what was wrong with you. You went to sleep as soon as you came in, and that was 3 hours ago. You never fall asleep for that long in the afternoon." She said, worry clear in her voice. 

"No...no, I'm fine." I said, yawning. I almost fell asleep standing up. Yeah, I'm THAT tired right now. 

"Hmm. Well, do you know what's wrong with Tweek? His mom called me yesterday and told me he came home crying his eyes out. I meant to tell you this morning but you left so quickly." She said. I instantly felt bad when she said that. 

"I...I don't know." I said. She stared at me, not believing me. 

"Ok, something happened alright?" I said, giving in to her unrelenting stare. 

"Did you two have an argument or something?" She asked me. 

'And she hit the nail right on the head.' I thought. I remained silent, and she took that as a yes. 

"Craig, go apologize. If you argue, you should apologize afterwards. You're not feeling good, and from what Tweeks mom tells me, he's doing to well either." She said. 

"For what? It doesn't even matter anymore now." I said, my voice straining at the end. I felt my eyes change, and my moms eyes widened. 

"Craig...honey, it's ok." She said. By her reaction, I can tell my eyes turned that same crystal blue from when I was crying. 

"You can cry if you want." She said. I 'tsked' and rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hands. 

"I don't wanna cry! I'm not going to cry!" I said, rubbing my eyes harder. 

"Craig, stop that before you hurt yourself!" She said, moving my hands. As soon as I stopped rubbing my eyes, I felt tears fall. 

"Oh, my poor baby." My mom said, hugging me. 

"Mom, he hates me now, he even said it!" I said, hugging her back. 

"No he doesn't, he was just upset. I'm sure he'll forgive you if you apologize." She said.

"No he won't...I said some pretty mean stuff." I told her. She pulled back, and looked me in the eyes. 

"He's going to forgive you. Explain to him why you said what you said. I'm sure he'll understand." She said. I nodded, and she wiped the few tears that fell on my face. 

"Mom....I love Tweek." I said lowly. She smiled. 

"I know you do. I used to always say you did, remember?" She said. 

"That was before I found out for myself though!" I said. She nodded. 

"Mhmm. I still called it first." She said. I sighed. 

"Yeah, yeah." I said. She smiled at me, and I smiled back at her. 

"Thanks mom." I said. She nodded. 

"No problem. This is what I'm here for." She said. 

"I still think I'm to old to be crying like this." I said somewhat embarrassedly. She smiled. 

"You're never to old to cry over love." She said. 

"Dinner will be ready soon, so I'll call you down in a minute." She said. I nodded, and she turned to go back downstairs, and I closed my door. 

'So I shouldn't have done what I did to Tweek. I know that now. But how am I supposed to get him to even talk to me?' I thought, sitting on my bed. 

"This isn't gonna be easy." I sighed out. 

*After dinner* 

After dinner, I went and took a shower before heading to bed. When I got to my room, I fell on my bed, tired from thinking so hard. 

'I have to come up with a way to apologize to Tweek...but I have to get him to talk to me first.' I thought. I sighed. 

"I'll come up with something by tomorrow." I said aloud, yawning. I was tired, so I ended up falling asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO PUT UP THIS CHAPTER!!! I'm not going to lie to you guys, so please don't hate me for telling the truth! I...may or may have not been writing other stories...I KNOW! I'm sorry. T^T I (probably) shouldn't have been making others when I haven't even finished this one! But, in my defense, I keep having good ideas for stories and I don't want to let them go! So I hope this will make up for it...somewhat. Anyway! Once again, sorry if I upset anyone! See you next chapter!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Ok, so it's Friday....and I have nothing! No ideas, no brilliant thoughts, nothing! NO. THING. 

'What the hell am I supposed to do!?' I thought as I walked to my first period with Clyde. 

'Im so stupid. One minute, I want him to hate me, and the next minute I'm trying to apologize. What the hell!? Well, maybe it's cause I talked with my mom, but still. Come on, like how-' My mental ranting was stopped when Clyde hit me on the back of my head. 

"Ow, dude! What the hell?!" I asked, rubbing my head. He hit me pretty hard. 

"What's wrong with you? You're totally out of it dude!" He said. 

Normally, I can stop some one from hitting me, cause I have awesome reflexes, and I can sense presences well. I've taken martial arts and boxing before, so I'm a good fighter. But my reflexes suck when my mind is to preoccupied. Hence, me getting smacked upside the head by Clyde. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, shrugging as we walked into class. 

"Oh really? Hey, have you seen the news lately? They said that multiple buildings, and even houses had graffiti all over them. They even showed some if it. Looks kinda familiar to me. Like I've SEEN it before." He said. We sat down in our seats, and my eyes widened a fraction at what he said. Not that he noticed or any- 

"I know you did it Craig. Your eyes widening just now is proof." He said flatly.   
Yeah, Token and Clyde have seen me do graffiti. They don't really do it, but they know my designs by now, and know how I work. 

"Alright, it was me. It's not a big deal. They'll never find out anyway." I said nonchalantly. 

"You never know dude. You kinda went all out. I mean, you even did somebody's car." He said. I laughed. 

"But it was fun! Dude, you can't lie, my work is getting better." I said. He laughed as well, then nodded. 

"Hell yeah it is! How do you even work that fast!?" He asked. 

"Years of practice. You gotta work fast when you have the police chasing you." I said. He nodded. 

"But dude, my favorite one..." He started, looking at me. I smiled already knowing which one he was talking about. 

"The Batman logo." We both said. 

"Sick~!" We said in unison again, smiling widely. 

"How did you work the joker into that one?" He asked.

"Well, first I had to-" I stopped when I saw Tweek and Token walk into the room.   
Class hadn't started yet, so it wasn't like they HAD to be in class like us. Me and Clyde tend to get distracted, therefore we get late slips, which all add up to detentions. We aren't bad kids! Well, for the most part we aren't. 

'But why are they here?' I mentally questioned. They walked over to us, and Token spoke, pulling something out of his backpack. 

"Clyde, you forgot your homework at my house. Dude, you need to pay more attention to things." He said, handing Clyde his homework. 

'Ohh, so that's why. Token's such a good friend.' I thought. 

"Really?! You just saved my ass! Dude, I think I love you!" Clyde said, hugging his homework. 

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just make sure you don't forget to turn it in." He told him, but Clyde was in another world, talking to his homework, saying things like "Im sorry I forgot you" and "It'll never happen again". 

"Craig. Do me a favor and make sure this idiot turns in his homework. You know how he is." Token said to me. I nodded. 

"You got it." I said. Clyde is very forgetful at times. He could put his homework in his backpack right now, and forget to turn it in when the teacher comes in. 

"Alright, thanks." He said. I looked over at Tweek, and saw that he was staring at me. When our eyes met, he turned a little pink, but puffed his cheeks, and looked the other way. 

'He's so fucking cute!' I thought. I couldn't help but chuckle. 

"What's so funny?" Clyde asked. I looked over at him, then over at Tweek, who was still looking upset, and sighed. 

"Nothing." I said. 

'He's still mad at me, I know, but he blushed when he looked at me, so is he not mad anymore?' I questioned mentally. 

"Well, we better go. See you guys later." Token said. Me and Clyde nodded, and the two of them left. Tweek looked back at me, but turned around quickly. I'd be lying if I said that didn't make my heart flutter. 

'Maybe he's not as mad? Do I actually have a chance to apologize?' I thought. 

"Craig? What's up with you and Tweek?" I looked over at Clyde. 

"What do you mean? There's nothing "up" with me and Tweek." I said. 

"Stop lying to me! I'm not stupid!" He said. 

"I never said you were stupid. Why would I call you stupid?" I asked. 

"Quit trying to change the subject. You know stupid is like my second name to you." He deadpanned. 

"Anyway. What's going on?" He asked. 

"What makes you think something's "going on"." I asked him, putting air quotes around the words going on. 

"Hmm, let me see. Maybe the fact that you two haven't been seen together for like, two weeks. You guys haven't been talking to each other, you used to leave the lunch room when Tweek came in, then since Wednesday, Tweek stopped sitting with us. He's been sitting with some other guy." He said. He's been sitting with some other guy? Who could that be? I haven't seen him sitting with anyone. 

'Well, I did try to avoid him. I probably just haven't seen who it was because of that.' I thought. 

"Plus, whenever you see Tweek, you used to always smile brighter. And you couldn't help but mess with him in some way, and you guys were always laughing, and joking. You always had your hands on him in some way." He said the last part raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively, and I rolled my eyes. 

"That last part isn't true! I didn't ALWAYS have my hands on him in some way. Stop making me out to be a pervert or something." I said glaring at him. 

"And you're way to damn observant." I said. Clyde may come off stupid or goofy, but he can be smart at times.

"Yes, I am. Now tell me what happened!" He said. I sighed and told him about our argument. 

"Wow dude. You fucked up." He said, stunned. 

"I know! And now I totally regret saying all that stupid shit. I didn't even really mean it!" I said, holding my head in my hands. 

"You like him don't you?" Clyde asked. I looked over at his smug face and shook my head. 

"Nope. I do not like him." I said. He gave me a slightly confused face, and I sighed. 

"I don't like him because I love him. Like and love are two different things." I said. He broke out into a huge smile. 

"Dude really!? That's so awesome! I knew you guys would end up together." He said. 

"One, we aren't together. Two, don't tell Token, and definitely, FOR. THE. LOVE. OF GOD. DO NOT. Tell Tweek." I said menacingly. He audibly gluped and nodded. 

"Ok, I won't say a word. But, don't you want to be with him, or at least talk to him again?" He asked me. 

"Of course I do. I want both actually. But I'd rather just stay his friend than ruin it. Again. That is IF he wants to even be friends with me again." I said. 

"Dude. You and I, BOTH know that Tweek misses you." Clyde said. I shook my head. 

"No, that's just wishful thinking." I said dismissively. 

"No it's not!" He argued. I sighed. 

"Ok, so if by some miracle, Tweek does want to talk to me. How would we even start? I can't just walk up to him like I used to and pretend everything's all good. It's not!" I said. 

"Um, maybe you should start by apologizing?" He said. 

"Stop being a smart ass." I said. He chuckled. 

"Ok, but seriously. Just apologize. I'm positive it'll work. That and some apology gifts." He mumbled the last part, and I rolled my eyes. 

"Ok, but how should I do that? I'm not used to apologizing. I rarely ever do that shit." I said. 

"You could start by saying, hey Tweek. Can we talk? Then when he says yeah, and you guys go somewhere so that it's just you two, apologize. And make sure you tell him why you did it. You don't exactly HAVE to tell him you love him since you don't want to ruin anything." He said. I laid my head on the table. 

'He's right.' I thought. 

"Why does it sound so much more easier when it comes from your mouth?" I asked. 

"I dunno. Maybe cause I'm simple minded?" He said. I looked over at him, squinting my eyes. 

"That's not exactly something you should call yourself." I told him. He shrugged. 

"Eh, it's whatever. I don't really mind since I know my own capabilities." He said. I nodded. He has a point. 

"Alright class, attention up here please. Class is starting." Our teacher said. I didn't even notice he came in. 

'Oh well, I don't really care when he got here anyway.' I thought, sitting up. Guess the day is finally starting. 

*During lunch* 

After Biology, I had lunch, and I was taking my sweet precious time getting there. Why? Because I was a little nervous. 

'I still haven't talked to Tweek...' I thought as I walked to the lunch room. When I got there, I got my lunch and sat at the table with Token and Clyde. 

"Hey Craig!" Clyde said happily. 

"Hey Craig." Token said. 

"What's up guys?" I replied. They shrugged, and then Clyde looked at me seriously. 

"Did you do it?" He asked. I looked at him confusedly for a second, then understood what he said. 

"No." I said, eating. 

"Dude, why not!? How many classes do you two share?" He asked. 

"Biology, lunch, gym, and art, so 4." I replied. 

"You have 3 chances left to talk to him then." He said. I groaned. 

"Do I have to do it today?" I asked, laying my head down. 

"Do you want him to be your friend and back in your life?" Clyde asked. I sat up abruptly at the thought. 

"Yes. More than anything else in my entire life." I said seriously. He nodded. 

"Then yes. You have to talk to him today. It's best not to let this go on for to long anyway." He said. I sighed, and finished my lunch. 

"Uh, what're you guys talking about?" Token asked. I looked at Clyde and he looked at me. I nodded, telling him he can tell Token. 

"Craig loves Tweek, and they got into an argument, so I'm helping him to apologize." Clyde said lowly 

"Don't tell Tweek!" I said, staring at Token seriously. He nodded. 

"Alright, alright. I won't say anything. You have my word." He said. I nodded in satisfaction. 

"But why haven't you apologized yet?" Token asked. I sighed. 

"It's not that easy! I'm not used to apologizing to people. I mean, I may have done it once or twice before, but I rarely ever do it seriously." I said. He nodded. 

"Well, Clyde's right. You've got 3 more chances to apologize today." He said. I groaned. 

"Don't remind me." I mumbled. 

"It'll be ok dude. Everything will work out in it's own way." Clyde said. 

'I hope he's right...' I thought to myself. 

*End of day, after class* 

When my last class ended, I got extremely nervous. 

'This is bad. I still haven't said anything to him!' I mentally yelled. I looked up from my seat, and saw Tweek leaving. 

'Ok...I've got to stop procrastinating.' I thought, standing up and leaving the class.   
I tried to follow him and talk to him when we get outside, but the hallway was full of kids. Like, FULL. 

'What the hell?! Now that I have something to do, this crowd gets in my way!?' I thought, getting angry. 

'Where's Tweek? Did he leave already?' I mentally questioned as I looked up and looked for him. I saw him headed for the door. 

'Yeah, he's leaving. Wait, who's that?' I thought. I saw two kids following Tweek as well. One had on a red coat, and the other had on an orange coat. 

'What're they following him for....wait, they can't be-' My thoughts stopped when I saw them follow Tweek out of the school. 

'Damnit! They left.' I thought. I started to get worried about Tweek, so I pushed my way through the massive amount of kids, and finally made my way out of the school.   
Once out of the school, I looked around but I couldn't see them anywhere. 

'Maybe I was just over thinking a-' My train of thought got cut off by a shout of pain, and I ran in the direction I heard the noise.

'They better not hurt Tweek.' I thought as I made it to the source of the shout. I stopped and noticed I was behind the school, and when I looked in front of me, I saw something that I never wanted to see in my life. 

Tweek was getting beat up. 

The two kids that I saw following him were beating him up. Well, more like stomping and kicking him. 

'T-They...they're...Tweek...' My thoughts were jumbled and my mind was suddenly clouded by anger. I felt my eyes change, and knew they were red, but I could care less what color my eyes change at the moment. 

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I shouted as I walked up to them. They stopped their assault on Tweek to look at me. They're eyes widened slightly when they saw me.

"Oh, if it isn't Craig Tucker." The one in the red coat said. I looked at him. 

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name, fatass?" I demanded. I'll admit they look familiar, but I don't KNOW them. 

"Cause, you're a pretty popular student. Especially with the girls. Everybody knows who you are." He said. Really? I really wouldn't know since I was always with Tweek. I could care less about other people though. 

"And my name isn't fatass, it's Cartman!" He yelled. Ohhh, right! He's that one kid in my...history class? No, no that's not right. 

'Wait, do we even share classes? I am a senior after all, and he looks like a junior or something...but juniors and seniors can have the same classes. Me and Tweek share like, 3 classes, and he's a junior.' I thought. I shook my head. Now's not the time for this. 

"Anyway, why are you here?" The blonde on said. I looked over at him. 

"Who the hell are you? And why are you questioning me?" I asked. 

"I'm Kenny, and because we're busy. So if you don't mind, could you leave?" He asked. 

"Yeah. We're taking care of some business, so leave." Cartman said. Ok, they really want their ass beat. 

"No can do you little fuckers." I said. They glared at me. 

"Why not? This is none of your business!" Cartman said. 

"Unfortunately for you, he is my business." I said, pointing at Tweek. I glanced at him, and saw his face turn pink. 

"Oh right, you two did always hang out. So you came to save your friend?" Kenny asked. 

"What's it to ya?" I asked. They were really starting to piss me off. 

"Well if that's the cause, you can get beat up just like your friend here." Cartman said.   
After that, the two of them ran towards me, and I easily dodged their hits. 

'Tsk. Amateurs.' I thought, shaking my head.   
I got tired of dodging, so I decided to hit back. I punched Cartman in the stomach, then punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. Then Kenny came running at me as well, and I grabbed him by his shirt and headbutted him. I held him by his shirt, and continuously punched him in the face. I through him to the ground and started stomping him and Cartman. They both curled up, covering their faces. 

"No, don't try to protect yourselves now! You were ALL. BIG. TALK. A. MINUTE. AGO!" I stomped them between those words. I stopped for a second, and crouched down by their heads so they could hear me. 

"What happened?! I thought you had business to "take care of"? Oh, wait. You're to busy getting your ass beat, right!?" I yelled down at them. They nodded their heads in fear. I noticed they're arms were covered in blood from trying to block my feet, and that their faces were bruised and slightly bloody. 

'Like I care.' I thought. I stood back up and began to stomp them again, this time throwing in some hard kicks to their ribs. 

'Ill kill them...I'll fucking kill them!!' I mentally shouted. However, I was stopped, and pulled back by someone. I turned around and looked down. Tweek had pulled me away from the two boys, stopping my attack. 

"S-Stop...Craig." He said. I looked at him and, for the first time since I got there, took in his appearance. I immediately calmed down from my rage, and became worried. I crouched down to his level to get a good look at his face. 

'Damn...they really beat him up..' I thought. I could care less about the two groaning and bloody boys behind me at the moment. 

'He's pretty messed up..' I thought as I looked at the cuts, scraps and bruises on his face. I instinctively reached out to touch his face in my concern, but pulled back when I realized something very important. 

'I still haven't apologized!' I thought. I looked at him, and just as I opened my mouth to speak, somebody showed up. Well, two people showed up. I looked over at them and saw their mild shock at the scene. I stood up, and looked at them. 

"Are you guys with Cartman and Kenny?" I asked them. If they were, I would no problem beating their asses too. 

"No. We're friends with them, but we aren't here to fight or anything." The one with a blue and red hat said. 

"Yeah. We actually think they're very stupid, and this ass beating was coming one day. Especially for fatass over there." The one with the green hat said, pointing at Cartman.

"F-Fuck...you....Kyle..." Cartman struggled to say. I'm surprised he could still talk. His friend Kenny was knocked out. 

'Well I did kick him in the head.' I thought. 

"Kyle? And you are..." I trailed off, looking at the one in the blue and red hat. 

"Stan. And you're Craig Tucker." He said. 

"You guys know me?" I asked. They nodded. Wow. I guess pretty much everyone in this school really does know me. 

"Well anyway. You guys should get your friends to the hospital before they bleed out or something." I said, glancing at the two bloody boys. They both shook their heads. 

"They'll be fine." Stan said. 

"But if they do bleed out, that's just to damn bad." Kyle said. Huh. Well ok then. I shrugged. 

"If you say so." I said. They both nodded, then left. Once they were gone, I looked down at Tweek. I sighed at the look he gave me. 

"Can we talk?" I asked. He huffed, and looked away from me. 

"At least let me take you to my house so I can fix you up." I said.   
He puffed his cheeks, and stood up without saying a word, and walked to the front of the school. I followed after him, and once we got to the front of the school, he turned and started walking in the direction of my house. I inwardly smiled at that. 

*At Craig's house* 

When we got to my house, I told Tweek to wait while I get the first aid kit. 

"Just sit in the living room. I'll be right back." I said. He didn't say anything, but did as I said. I sighed as I went to go get the first aid kit. 

'I really hope he hears me out about this...' I thought. Once I had the first aid kit, I walked back to the living room and saw Tweek waiting.   
I sat on the coffee table in front of him, and began cleaning up his scrapes, and putting ointment on his bruises. After many ow's and ouch's, and a few apologies, I was done. I put the stuff away in the first aid kit, and sat next to him. He looked at me, and spoke. 

"T-Thank you." He said curtly, then looked away. I sighed. 

"Will you look at me?" I asked. He shook his head. 

"Can I just say something?" I asked. He glanced at me, so I took that as a yes. I took a breath, and then spoke. 

"I'm sorry." I said. Wow...that came out easier than I thought it would. I looked at him for a reaction, and he looked at me skeptically. 

"I mean it Tweek. I'm sorry." I said. 

"Why'd y-you say a-all those mean h-hurtful things?" He asked me. 

"Because I'm an idiotic douchbag, and I thought it would help." I said. He looked at me confusedly. 

"H-Help what?" He asked. I panicked a little at that question. 

'I don't want to tell him I love him and make this worse!' I thought. 

"Help...I don't know! I just...I was just being a selfish asshole, and I'm sorry." I said. 

"S-So you didn't m-mean any of what y-you said?" He asked me. I shook my head rapidly. 

"Hell no! I take back everything I said. It was mean, rude and above all else a lie. I'm really sorry Tweek, believe me. I'll never do or say anything like that to you again. I swear." I said seriously. He looked at me. 

"Promise?" He asked me. 

"Promise." I said determinedly.   
After I said that, he had lost his calm, serious demeanor and practically pounced on me, causing me to fall back on the couch. He started crying into my chest. 

"I t-thought that w-we weren't e-ever gonna be f-friends anymore. I w-was so scared t-that you r-really hated me!" He said while crying. 

"I could never hate you Tweek. I don't want to ever lose you. Sorry I scared you." I said. He pulled back, eyes watery, and nodded his head. 

"You should be sorry." He said. We both laughed lightly at that. He looked down at me, and smiled. 

"I missed y-you so much Craig." He said just above a whisper. 

Instead of speaking, I decided to respond by pulling Tweek back on my chest, and hugging him tightly. He nuzzled up to me, which slightly shocked me. 

'Normally he would've turned pink and said something about embarrassing...I guess he really did miss me.' We ended up falling asleep just like that. 

3rd Person POV 

Craig's mom and Little sister came home to see Craig and Tweek snuggled up on the couch. His mom smiled warmly at the scene and walked into the living room, putting a cover over the two. 

"Why are they sleeping out on the couch?" Ruby asked. 

"They must've both been really tired after talking." Her mom responds.   
Ruby looks at her mom confusedly. 

"Can I wake them up?" She asked. Her mom laughs and leads her out of the living room. 

"You can wake them up when dinners ready." Her mom says. 

"Yes!" Ruby says happily. She then ran off to her room.   
Her mom looks back at the two on the couch and almost squeals in delight. 

'I've got to call and talk to Mrs. Tweek. I should ask if Tweek can stay over tonight. I'm positive they won't want to be separated right after making up.' She thought as she walked into the kitchen smiling to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Awwww!! They made up!! Yeaaahh!! But WHAAAAAA!?!?! We finally know what grade Craig and Tweek are in!?! Say whaaa??? Haha! Sorry I never specified it before. I'm kind of just now realizing that? Sad, I know. T-T. Anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed this EXTREMELY long chapter~! Until next time my lovely readers~~!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: IT’S BEEN SOOOOO LONG!! IM SOOOO SORRY! I’ve caught up in a few things, but I’ve got a long chapter for you guys that will (hopefully) make up for it! Anyway, let’s do this! X3

Chapter 11 

Back to Craig POV 

*Saturday morning* 

I woke up and looked around and saw I was in the living room. 

'What time is it? And why am I on the couch?' I questioned mentally. I then felt a weight on top of me. 

'What's on top of me?' I thought. I looked down and saw blonde. 

'Oh, it's just Tweek.' I thought. Then I remembered what happened yesterday. 

'Im glad he forgave me. I didn't think it'd be that easy.' I thought. I felt him snuggle up to me and I smiled to myself. 

'I definitely have to make it up to him. What should I do?' I mentally questioned. I tried to think of something, but couldn't come up with anything. 

'I'll just ask him later.' I thought to myself. I suddenly felt movement and saw Tweek sit up. 

"Craig? W-What happened?" He asked me sleepily. I sat up as well. 

"We must've fell asleep on the couch." I said. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and checked the time. 

'Wow. It's 3:00am Saturday morning.' I thought. 

"What time is it?" He asked. 

"3:00 in the morning." I said. I felt a yawn coming on, and realized I was still sleepy. 

"Oh...it's so early.." He said, yawning after me. 

"You wanna go back to sleep? We can go up to my room." I said. Ok, that last part sounded very suggestive. 

"Mhm....still sleepy." He said, rubbing his eye cutely. 

'Ahh, the cuteness!' I thought. I stood up, and Tweek stood up after me. Though he almost fell. Of course I caught him before he could fall. 

"Whoa, Tweek! Are you ok?" I asked him, slightly worried. He nodded sleepily with closed eyes. 

"Craig...carry me..." He said. I had to fight down the blush that threatened to surface. 

'Why am I blushing anyway!?' I mentally questioned. He thinks of me as an older brother. Older brothers can carry their siblings to bed. 

"Really?" I asked him. He nodded sleepily again. 

"Yes...to tired..to move..." He mumbled half asleep. 

"Uhh, sure. Here we go." I said as I bent down and picked him up bridal style. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

'He's pretty light...though I realized that the first day we met.' I thought. I smiled slightly at the memory of meeting Tweek for the first time. 

When we got to my room, I laid him down on my bed, then got in next and pulled the covers over us. 

"Thanks...Craig..." He said. I hummed in acknowledgement. 

We both ended up falling back to sleep relatively easy considering how tired we still were. 

*Few hours later* 

The next time I woke up, I looked over at my clock and saw it was 10:00am. 

'Wow...we slept for a while.' I thought. I sat up and yawned. Might as well wake Tweek up too. 

"Hey Tweek, wake up." I said, shaking him lightly. He groaned and rolled over. 

"Five more...minutes..." He mumbled. 

"No, no extra minutes. Wakey wakey!" I said, shaking him. He pulled the covers over his head. 

"I'm still sleepy..." He mumbled from under the covers. 

"Tweek, really. Get up. We've been asleep for a while." I said. He huffed from under the covers. 

"No!" He said. I felt my eye twitch. 

'Does his mom have this much of a hard time waking him up for school?' I mentally questioned. I heard soft snoring and I almost facepalmed myself. He went back to sleep! I suddenly got an idea. 

'This should DEFINITELY work.' I thought mischievously. 

"Wake up Tweek." I said again. He groaned, but didn't respond. 

"Come on. Wake up sunshine~." I said. He didn't respond. 

"Alright. I tried to do it the peaceful way." I said. I started to tickle him, and he jerked from shock. 

"C-Craig! Stop!" He said through his laughs. 

"Nope, not until you get up." I said, continuing to tickle him. 

"Alright! I'm u-up!" He said. I stopped and sat back, smiling in satisfaction. 

"Good. Get up, up. As in out of bed up." I said, getting out of bed. 

"Whhhy?" He whined. 

"Oh, I guess you don't want to go and hang out with me today. I heard there was an awesome amusement park that just opened, and it's in walking distance." I said.  
"Oh well, guess I'll just-" He sat up abruptly. 

"No! I-I wanna go!" He said. I chuckled at his childish behavior. 

"Alright, but you have to get up." I said. He got out of bed, then looked at the clock.

"I s-should go home and get ready." He said. I nodded, and walked him downstairs to the door. 

"I'll meet you in front of your coffee shop." I said. He nodded and headed home.  
I went back upstairs to get ready. 

*About 30 minutes later* 

When I was done and fully dressed, I sat around for about 10 or 20 minutes. I was a tiny bit nervous.  
'Get it together Craig! What are you nervous about? Everything's going to be fine.' I thought as I walked downstairs.

"Oh, Craig. Where's Tweek?" My mom asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"He went home. We were planning on going to that new amusement park today." I told her. She nodded, smiling.

"I assume you have enough money?" She asked. I nodded.

"More than enough. I still think you're funding my trips to jail." I mumbled the last part, but she still heard me.

"Stay out of trouble, alright? I happened to hear about two boys being found beaten up behind your school. You wouldn't happen to know who did it, would you?" She asked in a warning tone. Oh crap.

"Whaaa? N-No, of course not! I mean, I may have HEARD about it, but I didn't SEE anything. Haha.." I said, scratching my head.

'If she finds out I did that, she's definitely gonna kick my ass. Literally.' I thought.

"Mhm." She hummed skeptically.

"What're you guys talking about?" I looked over and saw Ron walking towards us.

"None of your business." I spat.

"Craig.." My mom said. I sighed.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Bye mom." I said. She nodded, and I left.

'Still can't stand that guy.' I thought as I walked to meet up with Tweek.  
When I got there, I saw Tweek inside, talking to his mom who was behind the counter. He was pouting, and his mom was giggling.  
I decided this would be a good time to scare the crap out of him while he's distracted. I walked into the shop, and when his mom saw me, I put a finger to my lips, telling her to keep quite. She nodded, and giggled again.

'He's really in his own world. He didn't even flinch when I opened the door.' I thought, as I snuck up behind him. He was still pouting, and it was adorable.

'Ohh, this is going to be SOOO good.' I thought. When I was finally behind him, I spoke.

"What's with the pouty face, sunshine?" I asked, poking his cheeks.

"GAAAHHH!!!!" He shouted, and almost fell out of his seat. Almost. I caught him of course.

"C-Craig! What t-the heck!" He yelled. I made sure he was steady in his seat, then I let him go. I then proceeded to laugh my ass off.

"Oh my God! Hahahaha!! You should've seen your face! Hahaha!" I said between laughs. I was holding my stomach, laughing.

"I hate y-you Craig." He said. I immediately stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Seriously? I'm sorry, don't hate me. Please." I said seriously. He then started laughing.

"Haha! You g-got so serious, so fast!" He said. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Well, I thought YOU were serious!" I said, looking away.

"I'm s-sorry, but you k-know I can't really hate you." He said.

"And I could never really hate you either." I said. We both smiled at each other.

"Aww! Look at you two. As cute as ever I see." Tweeks mom said with a big smile on her face. Tweek blushed, and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a girls voice.

"Craig, you're here!?" I looked behind me when I heard Tweeks cousin, Molly. Well, I tried at least. She had hugged me from behind, so it was kind of hard to see her.

"Uhh, yeah." I said, replying to her question.

"Molly, let him go." Tweek said, pulling her off of me.

"Aww. Don't be a party pooper Tweek!" She said. She then looked at me, and smiled.

"What's up?" I asked, a bit confused as to why she was just smiling at me without speaking.

"Nothing. You still look like boyfriend material." She said. I put my hands in my pockets and shrugged.

"Well, I am kinda awesome. Who wouldn't think I was boyfriend material?" I said. She smiled slyly.

"Still as confident as ever. I'm loving it." She said. Ok, so maybe I shouldn't be, quote unquote, "flirting" with her when the person I actually have feelings for is standing behind her, but I can't help it! And plus, it's not like me and Tweek are together. He thinks of me as a brother, so it should be fine, right?

"Yeah, well. You get to be very confident when you're like me." I said. She went to talk, but someone interrupted her.

"Sorry I'm late!" The voice said from behind me.

"Butters!" Tweek said happily as he ran past me to the person behind me.

'Butters? Who the fuck?' I thought as I turned around.  
I saw a boy standing there, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry for being a bit late. I had to do something really quick before I could get here." He said to Tweek. Tweek waved his hand dismissively.

"N-No, it's fine. We hadn't left y-yet anyway." He said.

'Is this the kid Clyde was talking about before?' I mentally questioned as I walked up to them. Tweek looked at me when I got next to him, then looked at Butters.

"Right, I h-haven't introduced you guys. Craig, this is Butters, a-and Butters, this is Craig." He introduced us. I put my arm around Tweeks shoulders and pulled him closer to me, causing him to let out an 'Eeek!' from surprise.

"Yeah, I'm Craig. Tweeks BEST. FRIEND. Nice to meet you...what was your name again?" I asked. I knew his name, I just wanted to be a douchbag at the moment.

"Oh, well it's Butters. Gosh, it's nice to meet you too Craig. You're mighty popular around the school." Butters said. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"So I've heard..." I replied.

"A-Anyway, lets get going. I-It's almost 12:00." Tweek said.  
"What?" I asked.

"Alrighty then, lets go." Butters said. He turned around and walked out of the store, and Tweek went to follow him, but I stopped him.

"Hold on, he's coming with us?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded. 

"Y-Yeah. Sorry, I meant to t-tell you earlier." He said.

"But-" I stopped my sentence with a sigh.

"Ok then..." I said. He looked at me skeptically, but nodded anyway.

"Ohh! Can I come with you guys?" Molly asked before we left. I almost said no, but then a brilliant idea struck me.

'If she's there, she can distract Butters, and I can go have fun with Tweek like I planned.' I thought. 

"Sure, the more the merrier." I said. She smiled, and the three of us left the shop.  
Once outside, we all began to head in the direction of the amusement park. When we got there, we looked around.

"Huh. This is bigger than I thought it'd be." I said, looking around at the multiple roller coasters, and game booths.  
"So, what do you guys want to do? We can break into two's and meet back at the front when we're done." I suggested. 

"I want to go with Craig." Tweek, and Molly both said. They glared at each other. Ok, that's a first.

"Molly, he's my best friend." Tweek said.

"And what's that mean?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"It m-means I get him, and you don't. Duh." He replied. Wow. That was pretty sassy.

"No it doesn't!" She said.

"Uhm, yeah, it kinda does." Tweek replied, crossing his arms.

"Does not!" Molly shouted.

"Does too!" Tweek shouted back.

"He's mine!" They both said, grabbing my arms.

"BACK. OFF." They said to each other.

"Craig! Tell this thing you're picking me!" They both shouted, looking up at me.

"W-Well, uhh..." I started. This feels all to familiar. Just that I wasn't the person that had to choose.

"I mean, come on. Don't you think I'd choose T-" I stopped when Molly gave me a look. It looked like she was about to cry, and throw a fit.

"Craig...don't fall for it." Tweek said in a warning tone. I looked at him.

"But-" I stopped when I heard a sniff, and looked at Molly, who was crying.

"Oh crap." I sighed out. I then looked at Tweek, and his eyes widened.

"No, no, no! N.O. S-She's faking!" He said.

"Just this one time? I feel kinda bad now." I said. He puffed his cheeks.

"Nooo~!" He whined. We were starting to cause a scene, and I sighed.

"Ok, how about this. I go with Molly for a while, and you go with Butters. Then we can meet up somewhere, eat, then switch so you can spend the rest of the time with me, and Butters and Molly can get to know each other or some shit." I said the very last part a bit dismissively.

"Alright...but only 30 minutes! Then we switch." He said. I chuckled, and nodded.

"Ok, ok. How's that sound to you guys?" I asked Butters and Molly, who had stopped crying and was now smiling like nothing happened.

"Yes! A whole 30 minutes with Craig~!" Molly said happily.

"I-I told you she was faking." Tweek said. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he did the same back to her.

"Alright you two, that's enough." I said. They glared at each other one more time, then looked away from one another.

"Anyway. Come on Craig! I want you to win me a prize!" Molly said, dragging me away.  
And so started 30 minutes of prize winning, roller coasters, and being chased. She wanted to give me a kiss, but I refused and promptly ran away.

"Phew, I'm tired." I breathed out as I sat down at one of the tables by the food stalls. I felt my eyes change while I was running from Molly, and I knew they were golden yellow because of my temperature rising. That, and there were a few kids staring at me in awe.

"Craig! Why'd you run off like that?" Molly asked.

"Geehh!" I jerked when I heard her suddenly. I turned behind me, and saw her pouting. I sighed.

"Because, I don't want to kiss you." I said.

"That's fine. You'd rather kiss Tweek, right?" She asked, smiling smugly. I had to will away the on coming blush that tried to surface.

"What're you talking about?" I replied. She rolled her eyes, and sat next to me.

"You know what I'm talking about. You like Tweek. In a romantic way." She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We're like brothers. How can you like someone you consider your brother?" I asked.

"Do you really see him as just a younger brother?" She asked. I sighed.

"Does it matter? We're best friends, that's all we'll ever be." I replied.

"And I thought you liked me?" I questioned her sudden interest in me and Tweek.

"Oh, I have no problem with you having a homosexual relationship on the side." She said, smiling. I raised an eyebrow.

"A side relationship involving your cousin?" I asked.

"Nope, no problem at all." She said. I opened my mouth to say something, but she spoke first.

"There they are!" She said, pointing in the direction they were coming from.

"Over here you guys!" She waved. Since she was sitting next to me, she almost hit me in the face.

"Geez! Can you do me a favor and NOT try to break my nose?" I asked, leaning away a little.

"Sorry about that!" She said while smiling at me.

'I don't think she meant that apology...' I thought skeptically.  
I looked up when Tweek and Butters made it to our table. Molly and Tweek made eye contact, and began glaring at each other again.

"Really guys?" I questioned the two. They both looked away from each other with a 'hmph!', and Tweek sat on my other side.

"What's with you two?" I asked them.

"Nothing." They both said. I sighed.

"Not buying it, but anyway! Did you guys have fun?" I asked Tweek and Butters.

'Please say no, it was very boring.' I thought. What? So I didn't want Tweek to have fun with Butters. Sue me, I don't give a fuck.

"I-It was actually kind o-of fun." Tweek said happily. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance.

"Oh? Was it now?" I grumbled. I huffed, and crossed my arms. Ok, so I'm acting like a brat, but come on! Sympathize with me a little here.

"Are you m-mad?" He asked me. I glanced at him, and shook my head.

"Are y-you upset?" He asked. I nodded.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because! He's jealous that you had so much fun with Butters here." Molly said, resting her arm on his shoulder. When did she move? Wasn't she just next to me? Not that I really care. And is it just me, or is she really touchy feely?

"Craig is jelly~." She said smugly. I glared at her.

"J-Jealous? Why?" Tweek questioned her, then looked at me, a bit confused.

"Because he-!" I cut off her sentence, knowing what she was about to blurt.

"In any case! I'm hungry, how about you guys? Are you hungry?" I asked Tweek and Butters, who nodded.

"Alright! I'll go and buy us some food." I said. They nodded.

"Oh, b-but don't buy to much, o-or anything that would b-be heavy on the s-stomach." Tweek said. I looked at him, slightly confused.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because! I-I wanna ride roller coasters w-with you after we eat, not throw up." He said.

"It'll be our t-turn to have fun, and I really don't want t-to ruin it. Like I told you y-yesterday, I missed you." He mumbled the last part, glancing at me with pink tinted cheeks.

'He's to cute...I can't take it!' I thought, my lips parted slightly in a daze. I felt that distinct tingle in the back of my head, telling me my eyes changed.

"You're so adorable..." I said, looking at him. He blushed even more at my words.

"N-No I'm not..." He said.

"Yes you are. You're so freaking cute I could die! My heart can't take it Tweek!" I said, slightly dramatically. I grabbed him and hugged him.

"S-Stop playing!" He said, laughing a little. I let him go, and ruffled his hair, then smiled at him.

"Ok, I'll just get some light snacks." I said. He nodded, and I turned to Butters and Molly.

"Not that it actually matters to me, but is that ok with- what the hell are you guys staring at like that?" I asked them. They were staring at me with wide eyes.

"They've n-never seen your eyes change." Tweek said. Oh yeah! Duh, Craig.

"Alright. As you guys can see, my eyes change. Now, as I was-" They cut me off.

"Wow! They're pink. Soooo cute!" Molly squealed. Mkaaay. I'm guessing she likes the color pink?

"Oh gosh! I've heard around the school and from Tweek that your eyes change color, but I never thought I'd see it in person!" Butters said, astonished. Wait, Tweek told him?

"Tweek told you?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah. When we became friends, he always talked about you!" He said with a smile.

"Butters, d-don't tell him that!" Tweak said almost frantically. I looked over at him.

"Why not?" I asked him. He glanced at me, then looked down.

"Because....i-it's embarrassing.." He mumbled. I noticed the pink covering his face, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad I was that important to you." I said. He looked at me, then nodded, smiling.

"Well, I'll go and get these snacks. Be right back!" I said, standing as the three of them nodded in response.  
I went and got some snacks, basically just soda and stuff like that, but then I saw the most delicious thing in the entire amusement park. FUNNEL. CAKE. I had to have it, so I bought it too, and took all the stuff back to our table.

'Thank God they have trays to carry this stuff with.' I thought as I got to the table. I sat the tray down, then took my seat.

"You got funnel cake!" Molly said excitedly.

"Craig..." Tweek said, eyeing the funnel cake.

"I know I was just suppose to get light snacks, but look at it! It looked and smelled so delicious I couldn't help it!" I said, staring at it. He sighed.

"Ok. I guess i-it's fine." He said skeptically, still eyeing the funnel cake. I smiled, and began to eat said cake. Along with Molly. I'm glad it was a big funnel cake.

 

"Are you t-two done now?" Tweek asked me and Molly. We nodded. While we were eating the powdered sugar from the plate. What!? Yes, funnel cakes are THAT good. I feel sorry for you if you've never had one.

"You have powdered sugar on your face." He said. I wiped my face, then looked at him. He sighed.

"No, right here." He said, wiping the place he was talking about. Which, by the way, was the corner of my lips.

What he did next, however, shocked me to my core. Well, maybe not to my core, but it really shocked me. He took the finger he used to wipe the powdered sugar with, and licked it. HE. LICKED. IT.

"Hmm. It does taste pretty good...we s-should try one later Butters." Tweek said.  
Now, I know Tweek wasn't trying to be sexual, senual, or seductive in any way, shape, or form. I know that he probably, genuinely wanted to know what it tasted like. And I also know that there's a stream of blood flowing from my nose. Yeah, I know a lot.

"Craig, your nose!" Molly said. I pinched my nose closed quickly.

"What nose?" I asked dumbly.

"The one that's bleeding!" She said, slightly irritated.

"O-Oh my God! I-It's dripping! We gotta g-get napkins!" Tweek said, going with Butters to get napkins.

"Tilt your head back just a little." Molly said, angling my head back slightly.

"So...how did this nose bleed come about?" Molly asked suddenly.

"I don't know." I mumbled. Ok, so that's a lie. I do know.

"Oh. It may just be hot out here then...pervert." She said. I looked over at her quickly.

"I'm not a pervert!" I said.

"Oh yes you are. You're a pervy, perverted, pervert!" She said. Have you ever been accused of being a pervert? In PUBLIC? Yeah, not a good time.

"Would you quit it with that!?" I asked her.

"I'm not a pervert! I may have a "negative" thought every now and then, but that doesn't make me a pervert!" I said.

"Alright, alright. I guess it makes sense since you're a growing teenage boy." She said.

"I'm not some hormonal teenage boy." I said. It's true. Partially. There has been multiple times where I've had more than R-rated thoughts about a certain blonde, it's just that Im good at masking my expression when I have such thoughts. Except for today. Today doesn't count.

"We're back guys!" I heard Butters say. Him and Tweek came over to us with a bunch of napkins. I took some, and held it under my nose, tilting my head back down.

"Thanks, sorry about this." I mumbled past the tissue.

"It's f-fine. What caused it?" Tweek asked. My eyes widened as I tried to come up with an excuse.

"U-Uhhh, it's hot out here!" I said. He looked at me confusedly.

"But t-then wouldn't your eyes change colors because of your body temperature rising?" He asked. He's got a point. Damnit.

"Yeah, well...you see...." I started, but Molly chimed in.

"It's because he's a-" She started, but I cut her off hurriedly.

"It just happened. Don't worry, I used to get random nosebleeds like this when I was younger. It's not a big deal." I said. It's actually the truth. I did have often nosebleeds while growing up.

"Oh. A-Are you sure? We can l-leave if you don't feel good." Tweek said.

"No, really, I'm fine. Seriously. I think it should've stopped by now." I said, removing the tissue. Sure enough, it had stopped.

"Wow, your nose looks a mess." Molly said, scrunching up her face. She turned around and reached into her bag...wait, she had that this whole time?

"Come here and let me clean the blood off." She said with a baby wipe in her hand.

"No, it's ok. I can just go and use-" I started, but my head was suddenly pushed forward gently. I turned around and saw Tweek had did it, and he nodded. I sighed.

'Oh well...I guess it won't be a big deal when they see what happens later.' I thought. I turned back to Molly, and she cleaned the outside of my nose...then my upper lip, and then my cheeks.

"Ok, stop! I'm sure it's fine now." I said, pulling my head back. She looked my face over, then nodded.

"Ok, no more blood." She said.

"Geez. You just reminded me of my mom." I said, looking at her. She smiled.

"Does that mean-" She was interrupted by Tweek.

"No. It doesn't mean anything." He said firmly. She rolled her eyes at him, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well, anyway. Why don't we finish? I really wanna ride some more roller coasters." I said to Tweek. He nodded smiling. 

"Already? But I don't want Craig to leave me!" Molly whined. 

"Well t-that's too bad. You had enough time with him." Tweek grabbed my hand, and pulled me up and away.  
I looked back and saw Molly pouting. Then Butters said something, and she smiled and they went in some other direction. Once I couldn't see them, I turned to Tweek, who was still holding my hand, while mumbling to himself. 

"Who does she think she is? I don't want Craig to go. No one freaking asked you what you wanted!" He said, getting louder and louder. He must not stutter when he's mad. 

"Tweek. You ok?" I asked him. He looked at me. 

"I am perfectly f-fine." He said calmly. 

  


"Mhm. Now tell me the truth." I said seriously. He sighed. 

"S-Sorry...it's just, well..." He started, but trailed off. 

"Say it when you feel ready. I won't rush you to speak." I said calmly. He nodded, and took a breath. He waited for one or two minutes, then spoke. 

"Molly...she a-always gets what she wants. When we were l-little she l-loved to take my toys, and n-no one ever said anything t-to her about it. She a-always lied when I told m-my parents, or her parents. S-She'd say I didn't take his toys, he gave them to me. B-But that would be a lie, and she knew it!" He said. I nodded for him to continue. 

"Then one d-day, when we were about 10, I d-decided I had enough, and we ended up f-fighting. Our parents found us pulling each others h-hair. Ever since then, s-she's stopped doing that, but she still does it sometimes. L-Like now, with you." He said. 

"I don't w-want her to take you a-away Craig. I-" He stopped himself with wide eyes. 

"I think w-we're really close...I d-don't want to lose that." He said sadly. I looked at him and saw he was looking at the ground. I sighed. 

"Well, it'll take more than that to take me away from you." I said. He looked at me. 

"W-Wha..." He mumbled in surprise. 

"I can't be taken that easily Tweek. Especially from the person I-" I cut my sentence, realizing what I almost said. 

"Care about the most. She'd have to drug me, take me to some abandoned warehouse, and tie me up to keep me away from you." I said. His eyes widened. 

"R...Really...?" He asked. I nodded. His eyes got watery, and he sniffed. 

"T-Thank you Craig." He said, smiling widely. I smiled back. 

"No problem. You are my sunshine after all." I said. His face turned pink, and he puffed his cheeks in what I'm guessing was embarrassment. I laughed, then leaned down and pecked his cheek. He stopped walking and looked at me with wide eyes, his face turning completely red. I mean, RED. Like a crayon. 

"Whoa...I never thought it was possible to turn THAT red..." I mumbled in mild surprise. My surprise was mild because it's Tweek. I knew he was going to surprise me sooner or later.

"Tweek? Are you ok...?" I asked. He just stood there, staring in shock. 

'Uh oh...did I do to much..?' I mentally questioned, worry creeping into me. 

"Y-Y-You..." He started. 

"Y-You...kissed my cheek..." He said, turning redder after saying it aloud. I swear I see steam coming from his ears right now. 

'Is he overheating or something?' I thought. My silent question was answered when he fainted, and almost fell to the ground. I caught him of course. 

"Tweek!? What's wrong?!" I asked him. He looked up at me. 

"Mmmn...I'm just...hot.." He mumbled. 

"Do you want water? I can go and get some-" He stopped me by shaking his head. 

"I'm f-fine..." He said. I helped him stand up straight. 

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked, obviously worried. He nodded. 

"Y-Yes...sorry..." He said. 

"Sorry? For what?" I asked him. I honestly don't know what he could possibly be apologizing for. 

"M-Making you worry...we were supposed to h-have fun, but here I am, messing that all up." He said. 

"Tweek, I'll always be worried about you. Its normal for me to worry about you. Its nothing to apologize for." I said. 

"Plus. I kinda aided in that. You wouldn't have fainted if it was anyone else, am I right?" I asked, smiling cheekily. He turned pink, then looked away. 

"No!......maybe...." He mumbled. 

"I totally am." I said, happily. 

"Anyway! L-Lets just go and ride some roller coasters." He said. I nodded, and grabbed his hand. 

"Lets go, this is gonna be fun!" I said, smiling at him. He smiled back, and we headed for the roller coasters. 

*Afterwards* 

After we rode all of the roller coasters, I checked the time. 

"Well, we have time before we have to meet up and leave. Anything else you wanted to do?" I asked Tweek. He didn't reply, but was staring at something. I followed his line of vision, and saw that he was staring at a stuffed rabbit at one of the game booths. 

"You want that?" I asked him. He turned around in slight surprise, then shook his head. 

"N-No, I just..." He trailed off. 

"Yeah, you want it. Come on, I'll go and win it for you really quick." I said, dragging him along. 

"C-Craig, you really don't have too..." He said, but I waved my hand dismissively. 

"Don't worry. I'll get it in one try." I said confidently.  
And I didn't lie. I really did win it in one try. The man told me to pick a prize.

"Can I get that rabbit?" I said, pointing to the rabbit that Tweek was staring at. The man handed it to me, then I gave it to Tweek. 

"Here you go." I said. He took it and stared at it, then smiled.

"Thank you Craig!" He said happily. I smiled at him, and ruffled his hair. 

"No problem. Come on, let's go meet up with Molly and Butters." I said. He nodded, and we headed for the entrance.  
On the way there, we saw a Ferris Wheel. 

"Oh! Craig, let's ride that!" Tweek said excitedly. I looked at the ferris wheel skeptically. 

"I dunno..." I mumbled. I'm not scared of heights, I just have the feeling something’s gonna happen if we get on that ride.  
"Pleeaasse~?" He asked. He gave me his puppy look, and I completely and utterly melted. 

"Alright, alright. Come on." I said, walking him to the Ferris Wheel. 

  


We got on, and the ride started. I looked out the window, and saw the sun was setting. 

  
'Huh. Its getting late...' I thought. Once we got to the top, it paused, and we had the perfect view to watch the sun set.  
I looked over at Tweek, and was about to say something, but my words got caught in my throat.  


'Wow...he looks...breathtaking...' I thought as I looked at him.  
He was looking out the window, and smiling lightly. The sun illuminated his features, giving him a soft glow that was beyond beautiful. The light reflected off of his eyes, making his eyes seem brighter in color. I felt the tingling in the back of my head, telling me my eyes changed colors. I also felt like I couldn't breathe. Cause I wasn't. I STOPPED. BREATHING. 

'I'm gonna die....I can't breathe! BREATHE!' I mentally shouted. I really forgot what air was for a second while I was looking at him. He suddenly looked at me, and I had to restrain from jumping and shouting I wasn't staring.

"Craig? Are y-you alright? Your face is red." Tweek asked me. 

'Is it from lack of oxygen, or-' My thoughts were cut when he leaned over and put his hand on my forehead. 

"Hmm. You don't s-seem to have a fever..." He mumbled, sitting back. 

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry." I said. He nodded, then smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat, and I sighed. 

"This is so fucking cliché..." I mumbled, shaking my head. Though I guess I don't really mind it. 

"What's cliché?" Tweek asked. I shook my head. 

"Its nothing." I said reassuringly.  
After that the ride continued, and we finally could get off.  
Once we were we walked to the entrance gate. I noted it was pretty much dark by now, but the lights for the amusement park came on. When we got there, we saw Butters and Molly waiting. Molly noticed us first. 

"Hey you guys! What took you so long? We've been waiting!" She said. 

"We rode t-the Ferris Wheel!" Tweek said. I nodded in agreement. 

"What!? But Craig, I wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel with you!" She said. 

"I guess the correct response to that would be I'm sorry?" I asked. I didn't want to ride the Ferris Wheel whither anyway. She'd probably try to sexually harass me. Ewww. 

"Well, now that you guys are here, why don't we-" Molly cut Butters off. 

"How did you get that rabbit?" Molly asked Tweek. 

"Craig won it for me." He said, happily. 

"What!? Why didn't you get ME anything?!" Molly asked me. I shrugged. 

"Dunno. I wasn't really thinking about YOU in particular when I won it." I said. She huffed, then she smiled slyly.

"Can I see it?" She asked Tweek sweetly. He stiffened slightly, and moved closer to my side. 

"U-Uhh..." He tried to say something, but couldn't, so I decided I'd say something. 

"No, you can't. Its not yours, so don't try to take it from him. Seriously. If he tells me you took it, there's gonna be a problem." I said. Yeah, yeah. I'm threatening a girl, but I wouldn't say anything to her that I wouldn't say to my little sister. 

"I see. He must have told you the story." She said. 

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't." I said. She smiled. 

"Don't worry. I'm not like that anymore. I won't take his toys." She said. There was something hidden in her voice, but I ignored it.

"Good. Now lets go." I said.  
We then left and headed home. On the way there, Tweek was hugging his stuffed rabbit close and rubbing his face against it while smiling. 

"I'm beginning to think you love that bunny more than you love me." I said to him, half jokingly. 

"I do l-love my bunny, but...I like you more." He said. 

"Good. Just making sure I'm the number one thing in your life. You're the number one thing in my life, so it's only fair, right?" I asked seriously. He blushed. 

"W-Will you quit j-joking?!" He asked and I laughed. 

"Alright, but who said I was joking?" I asked. 

"C-Craig! Seriously." He said, blushing more. I laughed. 

"Ok, ok. I'll stop, but you know I love your flustered face." I said. He groaned and covered his face with his stuffed rabbit. 

"You two are adorable!" I turned around and saw Molly and Butters smiling at me and Tweek. They were walking behind us, so I kinda forgot they were there. 

"We always do this. Its nothing new." I said, shrugging. That seemed to excite them more. They practically had stars in their eyes. 

"Craig, I bet you'd do anything for Tweek, wouldn't you?" Molly asked. I nodded. 

"Basically, yeah." I said, nodding. 

"Ahh, what I wouldn't do for a guy like you to be my boyfriend!" She said dreamily. 

"Tweek, you sure are lucky to have Craig." Butters said to Tweek. He nodded, and smiled. 

"Yeah, I know." He said confidently. I smiled at him. 

"Hey Craig. Why's your face red?" Molly asked all of a sudden. 

"Huh?" I questioned her, confused. Then I remembered. 

'It took long enough...' I thought. 

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you guys. I'm kind of allergic to baby wipes." I said. They looked at me, then Tweek and Molly spoke. Well, more like shouted. 

"What!?" They asked in unison. 

"Why d-didn't you say something earlier!?" Tweek asked. I shrugged. 

"Because! I didn't want to make a big deal about it." I said. 

"Well I t-think it is a big deal." He said.  
"If you were allergic you should've said something!" Molly said, a scolding tone in her voice.  
She walked in front of me, then pulled my face down and began inspecting it. 

"Its getting redder, and you're starting to breakout!" She said. I pulled my face out of her grip, and scratched my cheek. 

"I'll be fine you guys." I said. The gave me a skeptical look, but nodded, and we continued walking. 

"What are you allergic to in baby wipes anyway?" Butters asked me. I still don't completely like him, but he's friends with Tweek, so I have to play nice. 

"Some ingredient in it. I've been allergic since I was a kid. Its weird because my mom used them on me when I was a baby." I said. 

"Aww! A baby Craig. That sounds cute!" Tweek and Molly said. They shot each other a glare, then looked away. 

"Huh. What made you allergic to it?" Butters asked. I shrugged. 

"It had something to do with my eyes. They started changing colors when I was in about...1st grade? Yeah, that's when it started. The doctor said something about chemical changes in my body, and some other stuff that I don't really remember. So, now I'm allergic." I said. He nodded. 

"H-How badly is your allergy?" Tweek asked. I shrugged. 

“Not that bad. It’s normally just a small break out where the baby wipe was used. Note, my red and really, REALLY itchy face.” I said, motioning to my face.  
“Don’t worry though. It’s not that big of a deal.” I said. He nodded, and I decided to change the subject.

*Later, at Tweek’s house* 

We made to Tweek’s house a while later. Molly looked at me when we stopped outside of the coffee shop. 

“Hey Craig, you should stay for a while.” She said. I looked around at anything but her while answering. 

“Uhhh…yeah, about that…ummm…uhh...Oh what the fuck, no. I don’t wanna stay over. Absolutely not. ” I said the last part with a straight face. I tried to find a nice way to put it, but I really hate beating around the bush with certain people. I heard Tweek and Butters snicker behind me. 

“What’s so funny? I’d like to know.” Molly said, clearly mad at them for laughing. 

“Nothing M-Molly.” Tweek said, trying not laugh, and smiling at me. I smiled slightly, and shrugged. 

“Well, it’s late and I need to be heading home. It was nice to meet you Molly, Craig.” Butters said, smiling at a fuming Molly, who responded with a ‘hmph.’. I nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

“Bye Tweek. Text me.” He said, smiling at Tweek, who smiled back and nodded. Then he glanced at me, and I swear I saw him smirk. 

‘What’s he smirking about…’ I mentally questioned, but I was so answered. He pulled Tweek into a hug, which was a bit too close for comfort. Or at least MY comfort anyway. 

“Uh, yeah that’s enough of that.” I said, pushing him off of Tweek. I pulled Tweek closer, and narrowed my eyes at Butters. 

“See Tweek? I’m right~.” Butters said, giving Tweek a knowing look, THAT I DIDN’T LIKE. I looked at Tweek and saw him blushing slightly, and shaking his head. 

“N-No, I’m serious B-Butters. It’s nothing l-like you say…” He said. 

“Mhmm~. We shall see. Anyway, see you!” He said, winking at Tweek, and walking away. That really got me.

“Hey! Who do you think you’re winking at!? Get back here dammit!” I shouted after Butters. He turned around, and smirked. 

“What? Are you feeling left out Craig~? You want one too?” He asked. I scrunched up my nose at that.

“Like hell I want YOU to wink at me!” I said, clearly pissed. He smiled, and waved. 

“So there’s no problem right? Buh Bye now~.” He sing-songed, then left. I growled. 

“Who the fuck does he think he is? That dude really ticks me off!” I said, ruffling my hair in frustration. I looked at Tweek.

“Is a werewolf? Is it a full moon or somethin’? His personality completely changed from during the day!” I asked Tweek. He shook his head, and laughed a little. 

“Are you sure? He’s not bipolar or anything?” I asked, squinting my eyes. He shook his head again. 

“N-No, he’s just like that. He’s only j-joking with you.” Tweek said. 

‘Bullshit…’ Tweek must have read my expression and knew what I just thought, because he started giggling. I couldn’t help but to smile at hearing his laugh. 

“Well, I should get going too. I’ll see you later Tweek.” I said. He nodded, smiling. I ruffled his hair, and went to walk away, but was stopped by the clearing of some ones throat.

“I don’t get a good bye k-“ Molly started, but I stopped her. 

“Bye Molly.” I said quickly, and left. 

I heard Tweek laughing, and smiled all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Whaaa!? What’s wrong with Butters? Don’t lie, you know you like Butters annoying Craig. :3 His incessant, annoying tendencies may help push Craig to say something really important~? Anyway! I hope this LOOOOONNNGGG chapter was worth the wait, and met somebodies expectations! I’ll try to update more regularly! Buh Bye my lovely readers. UNTIL NEXT TIME! XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY YOU GUYS!!!!! I haven't updated in so long! Please forgive me!! You guys are so nice to put up with such a lousy writer like me T^T Thank you guys for still reading this, you're the best!! Anyway, enjoy this chapter please!

Chapter 12

 

It was finally September, which meant that my eye fluctuations will be starting. Which ALSO means that I’m going to be getting headaches and migraines like crazy.

“Isn’t this going to be a fun month…” I mumbled sarcastically to myself.

“Hm? What’d you say honey?” My mom asked me. I was currently with her at the supermarket, buying groceries on a Sunday. I shook my head.

“It’s nothing. I just remembered it was September.” I said as we paid for the groceries. She nodded.

“Oh, that’s right! I almost forgot about that.” She said as we got in the car and drove home.

“Yeah, I did too for a while.” I said. 

When we got home, I helped my mom take the bags into the house and brought them to the kitchen. I decided to help her put the stuff away, since her little helper, A.K.A Ruby, wasn’t here. I was currently putting things in the cabinet, while my mom was putting things in the refrigerator.

“Craig, about your eye fluctuations. Are you not worried? We don’t really know exactly when they’ll start, so I’m a bit worried that they may come on fast and suddenly.” My mom said. I shrugged.

“Not really. When they come, they come I guess. The only thing I’m really concerned about is the headaches and or migraines I’ll be getting. ” I said. She nodded in agreement. It was nothing that really worried me about it besides the headaches. I don’t do well with headaches or migraines. I never get them, but I had one once when I was younger, and boy. Let me tell you, that was NOT a good time. I ended up in the hospital, so I’m guessing that’s what’s worrying her.

“But are you going to be ok?” She asked me. I sighed as I picked up a glass jar and reached up to put it in the cabinet.

“Mom, I told you, I’ll be-“ I cut my sentence short, feeling a sharp pain shoot through my head that caused me to hiss in pain. I suddenly felt weak and lightheaded, and ended up dropping the jar, and falling to the floor, landing on my back. Which made the pain in my head worse. It all happened so fast, but of course my mom didn’t miss it.

“Craig!? Oh my God, my baby! Are you alright!? Should I call 911!?” She shouted as she got to the floor and hovered over me. I blinked dully at her, not answering for a second. I suddenly felt tired for some reason.

“No…no, I’m fine...but I think I’m going to take a nap now…” I said, turning on my side, and closing my eyes. I wasn’t actually fine, considering my head was hurting, but I really wanted to take a nap rather than talk.

‘Just…a few minutes…’ I thought groggily.

“Craig? No, you can’t go to sleep! What if you hit your head? What if you got a concussion!?” She asked. I hummed lowly to let her know I heard what she was saying. Then suddenly, I began to drift off into sleep.

‘Finally…’ I thought.

“Craig? Craig!?” I heard my mom call. In the background, I heard the door open.

“Mommy, I’m—What happened to Craig?!” I heard my little sister shout. That was the last thing I heard be for my vision went dark.

 

*Hours later*

 

‘My back hurts…’ I thought. I was slowly waking up, and the first thing I noticed was pain.

‘What the hell happened….?’ I mentally questioned when I noticed I was in my bed. I went to sit up, which, by the way, was NOT a good idea. And I learned that the hard way.

“Shhhiit!” I hissed under my breath, and grabbed my throbbing head. It hurt like hell.

“He’s in here, Derrick.” I heard my mom say outside my door.

‘Derrick? Why’s he here?’ I questioned the sudden appearance of my doctor. He opened the door, and when he saw me, he smiled. 

“Hey there Craig!” He said, walking into my room. He still had his white doctors coat on, so I’m guessing that he’s still working. 

“Sup…Why are you here again?” I questioned, trying to ignore the pain in my head. When I’m in pain, I don’t want to do anything, and talking is at the top of that list.

“I’m just here to check your eyes really quick. Don’t worry, I’ll be out of your hair in no time.” He said cheerily. 

“Uh, sure…” I said. He came over and pulled out one of those mini flashlights, and flashed it in my eye. 

He told me to look to follow the light to the left without moving my head, told me to look to the right without moving my head, then told me to look up, and then down without moving my head. When he was done with that, he flashed the light in my eyes at certain angles, then he stood up, and put the light away.

“Alright. As you know, your eye fluctuations start today.” He said. I nodded, then my mom spoke up from the door way. 

“If it started, why haven’t his eyes started changing colors yet?” My mom asked in concern.

“Actually, they should start changing right about…..now.” He said, and on cue, I felt that tingling in the back of my head, indicating my eyes have changed. The only difference is, when the tingling started, it didn’t stop. And let me tell you, that did NOT make my headache any better.

“Oh my….” My mom said, looking at my eyes.

“Craig, has the tingling stopped?” Derrick asked me. I shook my head, which I shouldn’t have done.

“No…It’s still there, but it’s dull.” I said, holding my head in pain.

“Ok, well you shouldn’t push yourself. Anything too strenuous could cause something dangerous to happen.” He told me seriously. I gave him a thumbs up, not wanting to move my head in the slightest. 

“And you should give him the pain medication I prescribed. It should help dull the headache enough for him to at least move around.” Derrick said to my mom, who nodded. 

“Wait, wasn’t the first time not supposed to hurt?” I spoke up. He turned around and looked at me.

“I thought it wasn’t, that’s what my conclusion came too, but I’m guessing it was stronger than I anticipated.” He said. 

“Well, I should get going. I’ve got some more research to do back at the hospital.” He said. 

“Oh, thank you for coming. Here, let me walk you out.” My mom said, then they both left, leaving my door open.

‘I wish somebody would’ve closed that…’ I thought. However, I took that thought back when I saw my little sister peak her head around the corner and looked into my room. She looked at me in concern, and stood in the door way, seemingly debating whether to come in or not. I sighed, and motioned her in with my hand.

“Come on in here.” I said. She didn’t waste time, and hurriedly came over to me, and gripped my covers.

“C-Craig…” She mumbled, on the verge of tears. I sighed again, and picked her up, then sat her on my lap. When I did that, she started crying.

“What’s wrong Ruby? Why are you crying?” I asked her softly. She wiped at her eyes, and tried to speak.

“B-Because! C-Craig was on the floor w-when I got home, and m-mommy was panicking, and s-she called the doctors, a-and I thought Craig w-was dead!” She cried into my chest. I let her cry, and rubbed her back, waiting for her to get it all out. 

I wasn’t really surprised that she was crying. Like I said before, we may call each other names and mess with each other, but we still love each other. If she got hurt really bad, I’d cry (Not in front of people of course.) and if I get hurt really bad, she’d cry. She’s my little sister, and I’m her big brother. That’s to be expected. 

‘She must’ve been really scared…’ I thought. Once she was calm enough, she pulled back, and I looked at my shirt.

“Ewww! Ruby’s a snot monster!” I said playfully, smiling when I saw a small smile form on her lips.

“Nuh-uh! I’m not a snot monster!” She said. 

“Oh yes you are!” I said, tickling her. She laughed, and laughed until her face turned pink.

“O-Ok, ok! Stop it!” She said through her laughter. I stopped, and she breathed in.

“So…Craig’s going to be ok?” She asked me. I nodded, which made my head hurt MORE, but I had to reassure her that I was fine. 

“Wow! Craig, your eyes are really pretty! And colorful! Like a rainbow!” She said in awe once she noticed my eyes.

“Yeah, they’ll be doing that this month.” I told her. She gasped.

“That’s sooo cool! Can I use you as my show and tell project at school? Or my science project?” She asked. I pinched her cheeks.

“No! I’m not something for you to be showing off. And I’m definitely not a science project!” I said. 

“Owww! Ok, Ok! It was a joke!” She said. I let go of her cheeks.

“Well it wasn’t very funny.” I said. She giggled, and I smiled. It’s good that she’s not crying anymore. 

“What’s this? Am I missing out on a sweet brother/sister moment?” My mom asked suddenly from the door. Ruby and I stiffened, and she scrambled off of me, while I sat up straighter. In her haste, her leg got caught in my cover, and she almost fell.

“Be careful!” I said, catching her by the arm. She stood up, and nodded.

“I’m fine.” I nodded, and we both turned to our mom.

“What brother/sister moment? You’re seeing things mom.” We ended up speaking in unison. She just looked at us, and busted into laughter.

“Ah! That was so cute you two!” She said. I felt my face burn in embarrassment, and looked to see Ruby’s face was red too.

“Oh, oh my. That was funny. Phew.” Our mom said, calming down from her laughing fit. 

“Anyway, Ruby. Come help mommy make dinner, ok?” She asked Ruby, who immediately brightened, and nodded.

“Ok!” She agreed, leaving with my mom.

“Craig, I’ll bring your pain medication back up in just a sec.” She said. 

“‘Kay.” I responded. 

A few minutes later, she brought up my medication, and I took it, though a bit reluctantly. After I took it, I felt better, and I went downstairs to eat, then came back to my room to go to sleep.

 

*Le timeskip*

 

So, September is almost over now. This is the last week in September, and guess what? Yup! I’m home with a freaking migraine. Not headache, MIGRAINE. I was home alone at the moment since I never left the house, and everyone else did. This month wasn’t all bad though. The days I stayed home, Tweek would text me all day, and then come and check on me after school. I say check on me, but he’d just say he came to drop of homework, or give me that day’s notes from class. Is it really just “Making sure I don’t fail.”? I mean, if you’re just dropping off homework, wouldn’t it be a quick encounter? Not staying over for a long time, and constantly asking me am I ok, right? I think he’s checking on me. 

‘It has to be that...it just seems like something he’d do.’ I thought. I was currently laying in my bed at the moment, trying to will the pain in my head away. The non-stop tingling from my eyes repeatedly turning colors was really making the pain worse though.

‘I should go and take some of those pain pills…’ I thought. It is around noon now, so I probably should eat something too. I sat up slowly, and got out of my bed. I left my room, and headed downstairs. However, the more I moved, the weaker I felt, and the stronger my migraine got. When I got to the top of the steps, I stopped.

‘What’s going on….? Why is the pain increasing…so much…?’ I thought. I held my head in one hand, and leaned against the wall next to me. I began to feel really light headed and dizzy.

“W-What the hell…” I breathed. Suddenly, I got that falling sensation. The next thing I saw were steps rushing towards me and then, darkness.

 

Tweek POV 

I felt really worried. I got this really weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I couldn’t shake it. 

‘Maybe it’s the food?’ I mentally questioned, looking at my lunch tray. I was at lunch, eating with Clyde, Token, and Butters. I introduced Butters to Clyde and Token about a week ago. 

‘I wonder how Craig’s feeling right now…’ I thought. I have a bad feeling that something happened. I looked at my phone, and thought about texting Craig to make sure he was alright.

“Tweek?” I heard Clyde call me, which brought me back to reality. I looked at him.

“Y-Yes?” I answered him. He sighed.

“Are you ok? You spaced out.” He said. I nodded hesitantly. 

“U-Uhhh…Y-yeah, I-“ I was cut off by Butters.

“No he isn’t. He’s clearly worried.” Butters stated. 

“Worried about what?” Token asked.

“Oh, not “What”, but “Who”.” Butters said. 

“You’re worried about Craig, aren’t you Tweek?” Clyde asked knowingly. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. They all knew why Craig wasn’t here, but they seemed to not be worried at all.

“W-Well…a l-little…” I said. 

“Don’t worry Tweek. I’m sure he’s fine.” Butters said, Token and Clyde nodding in agreement. I shook my head at his statement.

“N-No, something’s w-wrong…I f-felt it…like s-something bad happened t-to Craig. I’m r-really worried…” I said, rubbing my arm nervously. They looked at each other, and sighed.

“Ok, we believe you. You and Craig are really close. You probably have a brain connection or something.” Clyde said the last part teasingly. I blushed. 

“N-No we d-don’t….at l-least I don’t think w-we do…” I said thoughtfully. 

‘If we did, how would I know? Maybe being able to sense when the other is in trouble would be a sign…wait, is something like that even possible?’ I thought. It doesn’t seem like it is…

“Anyway. Since Clyde has a point,” Butters started. I sighed, and he smirked. 

“We should go and check on Craig as soon as school lets out. We don’t want Tweek here to freak out even more.” Butters said. 

“I’m n-not freaking out!” I said in protest.

 

I’m definitely freaking out. 

After school, we left immediately, and headed over to Craig’s house. When we were walking, we saw an ambulance fly by, it’s siren blaring. I saw the direction it was going, and panic began to slowly fill me.

“Hey…isn’t that the direction of…”Token trailed off. We all knew the answer to that question, and took off running. When we rounded the corner, we were on his street, and I saw the ambulance parked outside Craig’s house. We all continued running until we got to his house. We stopped outside of his house, unsure if we should go any further.

“What in the world happened?” Butters asked. I couldn’t even answer his question. I was too busy looking around, trying to find Craig’s mom. Some of their neighbors were starting to come out of their homes, seeing and hearing the ambulance. 

‘Where is she…? There’s no guarantee that Craig was the one that got hurt, right?’ I mentally questioned. Suddenly, I saw the paramedics come out of the house with someone strapped to the gurney. They wheeled it to the back of the ambulance, and that’s when I saw Craig’s mom walking behind them, a mix of emotions clouding her features. 

‘That’s not Craig….right? It can’t be…’ I thought dazedly. I walked up to the gurney, and almost screamed when I saw the person. 

‘Craig…’ I thought. There was a numbness that flooded through my body as I saw the state he was in. He looked pretty bad. His face had so many bruises, and scrapes and his lip was busted. His arms were littered with bruises as well. My hand moved to cover my mouth, and that’s when I realized I was shaking.

‘No…No, not Craig…’ I thought. I felt my eyes get watery, and looked over at his mom. 

“Ms. Tucker, C-Craig…h-he….is h-he…he c-can’t…” I stuttered out in a shaky voice. I couldn’t even form a coherent sentence at this point, but she understood what I was asking.

“He’s going to be just fine Tweek. Don’t worry. Do you and the others want to drive with me to the hospital?” She asked. Her voice was bit shaky as well, but it wasn’t as bad as mine.

“Y-Yes please.” I managed to say. She nodded, and the others and I followed her to her car. She followed the ambulance to the hospital, and parked. 

We all got into the hospital, and she told the receptionist about Craig just being brought here but the ambulance. The receptionist gave her a clipboard with papers for her to sign, and told us to wait in the waiting room. Once Ms. Tucker signed everything, and gave it to the receptionist, she came back and sat with us.

“She told me the doctor said he needed to operate on Craig right away, and when he’s out of surgery we can see him.” She said. My eyes got watery again, and I looked down.

‘Craig’s hurt…he’s in surgery right now…is he going to be ok?’ I thought. I was so deep in my thoughts, I didn’t realize that I had started crying.

“Tweek? Are you ok?” Clyde asked me worriedly. I shook my head, and started crying more.

“Oh, Tweek honey. It’s going to be alright. Don’t cry.” Ms. Tucker said, rubbing my back. I tried to wipe away my tears, but they just kept falling.

“I-I can’t h-help it…I-I’m just s-so wo-worried.” I said. She patted my back, trying to calm me down.

“I know. We are too, but this is Craig we’re talking about you know. That boy can survive falling out of a giant tree at the age of 4. I’m positive he’ll be ok.” She said, smiling reassuringly. I nodded slowly, and wiped my tears away.

“O-Ok…” I mumbled. I hope she’s right.

 

*Le mini timeskip*

 

A few hours later, and a nurse came and called Ms. Tucker, telling her the doctor wanted to see her. She left to go and talk with the doctor, and came back a few minutes later. 

“Ok, the doctor said he’s going to be fine.” She started. We all sighed in relief.

“The doctor said he’s still asleep from the surgery, but we can still go and see him.” She said. I nodded, and was the first person up. She motioned us to follow her as she led us to Craig’s hospital room.

Once outside his room door, Ms. Tucker opened the door. The first thing I noticed was how white the room was, then my eyes landed on Craig, who was laying in the hospital bed, sleeping soundly. I sighed out in relief, glad to see that he was ok. I walked to his bedside to get a good look at him. He had a cast on his left arm, and right leg, and band-aids covering his few scrapes. 

“Oh, I almost forgot! Can you three call your parents or guardians? I’m sure they must be worried about you not coming home yet. I’d like to explain why.” Ms. Tucker said to Token, Clyde and Butters. She doesn’t know their parents, so she has to let them know. 

“We’ll be right back Tweek.” She said to me. I nodded, and they all left. Once they were gone, I pulled a seat up to his bedside, and sat down, looking at Craig. 

‘He looks so peaceful…like he’s dead…WAIT. NO. HE’S NOT DEAD.’ I thought. I tried not to think about it, but just seeing Craig in a hospital bed unmoving save for his light breaths, scares the crap out of me.

‘Please wake up soon Craig...I'm so scared….’ I thought, feeling tears fall again. I laid my head next to him, and cried softly into the sheets.

“Craig…wake up.…please…”

Craig POV

Where the hell am I?

Why’s it so damn dark? I can’t see anything…

I guess it’s pretty peaceful here…where ever “here” is. I could get used to this…I could just sleep…

“Craig…wake up….”

Who’s that? Are they.…crying?

“Please…” 

Huh? That sounds like…

I opened my eyes, and blinked repeatedly, the bright light hurting my eyes.

‘Am I in a hospital? What happened?’ I thought. I looked over to my right when I heard soft, quiet cries.

‘Tweek?’ I thought. I sat up, with some difficulty. He must’ve felt me move, because the next thing I saw were those wide, greenish hazel eyes that I love so much, staring up at me. 

“C-Craig…” He started in a shaky voice, and he started crying all over again.

“Craig! I-I was s-so worried! A-And s-scared! I-I-I...” He trailed off, unable to speak more because of how hard he was crying. I, of course, panicked, and began to apologize over, and over, while rubbing his head.

“I’m sorry Tweek, I didn’t mean to scare you or worry you like that. I’m so sorry.” I said. I wiped away his tears, and brought his face to mine, leaning my forehead against his. He looked at me with watery eyes.

“I’m alright Tweek. I’m just fine.” I said. He blushed, then nodded shyly. I smiled and pulled back. Tweek grabbed my hand, and held it, smiling at me. 

‘He’s still so adorable!’ I mentally swooned at his beautiful, and truly radiant smile. I didn’t give him the nickname sunshine for nothing.

“Tweek, your parents are here- Craig!” My mom said as she walked in. Behind her were Tweek’s parents, Token, Clyde, and Butters.  
“Dude! You’re up?” Clyde asked. I nodded.

“How are you feeling?” My mom asked on the other side of my bed. 

“I feel fine. Really, really sore, but fine.” I said. She nodded.

“What happened to you?” Token asked. 

“Uhh…” I started, trying to remember. Then it came back to me.

“Oh yeah, I was trying to go downstairs, but then all of a sudden my migraine got worse, then I fell, but I blacked out before I hit the steps, so I don’t remember anything after that.” I said.

“Huh. So Tweek was right. He said he got the feeling something bad happened to you. He was right~.” Butters said. I looked over at Tweek curiously.

“Really?” I asked. He nodded, blushing a little. 

“Hm. Leave it to you to know when something happens to me.” I said, smiling. I ruffled his hair affectionately, and he smiled shyly at me. Then suddenly, there was a resounding “AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!”, heard through the room. I looked and saw that everybody in the room was responsible for the loud outburst.

“Sooooo CUTE!” My mom, and Tweeks mom said in unison. I groaned, and Tweek turned a bright pink.

“Mom, really?” Tweek and I said in unison. They were about to say something, but I cut them off. 

“Let’s not continue this.” I said, exasperated. They nodded.

After a while of just talking with my friends, they all eventually left. The last person in my room was Tweek.

“I’m glad you’re going to be ok.” He said, standing next to me. I nodded.

“Me too. I can’t wait to leave. Hospitals arent my style.” I said cooly. Tweek then broke out into laughter.

“Pffft! That d-doesn’t make sense.” He said, covering his mouth while laughing. I shrugged.

“I know. I just wanted you to laugh. Makes me feel better knowing you’re happy.” I said. His checks turned a light pink, and he smiled. 

“Thanks f-for that…..Well, I b-better get going. M-My parents are w-waiting.” He said. I nodded. He seemed to be hesitating and I automatically knew what he was thinking, so I took his hand, and laced our fingers together, squeezing his hand reassuringly. 

“I’ll be fine. Everything will be alright, Sunshine.” I said, using the nickname for extra reassurance. He sighed out, and nodded. 

“O-Ok…I’ll come and s-see you tomorrow, ok?” He said. 

“Alright. I knew that already though.” I said teasingly. He rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. He squeezed my hand one last time before leaving completely. I laid back in the bed, and fell asleep, thinking about Tweek and his beautiful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys. I added extra fluff too...but, once again GOMEN!! *Bows* Please forgive me! I'll try not to leave you guys hanging like that again! Thanks for all the comments/kudos! They mean the world to me!! See you guys next time~!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. OH MY GOD. GUYS. I just realized I made a HUGE MISTAKE. I posted a chapter with the middle missing, and I am SO. SORRY....so. If you guys love me you'll go back and re-read chapter 11. PLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEE???? I feel so bad, and stupid for forgetting that part. It's not even a small part, it's a huge CHUNK. So please, for my peace of mind, go back and read it? Pretty please with a cherry, and sprinkles, and whatever else you like on ice cream on top?   
> I love you guys, and once again, I am sorry.

Chapter 13

 

About a week later and I was clear to go home. They kept me because my doctor wanted to run some tests on me and what not. Leaving the hospital was kinda tough. What with having to use crutches and all that. My mom came and got me, and took me straight home. Once we were back, I struggled getting out of the car. I heard my mom stifle a laugh, and I looked at her, clearly unamused.

“This isn’t funny mom. This is hard! I have a broken arm for crying out loud! How am I supposed to use these stupid ass sticks they call crutches!?” I shouted, annoyed. She sighed, and walked over to my door.

“Your arm is not broken. It’s just got a crack in the bone. And if you just waited a minute, I could’ve gotten out and helped you, Mr. Impatient Pants.” She said. I looked at her weirdly. Mr. Impatient Pants? 

“That doesn’t even make sense…” I mumbled. 

“And if it’s not broken why did they put this cast on it? And I wanted to try and do it for myself. You won’t always be there to help me, so I think it would be a good idea to get a hang of it on my own first.” I said. She nodded, and stepped back. 

“There’s a cast on it because if you put too much stress on it, then it really will break. And that’s a very valid point. Come on then.” She said. I felt like the tone in her voice was a bit challenging. 

‘Oh, it’s on. She knows I don’t back down from challenges.’ I thought determinedly. After a little struggle, I managed to get out the car, and make it to the house. 

“Wow. I can’t really say I’m impressed, considering I knew you could do it in the first place.” She said, unlocking the door. 

“Yeah, yeah. When does the cast on my arm get to come off?” I asked her as we walked in the house.

“Soon. In a few weeks.” She said. I sighed, then nodded. 

“Understandable.” I said.

 

“CRAIG!!” I jumped when I heard a high-pitched shout. I looked in the direction it came from and saw Ruby running up to us.

“Holy fuck Ruby, you scared the shit out of me.” I breathed, my hand over my chest. My mom hit my head. 

“Ow! What was that for?” I asked her.

“For cursing. You have such a sailor’s mouth…” She said, walking to the kitchen. 

“I couldn’t help it! That shout was unexpected.” I said. She mhm’ed me, then went into the kitchen. 

“Craig! Are you better now?” Ruby asked me. I looked down at her and shrugged.

“Yeah…more or less.” I said. She smiled.

“Good! Tweek was calling all day, asking if you made it home yet, and when you do to ask if how you’re doing.” She said. My eyes widened a little at that. He’s been calling all day? 

“Now I have to call him and tell him you’re alright!” She said, running to the house phone. I followed her, although a lot slower.

She picked up the phone, and hit redial, then held it up to her ear. When the phone was answered, she lit-up with excitement.

“Tweek! Craig’s back!” She said. Tweek said something on the other line, and she nodded, as though he could see.

“Mhm! He said he’s better!” She said. Tweek said something else, and Ruby smiled.

“Yup! You can count me.” She said, putting her little hand on her little hip proudly. I snickered at the action. I took the phone from her when she wasn’t expecting it and spoke.

“Hey Tweek.” I said. 

“Oh! Craig, hey.” He said.

“Craig! I was talking to him! Give me the phone back!” She shouted. I sighed.

“Hold on a sec Tweekers.” I said. I pulled the phone from my ear, and looked at Ruby.

“So? I want to talk to him now, so go away and play with your dolls or something.” I said dismissively. She huffed, and stomped her foot.

“NO! I want to talk to Tweek! Maybe YOU should go and play your guitar or something!” She said. 

“I will. When I’m done talking to Tweek. And after I hang up the phone.” I said. She gasped.

“NO YOU WON’T! Give me the phone back!” She said, trying to reach the phone. I held it just out of her reach.

“Nope.” I said, popping the ‘p’. She jumped, trying to reach the phone.

“CRAIG!!” She shouted. Her shouting was starting to get annoying to be honest.

“NO! No, Ruby, I’m not gonna give you the phone. SO STOP SHOUTING AT ME!!” I shouted back. She puffed her cheeks, and her face turned red.

“I hate you Craig! I wanna talk to Tweek too!” She said. She tried to get the phone again, and attempted climbing me like a tree to get to it. 

“Ruby! G-Get off before I-“ I started, struggling to get her off. I heard Tweek’s worried calls from the phone, but couldn’t respond to them.

“Oh shit! Ruby!” I shouted, falling backwards. The phone flew out of my hand and landed on the rug, while I fell on my back, with Ruby falling on top of me. We landed with a loud thud, and our mom came rushing out of the kitchen to see what happened.

“What’s going on-Craig!?” She called. She came over and got Ruby off of me, and they helped me sit up. I winced in pain.

“Ow, ow, ow, ouch!” I said repeatedly. 

“Craig? Are you ok?” My mom asked franticly.

“I’m sorry Craig! I didn’t mean to make you fall!” Ruby said, clearly worried.

“I’m fine…that hurt, but I’m fine.” I said. My mom sighed in relief. Then her relief turned into a stern expression.

“What were you two even doing?” She asked.

“Ruby wouldn’t leave me alone!” I said.

“Craig wouldn’t give me the phone back!” Ruby said.

“Why did you take the phone from your sister Craig?” My mom asked. 

“Cause! Tweek was on the phone...” I said. 

“And you couldn’t wait until Ruby and Tweek were done talking?” She asked me, with a knowing tone. I fought the blush that was trying to surface.

“No. Well, I guess I could have…whatever. No. I guess I couldn’t wait.” I mumbled. 

“Mhm. Well, you two are both at fault here. Ruby, you should have come to me when Craig didn’t give you the phone back, and Craig, you shouldn’t have taken the phone from your sister like that.” My mom said. 

“Sorry...” Both Ruby and I said. She nodded.

“Just be more careful.” She said, getting up and returning to the kitchen. I looked at Ruby, and she was giving me a sad look. I groaned, and threw my head back.

“You look like a kicked puppy…” I said. 

“Just take the phone. God. Tell him I said to call my phone when you two are done.” I gave in to her unrelenting puppy dog eyes. Once I said that, her face lit up, and she went and grabbed the phone from the floor.

“Tweek?” She asked into the phone. There was talking on the other end, before Ruby spoke again.

“Yes, everything’s fine. We’re both ok.” She said.

“Oh yeah, Craig said to call him when we’re done talking.” She said into the phone. Once that message was relayed, I got my crutches, and got up then I left and headed into the kitchen to watch my mom cook.

“Oh, Craig. What’s wrong? Do you need something?” She asked me. I shook my head, and sat on the counter that she wasn’t using.

“No. What, I can’t watch you cook? Like the old times.” I said. She chuckled.

“Yeah, I remember that. Before Ruby was born you were my little helper weren’t you? You watched me cook, helped me do the laundry.” She said. I nodded, and sighed.

“Oh the good ol’ days. Before Ruby was born. If only I could go back in time.” I said dreamily. 

“Oh that’s a lie. You love your little sister.” She said. 

“Shhh! I know that, but don’t let HER know!” I whisper/yelled. She laughed at that and I smiled.

 

“I agree though. I miss my little helper. But you grew up, hit puberty, became a bad ass, and now you’re in love with a boy. Where are the years going?” She said dramatically. I felt my face heat up at her statement.

“W-What are you bringing that up for?” I asked her, referring to the part of me being in love with a boy. Namely, Tweek. 

“Because. You’re utterly in love with Tweek. Why wouldn’t I include that in the list of changes I’m seeing in you? You’ve never loved someone before, right?” She asked. 

“…Not really…” I mumbled. 

“Does he make your heart race when he’s too close? Do you want to protect him all the time? Do you just want to snuggle his face off? Kiss him until you can’t breathe? How-“ I stopped her mid-sentence.

“MOM! Yes. Yes, to all of those questions. Now would you stop asking them?” I asked her, thoroughly embarrassed. I covered my face with my hand, a habit of mine that pops up when I’m nervous or embarrassed. 

“Ohhh~ Craig, you’re so adorable when you’re embarrassed!” She said. I groaned, and she laughed.

“Alright, alright. I’m done.” She said. I sighed in relief.

“Thank you.” I said. Just as I said that, my phone rang. I reached into my pocket and answered the call.

“Yo.” I spoke.

“Hey Craig.” I heard the other person say. I smiled at the familiar voice. 

‘Tweek.’ I thought.

“What’s up?” I asked. 

“Nothing…H-How are you feeling?” He asked. 

“I’m fine. I feel kinda awkward with the cast, and crutches, but other than that, I’m good.” I said, and I swear I heard him sigh in relief.

“G-Good, I’m glad y-you’re ok.” He said. 

“Mhm. Oh yeah, I heard from Ruby that you’ve been calling all day?” I asked, amusement clear in my voice.

“O-Oh? R-Really? Have I-I? I d-didn’t even n-notice. H-Haha..” He stuttered. I stifled a laugh. He tried too hard to sound nonchalant. 

“Tweek. You know that it’s obvious that’s a lie, right?” I asked. He sighed.

“Y-Yes...” He said. I laughed at that. He sounded like a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“I-It’s not funny! I w-was seriously worried. I c-couldn’t help it. I just wanted to b-be sure you were ok.” He said genuinely. 

“Alright, alright. Sorry for laughing.” I said.

“…You’re n-not really sorry.” He said. 

“Pfft! No, not really.” I said. He huffed, and I could picture him pouting right now.

“I’m hanging up.” He said. My eyes widened at his serious tone.

“No, wait Tweek. I was just joking, I’m sorry. Really.” I said hurriedly. It was silent on his end for a second, and I thought he hung up for a minute.

“….Y-You’re a jerk Craig.” He said. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” I said, trying to appease his slight anger.

“….Ok.” He said, accepting my apology. I sighed in relief. Suddenly, I heard someone say something in the background. It sounded like a girl’s voice, and it was LOUD.

‘No one but Molly.’ I thought.

“Crap. Craig, I’ve gotta go. M-Molly’s here and if she finds o-out I’m talking to you she’ll-“I cut him off.

“Flip her shit.” I said. 

“Exactly.” He said. I chuckled.

“Alright. You should come over sometime soon though. I miss hanging out with you.” I said truthfully.

“U-Um, ok. I-I’ll…come over s-soon.” He said. I could practically see him saying that with the most adorable blush on his face. 

“You don’t have to sound so flustered, sunshine~.” I said teasingly. 

“I-I’m not f-flustered!” He said. I laughed.

“Yes you are. It’s ok. I think it’s cute~.” I said. 

“Craig! S-Stop joking!” He said. 

“I wasn’t joking, but okaaay.” I said. Just then I heard a female voice getting closer to the phone.

“I gotta g-go Craig.” Tweek said.

“Mkay. See ya later Tweekers.” I said. 

“Bye Craig.” He said. I hung up the phone after that, and just smiled dazedly. 

‘I love talking to Tweek.’ I thought.

“Craig?” I looked over at my mom when she called my name.

“Huh?” I asked. She smiled.

“Does talking to Tweek really make you this spacey?” My mom asked. 

“Ehhh…sometimes. If you think that was spacey, you should see me when I finally talk to him after a long time.” I said off-handedly. 

“Ohh? How long is a long time?” She asked. I shrugged and thought for a second.

“About 3 days? I try not to be clinging or obvious, but not talking to him for a few days makes me feel…anxious.” I said.

“What if you guys don’t talk for a whole week? Including the weekend.” She asked. I felt like my heart skipped a beat at that, and I looked at her with wide eyes.

“I’d die. I’d be so worried, I would have a heart attack. Why? Are you trying to tell me something? Are we going on a vacation? I’ll bring him with me if we go on a vacation. You can’t take me away from Tweek mom. Don’t do this to me!” I said hurriedly. She giggled at my reaction, and I narrowed my eyes.

“No Craig, we aren’t going on a vacation yet. And I never knew you were so attached to Tweek.” She said. I sighed.

“I just don’t like being away from him for too long, that’s all.” I said.

“Honey, that’s called attachment.” She said. 

“I know.” I groaned.

“You’ve got it bad.” She said amusedly.

“Oh so bad…” I mumbled. She laughed, then smiled at me.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you two are already dating. With the way you guys communicate.” She said. I gave her a quizzical look.

“What do you mean?” I asked her. 

“I mean the way you guys talk. It’s so…playful. Like you’re flirting basically.” She said. I nodded after a minute.

“I guess it’s kinda like that…but that’s just how we talk. And I can’t help flirting. It just comes naturally for some reason. I don’t even realize it most of the time.” I said. She smirked.

“Mhm. You get that from your father. He was such a sweet talker. When we’d talk on the phone when we were younger, he’d always say something teasingly. Just like how you talked to Tweek.” She said. I scrunched up my nose, and got off the counter and grabbed my crutches.

“And on that note, I’m leaving.” I said, heading for the door. She laughed at my hurried attempt at leaving the kitchen.

“What? You don’t want to hear about the time your father and I-“ I cut her off.

“Ewww! Old people love! No, I don’t wanna hear a damn thing!” I said, leaving the kitchen. I heard her laughing from outside the kitchen. 

‘She’s so evil sometimes…’ I thought as walked to the living room, trying to block out my mom’s amused laughter. 

 

*Le Timeskip*

 

Weeks later, and it was almost Halloween. I got the cast on my arm off a few weeks ago, and I’m going to school again. My first day back, I was bombarded by questions by more than half of the female population of the school. They constantly asked the same questions, and offering to help me with stuff. Of course I declined. What dude makes a girl hold his books? I know I have to use crutches, but I’m not helpless. They also signed my cast, even though I told them not to. At the moment, I was being followed by a few girls to lunch.

‘Would they just leave me alone already?!’ I thought as I walked into the cafeteria. I looked around and saw my normal table and friends. I looked at the girls that were following me.  
“I’m gonna go and sit with my friends now, so…yeah. Bye.” I said, turning around. They all made so noise of protest, but didn’t follow me, luckily. When I got to the table, I sat down, set my crutches next to me, and breathed out exasperatedly.

“Whoa Craig. You seem tired.” Clyde asked me. I folded my arms and hid my face in them.

“That’s ‘cause I am. What is wrong with the female population in this school?” I asked.

“Well, that’s obvious. They’ve got the HOTS for ya buddy~.” He said teasingly.

“Well maybe they need to take a cold shower and cool down.” I said, clearly unamused.

“Hahaha! They’re really getting to you, huh?” Token asked.

“Only because it’s so many of them. I didn’t even know there were this many girls at this school!” I said seriously.

“Why didn’t you get lunch? Aren’t you hungry?” Clyde asked me. 

“Too much effort. If I’d stayed with those girls one more second, I would’ve jumped out of a window.” I said. 

“B-But you have to eat. You can’t s-skip lunch.” Tweek said worriedly from next to me. 

“Then feed me.” I said, hiding my smirk in my arms.

“H-Huh? W-Wha…S-Seriously?” He asked. I lifted my head, and nodded. 

“Yup. You made a valid point. I can’t just skip lunch, right~?” I asked. 

“Y-You’re doing this on purpose…” He mumbled. I smiled.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I said. He sighed, and picked up his fork that had food on it.

“S-Say ‘ahh’…” He said embarassedly, holding the food near my face. I smirked, and obliged.

“Ahhh~” I opened my mouth, and he put the food in my mouth. He sat back, his face tinted pink, as I chewed.

“H-How is i-it?” He asked. 

“I like it. You should feed me all my food from now on.” I said, smiling sweetly. His face turned red, and I swear I could see smoke coming from his ears. 

“O-Oh? H-Haha…Y-Yeah…” He mumbled.

“Dude, I think you just broke him.” Clyde said, looking at Tweek, slightly worried. I just smiled contently at Tweek.

“Maybe…” I said. Tweek met my eyes for a second, then looked back at his food.

“A-Are you…still h-hungry?” He asked. I nodded.

“Yeah. You gonna feed me~?” I asked. 

 

“You shouldn’t Tweek. His arms fine, he can feed himself.” Token said amusedly.

“Shut up!” I hissed at Token, who stifled a laugh. 

“Don’t listen to him Tweek. You should totally feed me.” I said. I gave him my puppy dog eyes, and he sighed.

“F-Fine…” He said, feeding me more. I hummed in satisfaction.

“You two are like a lovey dovey couple.” Clyde said.

“No, it’s more like newlyweds.” Token said.

“Say what you want. I’m being feed, and you’re not.” I said, sticking my tongue out at them.

“N-Newlyweds!?” Tweek asked, flustered.

“Don’t worry Tweek. They hate us, ‘cause they ain’t us!” I said. He looked at me, and giggled.

“That’s f-funny.” He said, smiling as he fed me more food.

“I swear this won’t end well for you Tweek.” Token said.

“Huh? What do y-you mean?” Tweek asked Token as he gave me his juice. 

“He means you’re spoiling Craig, and that won’t end well for you.” Clyde said. He tilted his head at that, and thought for a second.

“B-But, I don’t really m-mind…Is it really spoiling him?” He asked. They nodded, and I decided to speak up.

“You guys act like it’s a big deal. I’m not gonna be a spoiled brat, if that’s what you two are implying.” I said, drinking some of the juice Tweek gave me. 

“Mhm. We believe you.” Token said. He was obviously being sarcastic.

“I just don’t get why Craig gets all the attention. First all the girls, now Tweek?” Clyde complained. I gave Tweek his juice back, and smirked at Clyde.

“Ohh, is someone getting JEALOUS?” I asked him.

“And if I am? It’s only a little. Since I could get Tweek if I really tried.” He said, smirking. My right eye twitched at his statement. 

“What did you just say? Do you really think you stand a chance?” I asked him. 

“If I’m going against you? Yes. Yes I do.” He said. 

“Ha! Oh, you, you’ve GOT to be kidding me, right?” I said, shaking my head.

“Let’s ask. Tweek, who would you pick to go on a date with right now. Me, or Craig?” Clyde asked a spaced out Tweek. He looked at us in surprise.

“H-Huh? Pick w-who to go on a d-date with?” He asked. Clyde and I both nodded. He looked at us, his face turning redder with each passing second.

“W-Wha…d-do I have to answer?” He asked. 

“Yes!” Clyde and I said.

“B-But…if I-I pick, one o-of you will b-be upset…” He said.

“So? Just pick!” Clyde and I said.

“I-I can’t! T-That’s t-to embarrassing!” He said, looking down, and picking up his juice then drinking some. I smirked.

“Quick side note. Indirect kiss~.” I said, referring to the juice he just drank from. It’s the same juice I drank. He looked at me confusedly, then looked at the juice and flushed.

“W-Wha, I-I-I-“ He stammered. 

“Just pick me Tweek, and this can all be over.” I said, smiling. 

“Please. Tweek, you know I’d be way better than Craig. Just pick me.” Clyde said. Tweek looked between both Clyde and I, blushing. He opened his mouth to speak, then the bell rang, and he stood up immediately. 

“O-Oh, would you look at t-that? Time to go! See y-you guys later!” He said, grabbing his tray, and leaving with Token, who turned and smirked at me and Clyde, then shook his head. I turned and glared at Clyde, who glared right back at me. I stood up, and left the cafeteria with Clyde.

“I would’ve won, just so you know.” Clyde said as we walked to our next class. 

“Pfft! Bullshit. You know he was about to pick me. I know him better than you.” I said proudly. 

“You and Butters…I could just ask Butters things about Tweek. Then my knowledge about Tweek would be on your level.” He said.

“You wish.” I said through gritted teeth.

“Oh no, I know Criag. I know.” He said tauntingly. I glared at him, then I remembered something, and I smirked immediately.

“Whatever. Tweek’s coming over to my house today. And it’s Friday. Which means he’s probably gonna spend the night. So, haha~” I said. He glared at me, and huffed.

“So? It’s not like I can’t invite him to come with me somewhere.” He said. I nodded.

“True. I guess I just have to keep him busy with doing things with me so he can’t accept any of your invitations.” I said.

“You wouldn’t dare…” He said, narrowing his eyes at me. I smiled evilly.

“Oh Clyde. I would. I would indeed.” I said. He glared at me, and I laughed evilly. He wished he could beat me. I’ll play dirty if it comes to Tweek picking me or someone else. 

“Sorry, not sorry.” I said to him as we made it to our class. He sighed and shook his head. 

 

*After school*

 

After classes ended, I went to my locker. By now, all of my followers from earlier were stuck to me again.

‘Oh my God. Just leave.’ I thought as I opened my locker. 

“Craig, do you need help with putting your stuff away?” One of the girls asked me. I couldn’t take it anymore, and I closed my locker door, ad turned around.

“No. I don’t actually. So if you don’t mind, I’d like to go home now. And no, I don’t need you all to escort me to the door. Good bye.” I said, turning and leaving.

“Ahh! He’s so manly!” I heard one of the girls say.

“He doesn’t even let a broken leg hold him back!” Another one said. I ignored their words, and left the school, as I walked out, someone tapped my shoulder, and I gritted my teeth, expecting it to be one of those girls again.

“WHAT?” I asked, as I turned around. I saw it was Tweek, and he looked taken aback at my tone, and retracted his hand with wide eyes.

“I-I’m s-sorry. I s-shouldn’t have b-bothered you.” He said. 

‘Damnit! I didn’t know it was Tweek!’ I thought. 

“N-No, it’s alright.” I said. 

“N-No it’s not. Y-You had a long day r-right? You probably j-just want to g-go home. I-I’ll leave now. S-Sorry.” He said, trying to turn around. I grabbed his wrist before he could turn all the way, and ended up dropping one of my crutches.

‘Opps.’ I thought. I didn’t really need it since it was my left crutch, and my cast was on my right leg. 

“Damnit, I swear these things are stupid…” I mumbled, looking at the crutch. I decided to forget about that for now, and looked up at Tweek, who’s eyes were still wide.

“I-I-I-“ I stopped him.

“Tweek, it’s alright. I thought you were one of those annoying girls again. I’m sorry.” I said.

“N-No-“ I stopped him again.

“Yes, Tweek. It’s alright. If it’s you, it’s fine. I can’t get tired of you.” I said. He looked at me and breathed out, visibly relaxing. Once he was relaxed, his eyes got watery, and I slightly panicked. 

“T-Tweek? You aren’t gonna cry, are you? I said sorry. Don’t cry.” I said hurriedly. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to dry them before tears actually started falling.

“What’s wrong Tweek?” I asked him. He seemed to be a bit edgy right now. He’s a bit on the sensitive side anyway, but it’s like he’s a bit more sensitive than normal, and it’s making me worry.

“I-I...” He started, looking at me, then looking away.

“Y-You just…r-reminded me o-of the time we a-argued…a-and it scared m-me…to think y-you were m-mad at me a-again…” He said. I looked around, and realized this was the exact place we were back then when we argued.

“Oh man, Tweek. I’m sorry. I didn’t even notice. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean it.” I said. He nodded slowly, but didn’t look at me. 

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” I asked him, getting the feeling that wasn’t all that made him upset. When he didn’t say anything, I knew something else happened. I thought what could make him upset, and remembered something.

“Tweek. Is Cartman messing with you again?” I asked him. He didn’t look at me, and tried to hide his expression.

“Tweek, seriously. If he’s bothering you again, you have to let me know.” I told him, trying to make eye contact, but he avoided it.

“I-It…I-It’s nothing…that s-serious…” He said. I sighed, not wanting to drag any answers out of him that he didn’t want to share with me yet. 

“Ok. You don’t have to tell me now, but you have to tell me sooner or later. Or I’m just going to go up to Cartman and beat his ass again during school.” I said. He turned to look at me with wide worried eyes.

“N-No! You can’t d-do that! You’re h-hurt, and I-“ I cut him off by ruffling his hair. 

“Tweek. You know I’ll protect you. No matter if I’m hurt or not.” I said. He looked at me, his face turning pink, and smiled a little.

“…I-I know…” He mumbled. I smiled back, and pinched his cheek. 

“Good.” I said. 

“Ow Craig!” He said. I let go, and rubbed the part I pinched with my thumb.

“Sorry.” I said, smiling. He sighed, and hummed his response as I continued to rub his cheek.

‘His face is really soft…’ I thought, as I rubbed his cheek slowly. He looked up at me and smiled contentedly. I felt myself get lost while staring at him. I was brought back when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head and saw my mom had parked on the street next to us, and was just watching. I jolted in surprise.

“W-What? Mom!? What the hell? How long have you been there!?” I asked her, positive there was a blush on my face. She smiled.

“Just a few minutes.” She replied. I looked at her, surprised, and embarrassed. 

“Mom! Seriously?!” I asked her. She nodded.

“Yup. Anyway, come on. Tweek, you ride with us too. You’re coming over tonight, right?” My mom asked a flustered Tweek that was next to me. He nodded, and picked up my crutch I dropped earlier.

“H-Here you go…” He said, handing it back to me. I cleared my throat, and took it.

“Thanks. Come on.” I said. He nodded, and we walked to the car. 

When we got to my house, Tweek and I went to my room. As soon as we walked into my room, I landed face first on my bed. I heard Tweek laugh, and looked in his direction.

“What’s so funny?” I asked, smiling at the amused look in his eyes. 

“You. T-That was funny. You came in and immediately w-went to your bed.” He said. I sat up, and he sat next to me.

“Well, today was exhausting. This whole week actually. I’m glad I didn’t go off on one of those girls. I’m just glad it’s finally Friday!” I said, raising my arms victoriously and dropping my head.

“Hahaha! I-It was that bad?” He asked. I nodded.

“Oh, you have no idea. I don’t even wanna think about it.” I said, shaking my head when the thoughts of being followed around school for a week tried to surface.

“Ok, ok. So, what are we doing t-today?” He asked, smiling. 

“HORROR MOVIE FEST!” I said. His smile dropped so fast, it was almost funny.

“Craig. No.” He said seriously.

“What? Why not?” I asked. 

“I-I don’t like horror movies. They’re s-scary, and make me paranoid!” He said. 

“But it’s all fake. Besides the one’s that say based on a true story. Those are real.” I said. 

“C-Criag, I can’t watch t-them. Fake or not.” He said defiantly. 

“Oh come on Tweek. It’s October, and Halloween is right around the corner. Let’s do it for the spirit of Halloween!” I said. He crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Please Tweek? Pretty please?” I asked. He just shook his head.

“Pretty please with sprinkles, and gummy bears, and whip cream with a cherry on top?” I pleaded. He looked at me, and I gave him my puppy dog eyes, and he sighed.

“Fine…o-only because you’re puppy dog eyes are v-very convincing, and I l-love sprinkles…” He mumbled. I smiled in triumph.

“Yes!” I said. 

“Only one! A-And nothing too s-scary…” He said. I sighed, but agreed to his conditions.

“Alright. I’ll go get the snacks.” I said. I got up, and grabbed my crutches, but was stopped by Tweek.

“Whoa, wait. Y-You should just sit down. I’ll get them.” He said, making me sit down as he stood up.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind-“ He cut me off by shaking his head.

“No, I g-got it. Plus, I’m sure your mom already has snacks r-ready.” He said. I nodded.

“You know my mom well, I see.” I said. He smiled.

“You could say that. Be r-right back.” He said, leaving. 

‘I should pick the movie now…’ I thought. I got up, and made my way to my movie/CD shelf. What? I like movies and music. I’ve got tones of movies and CD’s.  
‘Hmmm…Oh! We’ve GOT to watch this!’ I thought, picking up a movie. I smiled evilly. This one’s perfect. I went to my DVD player, and just as I put the movie in, Tweek came in with a bowl of popcorn, drinks, and candy on a tray. I sighed.

“My mom needs to relax. Does she not know the definition of ‘snack’?” I questioned, talking mostly to myself. Tweek brought the tray over to where I was sitting on the floor, and sat down next to me.

“I told her we w-won’t really need all of this, but she just t-told me to take it. Something about you, horror movies, and eating an entire bowl of popcorn by y-yourself?” He questioned. I thought about it, and remembered what she was talking about.

“Oh yeah. One time, we all watched a scary movie together, and I was so into it I ate all the popcorn by myself. It was kinda funny actually.” I said, chuckling at the memory.  
“D-Do you like scary movies?” He asked. I shrugged.

“Well, not really. They don’t bother me though. Other people will jump, or close their eyes, or scream, but I just find it so fascinating. Like, how did that person get this crazy? And where did all that blood come from? So much…BLOOD.” I said, staring into space. 

“C-Craig? A-Are you ok? You’re k-kinda scaring me.” Tweek said. I looked over at him, and smiled.

“I’m fine. Sorry about that. Horror movies interest me a little.” I said.

“R-Right…I thought y-you had a secret blood lust and y-you probably go out and kill p-people or something.” He said, clearly being paranoid.

“What if I was? Would you still be my friend?” I asked him. He made a face, and shook his head.

“I d-don’t know…that’d be r-really scary if you were…” He said.

“Oh come on Tweek. What if all I needed was a friend? You know, most serial killers probably just need a friend, and a hug.” I said. 

“I g-guess….ok, if i-it’s you, then maybe…” He said.

“You mean you would absolutely still be my friend.” I said. Before he could protest, I spoke up.

“Turn off the lights and let’s watch the movie!” I said excitedly, starting the movie as he got up to cut the lights off.

 

*A few minutes into the movie*

 

“Craig, w-why’d you p-pick this!?” Tweek whispered from beside me. The movie I picked was, of course, Halloween.

“Cause! It’s a classic. You can’t go wrong with a classic.” I said. He huffed, and scooted closer to me.

“Y-You should’ve pick a d-different one..” He said. I looked over at him.

“Like The Last Exorcist? Or Poltergeist? Maybe The Ring?” I suggested. He looked at me with wide eyes.

“Y-You don’t r-really have all of those do y-you?” He asked. I shrugged, and smirked at him. 

“I may or may not have them lying around.” I said, chuckling at his scared face.

“C-Craig! That’s n-not funny!” He said. 

“I wasn’t being funny…” I said. He frowned at my reply, and I laughed.

“It’s ok Tweek. If you get too scared, you can just sit in my lap~. I’ll protect you~.” I cooed half-jokingly. He huffed, and looked back at the movie.

“N-No thanks…this p-probably isn’t t-that scary anyway.” He mumbled.

 

*Minutes later* 

 

“AHHHH! CRAIG!” Tweek shouted when Michael Myers jumped out and killed a girl, hiding his face in my chest. He was currently positioned on my lap, scared shitless. He’s been like this for the past 20 minutes.

‘This is awesome….I should get him to watch scary movies with me more often…’ I thought blissfully. He fit perfectly against me, and I was too busy focused on him to actually watch the movie, even though I’ve seen it a hundred times.

“C-Craig, I-I don’t w-wanna watch it a-anymore….” He mumbled, not looking up. I felt that he was shaking a little, and I stopped the movie. I reached over to my lamp, and turned it on, then looked down at Tweek.

“You ok?” I asked him after a minute of silence. He looked up at me with watery eyes, and glared at me. I’m not gonna lie, it was a little scary to see Tweek glaring like that.

“D-Do I look a-alright!? I was s-scared out of my m-mind!” He said.

“Why did you agree to watch it then?” I asked him.

“Because! I-I wanted to…t-to…” He trailed off, and I guessed what he was trying to say with a smirk.

“Did you want to impress me?” I asked. He looked at me, and frowned. Though the frown wasn’t nearly as intimidating with his face being flushed pink.

“Maybe. So?” He asked. I chuckled.

“Stupid Craig, stupid Craig, stupid Craig.” He said repeatedly, hitting my chest lightly. He was completely embarrassed and it was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.

“Awww, don’t be like that Tweek. It’s nice that you wanted to empress me though.” I said. He looked at me, and pouted.

“You’re a r-real jerk sometimes…” He said. I nodded.

“I know. I can’t help it, I just love messing with you.” I said, patting his head.

“T-This should be c-considered domestic violence…” He said. I raised an eyebrow at his statement. 

“Oh? But if we lived a real domestic life, I don’t think I’d still be a jerk. I couldn’t possibly be a jerk to my wife.” I said. He blushed.

“W-Wife? Why d-do I always have to be t-the female?” He asked. I shrugged.

“Cause. You have feminine ways, and features.” I said. 

“No I-I don’t! How am I-I feminine?” He asked. 

“Well, you scream like a girl. You have nice hair, and soft skin. You smell really good. You-“ He put his hand over my mouth to stop me, and looked down with a red face.

“O-Ok, I get i-it.” He said. I chuckled, thought it was muffled by his hands. I moved his hands, and smiled down at him. He looked up at me through his eye lashes, and I was mesmerized. 

‘He’s got to be the cutest being on this planet. I can’t stand it….’ I thought. I felt my eyes change as I leaned down. 

“C-Craig…your e-eyes…they’re pink…” Tweek said, making eye contact with me. 

“Yeah, I know…” I mumbled.

‘That’s cause I’m so fucking in love with-‘ My thought was interrupted when my room door opened suddenly. Tweek and I froze, and looked in the direction of the door. It was my mom.

“Craig, I-“ My mom started, but stopped when she saw the position Tweek and I were in. I looked at her with wide eyes.

“I am clearly interrupting something…” She said. She looked at me and smiled knowingly, and Tweek and I both distanced ourselves from each other slightly.

“Mom. This isn’t what it looks like.” I said. 

“Sure. That’s why your eyes are-“ I cut her off.

“MOM! Can you leave!?” I asked her desperately, feeling a blush come to my face. She giggled, and nodded.

“Sure, sure. I’ll leave you two alone.” She said while leaving. She smirked at me before she left completely, and when she closed the door, I groaned.

“Uggggggghhhh. Oh my God! She’s so embarrassing!” I said, covering my face in embarrassment. 

“U-Uh, it’s ok.” Tweek said.

“No it’s not.” I whined and then pouted. He laughed and patted my head.

“There, there. Do you w-want a cookie?” He asked. I nodded, and he grabbed a cookie and fed it to me.

“Thanf you.” I said around the cookie. He giggled.

“No problem.” He replied, smiling. 

“You’re staying over, right?” I asked. He nodded.

“Yup! But no more s-scary movies. Seriously.” He said. I laughed, and nodded.

“Sure thing.” I said. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. 

‘He’s always gonna be cute…’ I thought. He really will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I don't even know what I'm writing anymore. ;^; Hope this was a good or at least decent chapter and I hope somebody was happy to see it!


	14. Not an update......YET!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL UPDATE YET GUYS, I'M SORRY.

So, guys. I was just writing this to let all of you awesome people know that I AM NOT STOPPING THIS STORY. I've just been EXTREAMLY busy, for an EXTREAMLY long time with school and things like that, and I was gonna put this on a hiatus for a while, BUT. I won't do that to you guys. Or would a hiatus be better than me just not writing for months?? Let me know in the comments?? Anyway! I have decided to post the next chapter tomorrow or Thursday, whenever I have some free time I guess?? Oh, and another thing! Are there any GrayxNatsu fans out there?? I'm thinking about posting some of my Graysu fanfictions on here with more Creek. You guys let me know what you think please? AND LASTLY, don't be afraid to comment you guys! I love hearing from you, and your opinion's no matter if you've already commented before! It lets me know people are still interested and want me to finish this story! So, with all of that being said, be expecting a new chapter soon! Love you all~! :3


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAY!! Another chapter guys! I really hope you guys like it, and I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy! ^^

Chapter 14 

*Christmas* 

 

I was awoken to the sound of my little sister Ruby, running around the house and shouting. I looked at the time on my clock that sat on my nightstand, and groaned.

‘It’s too early for all of this…’ I thought sleepily as I pulled my covers over my head. 

Unfortunately for me, my “darling” little sister decided it was time for me to get up. Note the sarcasm on the word darling please. Thank you.

“Craig! Wake up! It’s Christmas!” She shouted. 

“Shut up Ruby, no one cares about Christmas but you…go back to bed.” I said from under my covers, trying to get back to sleep.

Christmas just isn’t as exciting when you’re older. You realize that what’s under the tree can wait, it’s not going anywhere. You also realize how important sleep is, and that it’s probably better than your presents anyway. But maybe that’s just me.

“Craig, wake. UP!” She shouted as she jumped onto my bed and on top of me. I let out a grunt at the extra weight.

“Ruby! Get OFF, damnit!” I said, pushing her over so she wasn’t crushing my chest. I sat up, and looked at her like she was crazy. The look of slight fear from her, and that oh so familiar tingle told me my eyes had, most definitely, changed. And obviously, they turned red. I sighed, trying to calm myself down. I wasn’t actually mad at her, and I didn’t want her to be scared.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you so damn excited?” I asked her groggily, rubbing my eye.

“Because! Tweek’s coming over with his parents and I can’t wait! It’s going to be so fun!” She said happily.

Oh yeah, Tweek and his parents were supposed to celebrate Christmas with us this year. Neither of us had any family coming to visit, so our parents just decided we could all celebrate together. 

‘I almost forgot about that.’ I thought. I looked over at my clock and then back to Ruby.

“Ok, I understand your excitement, but did you have to wake us up so early? Do you know what time they’re coming over?” I asked her. She thought about it, then shook her head.

“No. What time are they coming?” She asked.

“Around 12:00. And it’s 6:00 in the morning now.” I deadpanned. 

“Ohhhh. Ok.” She said, nodding as if she just learned something new. Which, in a way, she did.

“Ok. Now you should go back to sleep for a few more hours. Just like I’m about to now.” I said, laying back down and bringing my covers back over my head.

“No! Come on Craig, I can’t go back to sleep NOW. I’m already up! Come play with me!” She said, shaking my body back and forth.

I ignored her protests of me going back to sleep. That is until she ended up pushing me out of my bed completely and I fell on the floor. Lucky, I didn’t land on my leg that had the cast.

“What the actual fuck, Ruby!?” I shouted as I looked at her from my bed. 

“Watch your language up there!” I heard Ron’s annoying voice from downstairs. 

“You shut the hell up, Ron!” I yelled back. I heard grumbling, and stomping, but he didn’t say anything more.

‘That’s what I thought.’ I mentally spoke. I looked and saw Ruby giggling on my bed. She always thought it was funny when I yelled back at Ron. 

“Are you awake NOW?” She asked. I sighed, and nodded.

“Yeah, you demon child. I’m up.” I mumbled as I stood up.

“Here!” She said, handing me my crutches.

“Now, you can play with me after we eat breakfast.” She said, walking out of my room and downstairs.

I followed her down, and into the dining room. Our mom walked out of the kitchen, and smiled when she saw us. 

“Good morning you two.” She greeted us.

“Craig? You’re up pretty early.” She said. I sighed.

“Yeah, because of your child here.” I said, pointing to Ruby. 

“Oh, she’s just excited for Tweek to come over.” She said. I rolled my eyes.

“So? That doesn’t mean she should be up this early.” I said. My mom smirked.

“Are you not excited to see Tweek and give him his gift~?” She asked me. I felt my face warm at her question.

“I never said I wasn’t excited…” I mumbled, thinking about the gift I got him. 

My mom decided, along with Tweeks parents, that we would all exchange gifts when they get here. Of course I got Tweek something. I would’ve bought him something whether we were exchanging gifts or not.

“Mhm. I know you’re happy too~.” She said, smiling. 

“Anyway, come eat. I just made breakfast.” She said, walking with me to my seat. I moved away from her slightly, and turned to her.

“Mom. I’m not crippled. I can walk to my seat myself.” I said, sitting down. 

“Sorry, sorry. Can you blame me? My baby boy’s hurt, I want to make sure you’re alright.” She said. I sighed.

“Thank you, I’m fine.” I said. She smiled in satisfaction.

“Good. Now, I’ll go get you guys your food.” She said, walking into the kitchen.

And so the morning went on uneventfully. After breakfast, and my mom’s teasing about Tweek, I went to the living room and watched t.v. According to my mom, Ron had to work on Christmas, which was a plus. It’s always a plus when he’s not here. Well, I tried to watch t.v. I had to multitask. I had to stop Ruby from trying to pick at the gifts, and I had to keep her entertained. Not that easy, if I do say so myself. And I do say so, myself.

“No, Criag! You’re doing it wrong!” She cried out. We were currently playing with her dolls and some other toys.

I brought one of my old toys, a T-Rex, to join the party. She didn’t like that too much. Maybe because I made him eat the head off one of the dolls….  
‘Who cares!?’ I thought. She’s already yelled at me almost 5 times now.

“Damnit, Ruby! Who gives a hell!? This is boring anyway!” I shouted back, throwing the doll into the wall that was next to me. 

At that very inopportune moment, Tweek and his parents walked in. I looked up at them from my position on the floor across from Ruby. 

“TWEEK!” Ruby squealed happily. She jumped up and ran to him, hugging his waist. I got up, and took my crutches from my mom who…literally just came out of nowhere….Weird…

“Hey, R-Ruby.” He greeted her with a smile, hugging her back. He looked up at me and smiled. 

“H-Hey, Craig…nice pajamas.” He said. I looked down at my attire. I was dressed in a regular white shirt, and my favorite Red Racer pajama pants.

“I assume you’re referring to my AWESOME Red Racer pajama pants.” I said. He nodded.

“Yes, I a-am referring to your Red Racer pajama pants.” He said. 

“Ah, you forgot the word awesome.” I mentioned. He laughed.

“O-Oh yeah, how could I? Your AWESOME Red Racer pajama pants.” He said, and I smiled happily.

“Yes. They are awesome.” I said which caused him to laugh again.

“Y-You’re really silly.” He said, smiling. I smiled back, nodding.

“Yup.” I said.

“Ok, let’s open some presents!” My mom said happily. 

“Alright! Presents~!” Tweeks mom said just as happily.

We all gathered around the tree, and gave each other the gifts with our names on them. Ruby gave Tweek her gift first. 

“Open mine first! It’s way better than Craig’s.” She said. I held in my laugh after she said it was better than mine. I know what she got him, and I promise you it’s not better than mine. He took it with a smile, and opened it. 

Inside was a macaroni necklace, and a hand drawn picture of Tweek, me, and Ruby herself, our names scribbled under our stick figure selves. She had us all holding hands, but she put a big heart above Tweek and me. I grinned. Of course she’d put a heart above us.

“Do you like it?” She asked Tweek. He nodded with a confused look on his face. 

“Y-Yeah, but…why’s there a heart above Craig and m-me?” He asked. 

“Because! You two loooove each other!” She said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet. Tweek flushed red. And I mean RED. Like, pure red.

“O-O-Oh, i-is th-that r-r-r-r-“He stumbled uncertainly until his mom cut in.

“Tweek honey, breathe. You’re stutter is getting worse. You don’t have to be so nervous.” She said with a smile as she patted his shoulder. I took this moment to tease him a little more.

“Yeah Tweek. No need to be nervous honey~.” I said sweetly as I moved closer to him, putting my arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer. He turned even redder, if that was even possible, and glared at me.

“S-Stop joking a-around.” He told me, pinching my side, causing me to yelp and move away a little.

“Ok, ok. That really hurt Tweek.” I said, pouting. He looked at me, then looked away with a sigh.

“….S-Sorry.” He said, patting my head. I smiled.

“Ok, now. Here’s MY gift.” I said, handing him my gift. I got a little nervous as he studied the little black box. From next to me I heard a gasp and saw my mom with her hands covering her mouth. I gave her a look.

“You didn’t, did you? Are you really going to do this now?” She whispered quickly to me, and I nodded confusedly.

“Uh, yeah. Can you relax? You’re making me more nervous.” I told her. She just covered her mouth and nodded quickly. 

I saw Ruby looking excited and really happy all of a sudden, which made me even more confused. I looked over and saw Tweek looking at his parents with just the same amount of confusion as me. They were doing the same thing as my mom, looking as if they were anticipating something big. He looked to me for an answer, and I shrugged. He looked at his parents one more time before opening the gift.

It seemed as if everyone in the room was holding their breath, except me and Tweek, as he opened the box to reveal a shiny, silver-

“Aww, Craig! T-This bracelet i-is so pretty!” He exclaimed as he took it out of the box. 

“WHAT!?” My mom, Ruby and Tweek’s parents said. I looked to them, and furrowed my eyebrows.

“What’s with you guys? What did you think that was? A ring?” I said with a laugh. When they didn’t say anything, my laughter died. 

“What the-you guys thought that was a ring!?” I asked them incredulously, and they nodded. I felt my cheeks heat up at that. Suddenly, Tweek turned to me, not having heard what I asked my mom and his parents.

“Criag, t-thank you. I love it!” He said. He grabbed my hand, pulling me forward a little, and planting a kiss on my cheek. My jaw dropped as he pulled away, his cheeks pink and a soft smile on his face.

“I-I…Y-You’re…welcome..” I said. I looked at the others, and they were smiling.

“Just date already?” Ruby said under her breath, but loud enough for my mom and Tweek’s parents to here since she was sitting closest to them. They nodded in agreement, and I immediately looked at Tweek to see if he heard. Of course he hadn’t though. He was staring at the bracelet with smile. He looked up at me, and gave me what was probably the sweetest smile he’s ever given me. 

‘Oh my God…I could go into a sugar coma right now.’ I thought with a gulp, a blush spreading across my face, along with my eyes changing colors, them no doubt being pink right now, showing how much I really loved Tweek. 

“Aww, Craig’s blushing, and his eyes are pink!” Ruby said, which only furthered my embarrassment. I took a pillow from the couch and laid on the floor, coving my face with the pillow.

“Craig’s not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeep.” I impersonated an answering machine, which made my mom laugh. She loves when I’m embarrassed, I swear she does. It also made Tweek giggle, so I guess it was ok this time.

“Alright, now that the presents have all been handed out, I’m going to go start on dinner.” My mom said.

“Oh, I’ll help!” I heard Tweeks mom say. 

“Ok, great! That means we’ll get the cooking down twice as fast!” My mom said.

“You guys can go and play in the snow if you want to!” My mom said. Of course Ruby jumped up at that.

“Come on guys! Lets go play!” She said.

After getting on warmer clothes, we went outside and played. Well, Tweek and Ruby really played. I was unfortunately stuck making a pile of snow balls since my leg was broken. After playing a while, Tweek ran over to me, his breath coming out in white puffs, and his cheeks flushed from the cold air.

“C-Craig? You don’t look like you’re having any f-fun. Do you w-want me to sit over here with you?” He asked. I shook my head. 

“Nah. I don’t want you to stop having fun just because I can’t.” I said. He frowned sadly, not satisfied with my answer, and I sighed.

“Plus, I’m making snowballs for you and Ruby so you guys can have a snowball fight. See?” I said, motioning to my mountain of snowballs. He looked and nodded with a sigh. 

“Ok, if y-you say so…but I’m going to come back and s-sit with you later!” He said, running back to Ruby who called him. 

“Sure, sure…” I mumbled to myself as I went back to making snowballs.

After their snowball war, Tweek and Ruby came and sat next to me, out of breath and giggling.

“That was fun!” Ruby said. Tweek nodded and hummed in agreement. 

“I’m going to go inside. It’s too cold out here.” She said, getting up and walking to the door.

“You guys don’t stay out her to long! You could freeze to death!” She said before going inside. Just as she went inside, it strated snowing again.

“Ha, she really is a demon. She stopped the snow, and now that she’s gone, it snows again.” I said with a laugh. Tweek smiled and lightly hit my shoulder.

“She i-isn’t a demon…She’s a g-good kid.” He said. I shook my head.

“No. Try living with her for almost 18 years. You’ll see a real demon.” I said. He hummed. 

“I f-forgot you were a senior…you’ll be leaving soon, huh?” He asked softly. I shrugged.

“I guess so…but, you’re a junior, so you’ll be leaving after a while too.” I said. He nodded. He looked said, and I nudged him.

“Maybe we can get a place together after you graduate?” I said half-jokingly. I actually would really like to live with Tweek.

“C-Can we really?” He asked, looking up at me with wide hopeful eyes. My eyes widened slightly. Did he really want to live together?

“Well, yeah…if you want to, of course we can.” I said nonchalantly. He smiled and nodded.

“O-Ok. I’d like t-that.” He said. I put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer.

“Aww. Does Tweek not want to separate from Craig?” I asked teasingly.

“N-No….I really d-don’t…” He said, his voice barely above a whisper. I looked down at him, and he was looking down, so I couldn’t get a good look at his face. 

“Well…I feel the same, so. It’s ok.” I said, trying to bring the mood up a little. He looked up at me.

“R-Really?” He asked, and I nodded. He smiled, and rested his head on my shoulder.

“I-I’m glad.” He said. 

We sat in silence, watching the snow fall quietly.

“This is a r-romantic setting…” He muttered. I chuckled.

“It is.” I agreed, and he hummed with a smile and I rolled my eyes with a grin.

“You’re such a girl, dude.” I said, and he sat up to look at me.

“W-Well, you were the one that said I was ‘feminine’. I’m j-just being myself.” He said, sticking his tongue out at me. I laughed and poked his cheek.

“That I did. That I did.” I responded. I got up, grabbing my crutches, Tweek following me.

“Let’s go back inside. It’s getting colder, and your nose is getting redder.” I said, tapping his nose which caused him to scrunch it up, which was just adorable. 

“Cute.” I said. 

“I-I’m not cute.” He said. I smirked.

“Yeah you are. Cute! Cutie alert!” I said, and he huffed, not knowing he only made himself cuter.

“Come on, lets go inside.” I said, walking into the house with him following me.

After we got in and warmed up a little, we all ate dinner. My mom and Tweeks parents were talking, and Tweek was laughing at Ruby and I and our normal interactions. Tweek ended up spending the night, and we watched Christmas movies with my mom and Ruby until they left, saying they were sleepy and that they’d see us in the morning. 

Tweek and I were currently watching The Nightmare before Christmas, which was my favorite Christmas movie, and surprisingly, Tweeks favorite Christmas movie too. During the movie, he had decided to rest his head on my shoulder, which I didn’t mind at all. I looked down at him as the movie was almost over, and saw him blinking slowly like he was tired.

“Tweek, come on. Let’s go to bed. You’re sleepy.” I said. He nodded and sat up.

I got up, him doing the same. He took my hand and held it as he walked to the steps with half-lidded eyes, yawning and rubbing one eye. I watched him in amusement, thinking about how much he looked like a little kid whose parent was taking them to bed.   
As we got to my room, I let him get in my bed first, then got in after. He immediately cuddled up to me, and fell asleep in no time. I watched him, smiling to myself as I saw him smiling a little in his sleep. Not soon after, I fell asleep too, thinking about how adorable the boy in my arms was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? Was it good? Did ya like it? I hope you guys did! I also hope it wasn't terribly short. See you next chapter~! :)


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this because I really wanted to just hurry and post it so please excuse any errors :)

“Alright, Craig. You’re now cast free!” My doctor spoke with a smile. I looked down at my leg, moving around a little.

 

“It feels weird…” I mumbled as I looked at my wrinkled leg in distaste.

 

“Don’t worry. It should be fine in a couple of days.” The doctor spoke. I nodded.

Yeah, I FINALLY got my cast off. It’s February now, so it was about time for it to come off in my opinion.

 

‘I’m so glad I can walk without those stupid crutches.’ I thought as I followed my mom out of the hospital and to the car. Once we got in the car, she looked over at me.

 

“So. Happy now?” She asked, already knowing the answer to the question. I nodded anyway though.

 

“Of course you are.” She said with a smile. She started the car, and drove home.

 

When we got home, I went to my room to lay down. It was Friday, so I was a little excited the weekend was here already. Plus, I didn’t have to go to school today since I was getting my cast removed.

 

“Craig.” My mom called from the other side of my door.

 

“Yeah?” I responded and she came in.

 

“Did you pay attention to what the doctor said before we left?” She asked. I nodded slowly, thinking.

 

“Yeeeah….no. I didn’t.” I said after realizing I had no clue what he said before we left. She sighed and shook her head.

 

“You should’ve been listening! He was talking about after care now that your cast is off.” She said. I looked at her.

 

“Mom. I already know about that stuff. This isn’t the first time I’ve broken a bone.” I said. It’s true. I’ve broken A LOT of bones growing up. Most of them repeatedly.

 

“I know, I know. I just always worry about you. Remember that time you broke your arm, got the cast off, and broke the bone AGAIN the next day?” She asked. I nodded. She was SO mad at me that day. Looking back on it now, it was kinda funny.

 

“Yeah, I remember. But I know what I’m doing. I won’t break my leg again.” I said.

 

“Do you really know what you’re doing? You know not to do anything too physical? You know to take it easy for a few weeks? Do you know-” I cut her off with a groan.

 

“Yeeees mom. I know all of that.” I told her. She gave me a skeptical look, before nodding.

 

“Alright. Just making sure.” She said before standing up.

 

“Well, you just rest then. I’m going to go start dinner. I’ll call you when it’s done.” She said with a smile, before leaving. Once she was gone, I sighed. Just then, my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and looked at it, a small smile stretching across my face at seeing who it was.

 

“Hello?” I spoke into the phone. “C-Craig?” The voice, belonging to Tweek, spoke.

 

“Hey Tweek, what’s up?” I asked.

 

“U-Uh, nothing! I was just c-calling to see how you w-were doing. You g-got your cast off today, right?” He asked. I nodded, even though he obviously couldn’t see it.

 

“Yeah, I did. I’m alright. I can’t do too much moving around for a little while though.” I said.

 

“Mhm. W-Well, I’m glad you’re alright.” He said, and I hummed in response.

 

“S-So, how was your day? Besides g-getting your cast off.” He asked cheerfully.

I smiled and began answering his question. We ended up talking for quite a while, about what my day was like and about how his day went. He told me that Molly had been over and was bothering him all day, asking him what happened to me and if I was alright. I laughed at his annoyed tone when talking about the incident.

 

“Well, I h-have to go. I still have h-homework to do.” He said. I sighed, not wanting to hang up.

 

“Alright then.” I said. I could hear his small giggle come from the other end of the phone and felt my eyes changing colors. God I just love his laugh.

 

“I can’t wait to s-see you tomorrow.” He spoke, his voice had a softness to it. Almost content. Though I could’ve been imagining it, I found myself smiling.

 

“Yeah, neither can I. Bye Tweekers.” I said the nickname and even I could hear the fondness in my voice. I heard his embarrassed laugh, yeah he laughs a certain way when he’s embarrassed and I noticed it a while ago. I could practically see the blush that had to be forming on his cheeks.

 

“B-Bye Craig.” He said, and with that we both hung up.

 

After hanging up, I stared at my phone screen for a minute before sighing and falling back on my bed with probably the goofiest grin in the world. I just loved talking to Tweek.

'I love talking to him, I love his hair, his eyes and how they sparkle when he’s happy or when the sun hits them just right. I love his personality, I love his shyness, how the smallest thing can make him blush. I love his laugh, oh God his laugh is to die for, especially his adorable giggle.’ I listed in my head. I knew my eyes had turned completely pink now. I mean, I’m pretty much mentally fawning over Tweek. I really, really liked him. I loved him.

‘I have to tell him. But…when would be a good time to do that?’ I mentally contemplated. I sighed aloud. I don’t know when but I have to tell him.

 

 

**~School, next day~**

 

 

I walked into the school, finally not having to use those stupid crutches anymore. It felt great. I went to my locker to get my things, and there was Clyde and Token.

 

“What’s up guys?” I greeted them as I got to my locker and opened it.

 

“Hey dude! You finally got that cast off, awesome!” Clyde said, his normal cheerful attitude ever-present. Token looked behind me then at me.

 

“Tweek’s not with you?” He asked. I sighed.

 

“Nah, he texted me this morning telling me his parents had wanted him to do something so they’re gonna drop him off.” I responded. They both nodded in understanding, then we all went to our first period class.

 

 

**~Lunch~**

 

 

It was lunch now, and I was currently walking to the cafeteria by myself. Thanks to a certain teacher, I had been forced to stay back and talk to him about my behavior in his class. So I rarely participated in his class, but I was passing so how much could he have to say, right?

 

‘Fucking teachers…make your classes more interesting and maybe I’ll actually give a damn about “participation points”, dumbass.’ I thought, mentally fuming as I walked. Just then, I heard someone call out my name. I turned around at the sound.

 

“Craig!” It was Tweek. He was jogging up to me and when he got to me he gave me his most dazzling smile, filled with happiness. He’s like the literal sun, I feel like I need sunglasses or something when he smiles that smile.

 

“Hey Tweek.” I said smoothly, giving a smile of my own. He instantly brought my mood up, and I was no longer focused on classes and participation, but on the person in front of me. Tweek.

 

As we made our way to the cafeteria he was going on about his weekend and how his parents were being a little weird lately. I listened with utmost attention, but at some point I had just began focusing on his profile as we walked. His rather long eyelashes that would make any girl jealous, the soft slope of his nose, the way his button nose looked smaller from a profile view. Now I got that distinct feeling in the back of my head and oh now he was looking at me and I could see his face fully now and his lips. His pink pouty lips that looked incredibly soft and-

 

_**BAM** _

 

“Ow…” I mumbled from my seat on the ground. Clearly I was focusing on Tweek too intensely because the next thing I knew I had run into a wall and my butt and the floor became acquainted.

 

“Oh my g-goodness! Craig are y-you alright!?” Tweek asked in a worry, panic filling his features as he crouched down next to me. I just grinned at his concern as I looked at him.

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” I said, standing up with his help. He looked up at me with worry still in his eyes.

 

“Are you a-alright? I saw that your eyes t-turned pink suddenly t-then you ran into that w-wall..” He said and I sighed.

Really, there was no point in hiding anything now. If I was going to run into walls and admire him so much and feel this much for him then it’d be better if I just tell him the truth.

 

“Uhm, well. I’ve got something important to tell you.” I said. He tilted his head in confusion and then he nodded. After his nod, I opened my mouth but we were now walking into the cafeteria and Clyde and Token were waving us over hurriedly.

 

“It can wait till afterschool. Lets go.” I said and he nodded his head with a smile. To hell with waiting for the right time, I’m telling him today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. All that I ask is to not be killed, please don't kill me guys! I know it took like fifty million years for me to update and I am very very sorry T^T
> 
> On the Brightside! This story is almost finished! :D So there's not many more chapters that you'll have to wait a millennia for hehe *nervous laughter* 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: How was it?? Good? Bad? Awesome? Sucky? Give me your feedback! Comment, subscribe, do whatever it is you do! :)


End file.
